Winter Thaw
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: When she first met her soon-to-be husband, she thought he was incredibly self-conceited, vain, stupid, and obnoxious. When he first met his soon-to-be wife, he thought she was, among other things, extremely weird, hermit-like, and a know-it-all. Little did they know that everything was going to change soon. Fiyeraba.
1. Prologue

**AN: Here we go! I promise you guys that this one is less angst-y than _Where Loyalties Lie _and less tragic than _Here in My Heart_, which you will probably be happy about... which is not to say that there won't be _any _angst or drama. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When she first met her soon-to-be husband, she thought he was incredibly self-conceited, vain, stupid, and obnoxious.

When he first met his soon-to-be wife, he thought she was, among other things, extremely weird, hermit-like, and a know-it-all.

His parents turned to her father, telling him with frowns on their faces that they had not counted on their future daughter-in-law looking the way she did. Her father reassured them both that her affliction, though unfortunate and, indeed, rather unbecoming, was not contagious; and that the girl, despite everything, was bright and would make a smart and dedicated queen.

The royals eventually agreed, recognising that the girl's intelligence was the most important thing, since they did not have all that much faith in their son being a good and just ruler. After years of watching him flunking out of, and being expelled from, different universities, not to mention the countless nights he had come home drunk or all the parties he constantly either went to or threw himself, they were desperate. They were not entirely sure their subjects would accept a queen with green skin – Oz, they were not entirely sure _they _could accept a queen, not to mention a daughter-in-law, with green skin… but they did not have much of a choice. Even though their son had, eventually, received a university degree, that had more to do with his family's money than with his intelligence; and he still was not very serious. He did not seem capable of acting like an adult, let alone a king.

"That's settled, then," Governor Frexspar Thropp of Munchkinland declared, shaking the king's hand. "She will stay with you, here."

"So will you, I hope," the queen replied, regarding the governor with slightly narrowed eyes. "At least until the wedding?"

"Of course," Frexspar assured her and her husband. "I know my precious Nessarose would not want to miss her sister's wedding for the world."

"Perfect." The king nodded firmly. "The date will be set on the first day of the new year, five weeks from now. That seems like the perfect moment for them to start their lives together, don't you think so? And five weeks is a reasonable length for a royal engagement. I will announce the betrothal to the Vinkun people this afternoon."

"Of course." Frex nodded politely and left not long thereafter to see how his youngest daughter was doing.

King Humberto and Queen Danna of the Vinkus had been ruling for about fifteen years now, ever since Humberto's father, King Kevon, had stepped down. The old king was still living in the castle of Adurin Iir with the rest of the royal family, but he no longer ruled the Vinkus.

Queen Danna was a princess from Ix, still as beautiful now as she had been when she and Humberto had married. She had pearly white skin, bright green eyes, and light blonde hair. Both their children were a perfect blend of their parents and they were very proud of both their son and their daughter… or they used to be, anyway.

Ever since their son's 'phase', as they called it, had started, they had been hoping for him to turn around and start acting responsibly again, like an adult. When that day had not come, however, they had slowly started growing anxious. The king had suggested that if their son kept up his current behaviour, they could perhaps pass the crown down to their second child, Princess Cyara; but the council had denied him that possibility, claiming that the princess could only take the throne if her brother was not able to – meaning the prince would have to be either disabled or dead before that could happen.

When they had been talking to the governor of Munchkinland a few months prior, they had learnt from him about his eldest daughter, who was twenty-one years old and had just graduated from Shiz University. After inquiring after her by several more acquaintances who knew the girl, among whom were Mr and Mrs Upland from Gillikin, they had decided that she would be a perfect match for their immature and brainless son. They did not very much like the idea of an arranged marriage, but it was customary among the Vinkun royal family and they knew that if they did not choose a queen for the crown prince, he would most likely never get married at all… not to mention the political advantages the marriage would have. And so they had written to the governor, inviting him and his daughters over to the Vinkus to discuss some things with them. Soon the case was settled; their son was going to marry Frexspar's daughter.

And while their respective parents were closing the deal in the king's study, aforementioned son and daughter were sitting on opposite ends of a couch in the library, both of them with crossed arms and scowls on their faces.

"You know," Kevon, the king's father and the prince's grandfather, said as he walked past the two with a book, "you will make things easier for yourselves if you would just try to go along with this. Get to know one another. You might just like what you find."

"I do not want to get to know _that_," Prince Fiyero declared, nodding his head at the girl on the other end of the couch, "any more than I would want to get to know one of the frogs in the pond in the garden. Oh, wait," he added sarcastically, "that would kind of be the same thing, wouldn't it?"

"Fiyero," his grandfather scolded him firmly. "You do _not _talk about your fiancée that way. Show some respect. I know you have been raised better than this."

"She's _green_, Grandpa!"

"And I'm old," Kevon retorted. "We all have our imperfections."

"Not me," Fiyero declared proudly, earning himself a snort from Elphaba Thropp. It was the first sound he had heard from her in hours – and that while she had done nothing but talk heatedly ever since she had arrived. From the moment their parents had disappeared to sign the contract, however, she had been oddly silent.

"It's alright, Your Majesty," the dark-haired girl said to Kevon, a wry smile on her face. "I don't want to get to know him any more than he does me."

"I would do something about that," Kevon advised them both as he left the room. "You will be married soon, after all."

He had a point. Both of them knew that, but both of them were too stubborn to listen.

Fiyero was the one to break the silence after a while. "I bet you're still a virgin."

She huffed. "What in Oz makes you think that is any of your business?"

He continued as if she hadn't said anything. "It's not that hard to deduce. Who would ever want to have sex with a cabbage?"

Her eyes narrowed and she bit back at him, "Well, whether you want to or not, you're going to _have _to. For the rest of your life."

"Of course not." He lazily stretched, popping his back. "Just once or twice, and then I'll get you pregnant. Once I have an heir, I won't need to touch you again ever in my life – and trust me, I won't. I'll find other girls. Prettier ones. With normal skin."

"You do that," she hissed, her eyes shooting fire. "Just know this, pretty boy: I don't care how much we hate one another and how badly you want to satisfy your sex drive with someone that does not look like a vegetable. I am still a woman, I will be a queen, and I am going to be your wife; and I will _not _stand for my own husband cheating on me. If I ever catch you fooling around with someone else, I'm going to cut off your dipstick in your sleep. Got it?"

He scoffed, but the look in her eyes scared him a little and so he did not say anything else.

Elphaba's sister Nessarose came to find the green girl not long after that and they left together, talking and whispering behind their hands as they glanced in Fiyero's direction every now and then. It annoyed him, but he refused to let them show that they were affecting him in any way. The moment the girls had disappeared from the room, he heaved a dramatic sigh and fell back onto the couch.

Elphaba did not talk to him again the rest of the day and he did not seek her out, either. Instead he spent some time with a maid, flirting with her until he got bored and then sneaking off to find some of his friends to party with. The king and queen sent a few of their staff members out to look for the prince, but they did not find him and he did not return until early the next morning, completely drunk and singing loudly as he made his way up to his room. His fiancée heard him and she pulled her pillow over her head, wondering frantically if she was really about to marry this man or if this was all one big joke.

He hated her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Everyone had always hated her, or at the very least found her repulsing, and her fiancé was no exception. She hated him, too, and she was absolutely confident that this situation would never change. Theirs was going to be a marriage filled with hatred and it would most likely end someday with either of them murdering the other.

Little did she know that everything – he, she, and whatever there was between them – was going to change soon.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'll give you a Fiyero to cuddle with if you give me a review. :3<strong>**

**I'm going to do some promotion here: HC247 is BACK (*cue cheers*) and has posted her Wicked Holiday Project 2014. Go check it out and leave a prompt!**


	2. 1

**AN: My current craving for reviews, caused by uni, is _really _hard to combine with said uni... I'm too busy to write much, but writing - and reviews - helps .**

**However, I found the beginning of a story in my documents - about six chapters pre-written... I might start posting that if I'm desperate enough. It's not a happy story, though.  
><strong>

**For now, on with this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"Father, do I really have to?" Elphaba quickened her pace in order to keep up with her father's long strides.

"Yes, Elphaba." Frexspar did not even slow down. "We have been over this. Stop acting like a child."

She scowled. "I do _not _want to get married just so that I can play babysitter to some stupid, spoilt prince!" she exclaimed.

"That's not the entire reason, Elphaba. I already told you that. This marriage is good for political purposes – things you would not understand." He turned a corner. She followed him.

"Why are you always saying that?" she demanded. "I studied politics for three years – I have my _degree _in it. The least you could do is explain to me why exactly I need to marry that idiot."

Frexspar heaved a deep, long sigh, as if his daughter's mere presence was exhausting to him. "No," he said flatly. "I have other things on my mind right now, Elphaba. Go and find something to do that does not involve bothering me." With that, he disappeared into a room and locked the door behind him.

Elphaba stood in the hallway, seething with anger. She felt like a child, always being kept in the dark and treated by her father like she was completely ignorant. How was she ever supposed to co-rule the Vinkus if no-one would tell her anything?!

"You know," a voice drawled behind her, making her clench her teeth, "I think you could actually be sort of pretty, if you weren't the colour of snot."

"And I think you could actually be sort of smart," she bit back at her betrothed, "if you had a brain."

He chortled. His eyes were unfocused and he was swaying a little, which made her squint at him.

"Are you _drunk_?" she demanded incredulously.

He emitted something that sounded an awful lot like a giggle. "So what if I am? Your sister didn't complain," he taunted, making her flush bright red.

She took a menacing step towards him, her eyes thin, dark slits in her face as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"If you ever," she hissed, "_ever _touch my sister, I swear to Oz I will tear your limbs off one by one until you are begging me to just kill you and get it over with already."

He brought his face closer to hers. She recoiled at the foul smell coming from his mouth.

"I'd like to see you try," he slurred, chuckling. He swayed his hips. "I know what's going on. You're just jealous, aren't you? The little asparagus wishes I would give her one of my special treatments, right? I can imagine you being sexually frustrated. I mean, no-one would ever want you, so that must suck. Too bad I don't want you, either." He chuckled again. "Maybe if you could find a spell to turn yourself a normal colour, I might consider touching you… but no guarantees."

Eyes flashing, she raised one hand and muttered something under her breath. Fiyero wanted to ask her what she was doing; but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.

Panicking, he tried to say something – _anything _– but he found himself unable to talk. As his eyes widened and he sobered almost immediately, his future wife just stood there smirking at him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she said innocently when he desperately looked at her for an explanation. "I have a minor in sorcery. I'm pretty adept at it, actually." She walked off, whistling a tune between her teeth.

She went straight to Nessarose, who, of course, told her sister in confusion that she had not been anywhere near Fiyero Tiggular, and why was Elphaba asking? The young witch brushed it off, saying it wasn't important, but she promised herself that she would get back at Fiyero for that lie. For now, she agreed to take Nessa on a walk through the gardens.

Despite everything, the Vinkus – or what she had seen of it so far – was lovely. Adurin Iir was a beautiful castle; there were clearly modern influences, but the magic of the place was kept intact. There were some secret passageways, there were hot springs in the basement, and parts of the castle were cold and drafty – parts where almost no-one ever came, since the castle was big enough to hold at least three times the amount of people it held now. Just above the basement was the ground floor, which centred around the huge, two-storey high throne room, which also served as reception hall. There were some smaller conference rooms and studies surrounding it, as well as most of the servants' quarters. The kitchen was on the ground floor as well and attached to it by a small hallway were the stables.

On the first floor were most of the guest rooms, each one with an adjoining bathroom. There were some more studies, a few sitting rooms, and a parlour; and the library was situated on the first floor as well. The royals' own suites were all on the second floor, along with another multitude of studies and sitting rooms and a music room. Then there was also a third floor, which was basically the attic, though it must be the most enormous attic Elphaba had ever laid eyes on in her life. Most of the maids had their quarters there, with stairs leading down to the second floor so that they could easily get to the Vinkun royal family if they needed anything; other than that, it mostly served as a storage room.

Elphaba felt positively overwhelmed by the entire castle and she could not even fathom what it would be like to live here her entire life long from now on, but she couldn't deny that she liked it. She had always had a fascination for old buildings like this one and she loved roaming the hallways, seeking out the parts of the castle that were not used anymore and exploring them.

She'd been down to the hot springs in the basement already, too; once you stepped through the thick door on the bottom of the stairs, the lower ground floor was one huge, open space. There was one large pool and several smaller ones – though those smaller ones were each still as large as their spacious living room in Munchkinland had been – and there was steam everywhere. The door could be locked with a bolt, giving whoever was bathing here some privacy. Princess Cyara, Fiyero's younger sister, had already given the green girl and Nessa a tour, explaining to them that hardly anyone ever came to the hot springs anymore because they had warm water on the other floors of the castle as well now. Elphaba, however, was determined to change that, though she had not yet mustered up the courage to come swimming here. It felt a bit eerie to go down there all by herself, but she could not think of anyone who would want to come there with her.

Now, she and Nessarose were moving through the gardens, admiring everything – the fountains, the trees, the gazebos and the benches scattered across the garden. Since it was winter and already pretty cold, there were no flowers blooming yet; but Nessarose stated with absolute certainty that this garden had to be gorgeous in the summer, with colours everywhere. Despite herself, Elphaba was looking forward to seeing that.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked at some point, as her sister was pushing her chair down a path. "Do you think you'll be happy here?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be entirely miserable," Elphaba said lightly. "There is a library, after all."

Nessarose was frowning slightly. "That's not exactly what I meant, Elphaba."

"I know." The green girl shook her head. "I'll be fine, Nessie. Don't you worry about me."

Nessa did, however, worry about her sister. She supposed the king and queen were nice enough to Elphaba, but they always kept a polite and slightly cold distance. Elphaba's fiancé was not very proper and seemingly insisted on insulting the girl at every opportunity he got, which Nessarose found very unbecoming for a prince; and most of the staff they had met so far had either gaped at Elphaba or whispered behind her back, which Nessa also found terribly rude, especially given the fact that no matter how green her sister was, she was still going to be these people's queen one day and they were being very disrespectful.

The only one so far who had gotten past her initial wariness and been genuinely friendly to Elphaba was Fiyero's sister, Cyara, and Nessa was happy about that. At least the green girl would have a friend here after Nessarose herself would go home with Frexspar.

"Isn't Miss Galinda stopping by sometime soon?" Nessarose changed the subject. "I thought I heard Father say something about that."

Elphaba's face brightened. "Yes! She's in the neighbourhood for one of her cousins' debutante ball, I believe; and she will be staying here until after the wedding." She rolled her eyes fondly. "Silly girl. I'll be happy to see her, though."

"I only met her once, that time she stayed at our home for a few weeks during the summer, but she seemed very nice," Nessarose agreed. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

Elphaba nodded. "Boq, from Munchkinland. He's coming to the wedding, too." She sighed. "I hope that idiot of a future husband of mine is going to grow up soon, or this is going to be one difficult marriage."

Nessa placed a hand on her sister's arm. "If anyone could tame him, it's you."

Elphaba gave her a wry smile. "Probably. And if not, well, I know this very handy spell that kills a person in his sleep –"

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed, shocked; but Elphaba just chuckled.

"Relax, Nessa. Of course I don't know such a spell." She cocked her head to the side. "But of course there's always poison. Or a knife… or just my bare hands, of course… maybe he'll drown in the hot springs underneath the castle – that'd be unfortunate."

Nessarose shook her head. "Oh, Fabala…" she said. "You're just going to have to find some way to get along. I'm sure that once you get to know him, he's not all that bad."

Elphaba snorted. "Well, at least one of us is still optimistic," she said glumly, pushing Nessa's chair forward again. "But honestly? I don't see it happening."


	3. 2

**AN: An early update. Just... because I felt like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Fiyero groaned as he slowly forced his eyes open, squinting against the bright light streaming into his room. He had forgotten to close the curtains again last night… or was it this morning? When had he come home again? All he remembered was going to some party in the town nearby and fooling around a bit with a couple of girls… he'd drunk a lot, that he did remember, but other than that he had no idea what he had done.

He eventually dragged himself out of bed despite his headache, stumbling around for a few moments before finding his robe and shrugging into it. He decided to get some coffee first and then go down to the hot springs to let the steam clear his head… and to have some time alone without anyone harassing him or bugging him about where he had been last night, why he had come home so late, and why he had felt the need to get drunk again. An added advantage to being alone was not having to face his dearest betrothed, who might just hex him again once she found out that he hadn't really learnt anything from their previous encounter.

He downed his coffee quickly as he walked, leaving the empty cup on a side table somewhere – a servant would clean that up – and making his way down a series of small stairs in the back of the castle. No-one ever used these stairs anymore, so he had taken to using them to sneak in and out of the castle without anyone seeing him.

Instead of sneaking out of the castle today, though, he followed the stairs all the way down to the hot springs in the basement. Instead of bothering with the heavy door, he used a crevice in the wall to slip inside – he and his friends had once discovered the narrow opening and they had used it sometimes back in their teenage years, when they sneaked inside to watch the maids take a bath. The maids hardly ever came here anymore now, and his parents were often too busy; so he sometimes came here by himself to relax a little.

Now, he stripped off his robe and underwear and threw a towel onto one of the benches before walking towards one of the pools and testing the temperature with his toe. Perfect. Nice and hot. He sighed happily and was just about to wade in when he heard the sound of splashing water echoing through the underground room.

He frowned. He hadn't done that, had he? He turned around, but he could see no-one or nothing else down here. No wonder – there was steam everywhere. He grimaced. Perhaps he should have checked the door first, to see if there really wasn't anyone in here… what if the governor of Munchkinland had decided to take a bath in the hot springs? The mere thought of seeing stern Frexspar Thropp stark naked made him shudder.

He turned back, intending to try and find out who else was here without them noticing him; but the moment he turned, he saw something emerging from the water and he let out a very unmanly scream of surprise.

Elphaba – because that was who it was, he realised with a shock – shrieked, too, when she saw him standing there, and both their screams echoed through the underground room. He blinked and stared at her. He couldn't have guessed, but she actually had a really nice figure. Why did she always hide those curves with shapeless dresses? Right now, still half in the water and with the steam drifting around her, her long, ebony hair sticking to her body, she looked almost ethereal… almost pretty.

"Stop staring, you pervert!" she shouted at him and he blinked again and looked away, a dark red colour slowly creeping up into his cheeks. When she realised she was still standing up straight, she blushed, too, and quickly lowered herself back into the water so he wouldn't see anything else. "What are you _doing _here?!"

"What am I doing here?" he shot back. "It's my castle!"

"I locked the door!"

He snorted. "I've lived here all my life. I know at least two ways into every room. Actually, I know three into this one," he added, thinking about the underground passageway from outside that almost no-one knew about and that led into this room as well.

She narrowed her eyes. "And it did not occur to you that someone else might be here?!" she demanded. "Have you really no brain at all?"

He scoffed. "You know nothing about me!" He took a step towards her.

She suddenly flushed and looked away. "Would you cover yourself up?" she snapped, not looking at him again.

He looked down and then back at her, grinning. "Why? Is this distracting you?"

"I don't want to see you naked. It's bad enough I will have to on our wedding night."

"You're just jealous." He struck a pose and she nearly choked when she accidentally glanced at him.

"Stop shaking your ding-a-ling at me or I'll tear it off," she growled as she looked away again, cracking her knuckles to emphasise her threat.

Fiyero just laughed. "You're jealous," he concluded smugly, "because so many girls have gotten to have their fun with this amazing body and you secretly want that, too. Or maybe you're just jealous _of _my body, because you know you won't ever be even half as gorgeous as I am."

She made her way out of the water and quickly moved past him and to the benches where they had left their towels. She wrapped hers tightly around her body before turning back to him.

"You know what?" she said, with a resignation and calm in her voice that confused him. "You're right. You're handsome. I'll be lucky if someone ever even finds me not completely repulsive. I will never be half as gorgeous as you are – I will never even be able to stand in your shadow when it comes to beauty. But beauty is not the most important thing in this world, Fiyero. There are other things that matter. Who do you think the Vinkun people are going to remember? The king who was wise, just, and kind to his subjects; or the king who was handsome, but made a mess out of everything?"

He didn't say anything.

"I genuinely believe that you are not as stupid as you pretend to be, Fiyero," she said quietly. "But drinking and partying are not going to solve your problems or make you any less unhappy."

"Stop talking to me like you're so much better than I am," he snapped and she recoiled as if he had slapped her. "I get it, Elphaba. You're so smart and that makes you better than the partying playboy prince. But you know what? I can learn. I can learn to be a good king and I can become smarter. You, however, will be green for the rest of your life and everyone is always going to hate you and be repulsed by you – so really, which one of us is better off?"

She abruptly turned and left the room, snatching Fiyero's robe with her in order to cover herself as she presumably stormed back to her own room. He felt a twitch of guilt, but he brushed that away. _She had it coming_, he told himself. She was annoying, mouthy, and weird, and even though she had looked kind of attractive there in the water just now, the green colour of her skin was just impossible to ignore. Who did she think she was? What made her think she could lecture him about his lifestyle? She had only known him for a few days – what did she know?

_But she is right_, an annoying voice whispered in the back of his head. _Isn't she? You are unhappy. You can be smarter. You can be a better person. You're just running away from your responsibilities, that is all._

He brushed the voice aside, refusing to listen to it, even though he knew that it was right… but that was what scared him so.

King Humberto was pacing up and down the room. His queen was sitting in a chair by the window, looking thoughtful as she watched her husband; and Kevon was sitting across from Danna, patiently waiting for his son to say something.

Humberto stopped pacing and looked at his father and his wife. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Kevon said, "that you could take the effort to get to know the girl a bit better."

"And _I _am saying," Danna said with a small scowl, "that we should reconsider this decision. Fiyero clearly is not very taken with her, and to be honest, neither am I. The girl is _green_, for Oz's sake!"

"I know she's green," Humberto said, frowning as well. "That doesn't say anything about her, though. I admit that it is strange, but do we really want to be the kind of people that judge others because of the colour of their skin?!"

"No," Kevon answered for him. "You do not want to be that kind of people. Especially not since you are the rulers of the province – you are an example. Do you want to give the example of discrimination on the ground of someone's looks? You might as well join the Wizard's anti-Animal campaigns right away, then."

Humberto growled. "Those campaigns are the entire reason this union is such a good idea!"

"But Fiyero does not like her!" Danna protested.

Kevon snorted. "Fiyero will live."

Queen Danna glared at him. "Does my son's happiness not matter to you?" she sneered.

Kevon sighed. "Danna, he's twenty-three years old, but he is still very much a child – and acting that way, too, if I might add. He needs to settle down. No girl you two choose will ever be good enough for him because he wants nothing more than to spite you. Miss Elphaba is a kind and intelligent young woman and I have no doubt that she could be very good to Fiyero. Frankly, it's his treatment of _her _that I am worried about at this moment," he muttered.

Humberto shook his head. "We've spoilt him too much, Danna," he said tiredly. "This union is needed and I am not going to let my son's childish behaviour get in the way of that."

"Can you blame him for not liking the girl?" Danna said in a high voice. "_Look at that skin_!"

"That's enough!" Kevon suddenly boomed, rising to his feet. He glared at both royals. "You two are behaving like children yourselves and I will not listen to this!"

With that, he left the room, leaving the king and queen behind in baffled silence.

He went straight to the library, where he found Elphaba immersed in a book. He smiled at her when she looked up and she hesitantly smiled back.

"Hello," he said, sitting down across from her. "I haven't really had a chance to get to know you so far, so I thought I'd change that."

"Me?" she asked in surprise, as if she had never been told before that someone would like to get to know her. "Um… okay. What would you like to know?"

He spent the next few hours learning everything there was to know about Elphaba Thropp from her childhood in Munchkinland to her time at Shiz University. He learnt which books she liked to read and what her favourite dish was, what she loved to do and what the things were that really set her off, who her friends were – or, rather, who her friend was – and how she had been treated her entire life. She wasn't exactly willing to share those things with him, but he kept on gently prodding until she admitted to it and it horrified him slightly. He felt even more angry towards his own relatives now, since the way they had treated Elphaba was exactly the same way she had been treated her entire life long: with wariness, disgust, and contempt.

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite lines?<strong>


	4. 3

**AN: Yes, another update, because I'm happy :D. You know how I originally failed one of my exams? I was very anxious about the resit this Monday, because if I didn't pass this time, I'd have to do an extra Master year.**

**Today, however, I went through the exam with my teacher, and it turned out that I only missed two points to have me pass... and then he gave me two extra points, so I PASSED MY EXAM! :D I thought I'd share my happiness with you through an update ^^.**

**Oh, yeah: credits for the "ding-a-ling" in the previous chapter go to my friend Meike. I nearly pissed myself when she tweeted that and she agreed to let me use it in this story :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Elphaba mostly spent her time with Kevon and Cyara after that, enjoying the company of both. Nessarose often joined them when they were walking through the gardens or having tea in one of the sitting rooms. Elphaba and Kevon could sit in the library and endlessly discuss books or politics; and Cyara sometimes took the green girl out horseback riding, once she had learnt that Elphaba liked doing that.

Kevon was the one who finally told Elphaba what she had wanted to know from the start – what the real reason was that she and Fiyero had to be married.

"Having been a politics student at Shiz University," he began solemnly, "you have probably heard all about the Animal banns and the Wizard's anti-Animal campaign."

Elphaba nodded, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I couldn't believe it at first," she said softly. "The Wizard… he's always been my hero, ever since I was a little girl. When I started taking my Sorcery classes, I was even told that I could meet him, possibly work with him… I dreamt of that for about a year. But then it became common knowledge that the Wizard was the one installing the Animals banns in the first place. He was the one who ordered the production of cages and who started shipping Animals away to live in separate communities, away from the humans. I wanted to change something after I graduated – I wanted to make a difference in Oz, to help the Animals… but the moment I received my degree, I was whisked away by my father to Munchkinland and not long thereafter he told me I was going to be married to Fiyero."

Kevon reached out to squeeze her knee, at which she jumped slightly, but then she managed a shy smile at him. He returned it.

"Fiyero's parents don't agree with the Wizard," he said. "They wanted to find a way to fight His Ozness' decisions, planning on either changing the Wizard's policies or overthrowing him altogether. However, they could not do that alone and so they needed an alliance. Gillikin insists on mostly staying neutral and the Glikkus agrees whole-heartedly with the Wizard, so those two provinces are not an option. An agreement has been struck with Quadling Country, but your father was not so easily persuaded. Eventually, Humberto and Danna offered Frexspar a marriage between their crown prince and his eldest daughter, and he agreed to give the Vinkus Munchkinland's support. That is the real reason why you're here."

She was looking at him in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

She was completely dumbstruck. "So, basically," she said slowly, "by marrying Fiyero, I am, indirectly, helping the Animals and changing things in Oz…"

Kevon smiled. "Basically, yes."

He was a little surprised when he saw the look on her face and realised that she was actually excited now.

"That," she said, "is a much better reason than the one I have been given so far. Changing the world is something big. Even if I'm doing it indirectly, I'm still contributing to the greater good. I thought my only purpose from now on was to keep Mr Prince from doing stupid things."

"That, too," Kevon said in amusement. "And preventing him from plummeting the Vinkus into disaster, of course. Once Humberto and Danna step down and you two rule the province, you're going to be the brains of the Vinkus, Elphaba. Think about that."

Her eyes were shining. "I'll be doing something that _matters_." She gave him a smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "for telling me this. Knowing this, I… I don't think I'd mind so much anymore, to marry Fiyero."

Kevon blinked. "Because there's a good reason for this marriage?"

"I don't think I'll ever be happy with him," she said softly. "But I can be unhappy if I know that it makes a difference for someone else. My happiness is a small sacrifice if that means the Animals will be safe again and Oz is going to change. I had never really counted on being happy, anyway," she admitted, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "Shiz changed me – a lot – but I have always suspected that Father would either marry me off after graduation or keep me to take care of Nessa for the rest of my life. At least this way, there's a purpose bigger than my husband, or Nessa, or me."

Kevon shook his head. "You are a remarkable girl."

She smiled wryly. "I know."

"I meant that in a good way."

She met his gaze and was startled at what she saw there. She lowered her eyes, mumbling, "Thank you."

He patted her shoulder and then returned to his book, as she thought about everything he had said.

* * *

><p>"Elphie!"<p>

Fiyero peered into the hallway when he heard this strange exclamation, only to find a young woman that looked suspiciously like a cupcake throwing herself at Elphaba in a big hug. Much to his surprise, he saw Elphaba hugging the girl back. He hadn't thought Elphaba was even capable of hugging.

Cyara brushed past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the hallway behind her. "You must be Galinda!" she said brightly, letting go of her brother. "I've already heard a lot about you from both Elphaba and Nessarose. I'm Cyara," she introduced herself and Galinda gasped and curtseyed.

"Your Highness."

"Oh, no need for that," Cyara waved her away.

Galinda looked at Fiyero and her face lit up. "Ooh. Is that your husband-to-be, Elphie?" She grinned. "He's handsome!"

Elphaba, however, had stiffened, and she was avoiding Fiyero's gaze, staring instead at the floor.

"Yes," she said timidly. "That's Fiyero."

She had not so much as spoken to him ever since their little encounter in the hot springs, but she didn't seem angry with him, exactly. He was sure that if she had been angry, she would have done something to let him know – yell at him, or slap him, or hex him again. Instead she had turned quiet and she looked like a beaten puppy, which maybe unnerved him even more, because it made him feel guilty. Maybe he had been a little mean to her… okay, he had definitely been very mean to her. He had expected her to fight back, though, not… this.

"Nice to meet you," Galinda gushed, grabbing Fiyero's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "My name is Galinda Upland. Of the _Upper _Uplands," she added. "It's a pleasure, Your Highness."

"You can call me Fiyero," he said and Galinda giggled, eyeing him up and down.

"Okay."

"Why don't we go to the parlour to have tea?" Nessarose suggested.

"Mum wants me and Cyara to attend some meeting," Fiyero interjected quickly. "We'll join you later, though."

The others agreed and Fiyero pulled his sister with him. Once they were out of the girls' sight, she yanked her arm free from his grip.

"What was that about?" she demanded. "What meeting?"

"No meeting," Fiyero said, peeking around the corner. "I'm just curious. I want to know what they're saying."

"About you," Cyara said knowingly and he flushed a little.

"Is it so bad that I want to know what my future bride thinks of me?"

"Considering the fact that you have been nothing but rude to her and she mostly ignores you," Cyara said drily, "I think I can guess what your future bride thinks of you, Fiyero."

He looked cross. "I still want to know." He waited until Elphaba, Nessarose, and Galinda had disappeared into the parlour and then went into the room beside it, which was an empty study. He searched for a hole in the wall, knowing it would be there, and smiled when he found it. Leaning down, he peered through the hole. He could just see the side of Galinda's face, but only the back of Elphaba's head. Nessarose was entirely out of his sight.

"So, Elphie," Galinda began, her blue eyes twinkling. "Tell me about him."

Elphaba shrugged. "What's there to tell? He's Fiyero Tiggular – you already know all about him. You're the one who filled our entire dorm room at Shiz with pictures of him from magazines, not me."

Galinda made an embarrassed sound. "Well, of course I did. He's handsome," she protested feebly. Fiyero couldn't see Elphaba's face, but he knew she was probably smirking.

"I don't want to know all the things you read in magazines, though," Galinda continued. "I want to know what he's _like_."

There was a brief silence. "He's alright," Elphaba muttered finally. "He seems… nice. We haven't really spent that much time together yet."

Galinda was frowning. "Nice? Is that all?"

"Oh, come on, Fabala," Nessarose suddenly burst out. "He's not nice. He's mean to you and he insults you all the time."

Elphaba sighed. "Okay, but… it doesn't matter," she said. "It's nothing new."

"Maybe not," Galinda said, "but he's going to be your husband, Elphie. Is it about your skin?"

Elphaba's shoulders rose and fell in a half-shrug. "Mostly, I guess. He thinks I'm repulsive," she admitted and Fiyero heard Galinda gasp. "Oh, don't be like that, Glin," Elphaba chided her friend. "He's not responding to me any differently than ninety percent of the other people in my life. I'm used to it."

"But you don't like it," Nessarose said. "What happened the other day, now that we're talking about this? At first, you and Fiyero only yelled at one another all the time; but now he's only insulting _you _occasionally, and you have been strangely quiet. Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Elphaba said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does if it upsets you," Nessa argued.

Galinda leant forward. "Elphie, we're your friends," she said gently. "You can talk to us. And if we need to murder your fiancé for you, we will."

Elphaba huffed a laugh. "Thanks, Galinda, but I could do that myself. I don't think it would be much appreciated, though." Her voice became softer. "And besides, he hasn't said anything that isn't true. Can we talk about something else now?"

Fiyero pulled away from the hole, unsure of how to feel about this.

"And?" Cyara asked from behind Fiyero. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He bit his lip.

"Do you feel like a hero now? Making your future bride feel inferior because her _skin _is a different colour?" Cyara's eyes flashed dangerously – a look Fiyero had hardly ever seen on her before. "You disgust me," she spat at him before leaving with her head held high.

Fiyero hung his head. All of a sudden, he disgusted himself, too.


	5. 4

**AN: Thank you all for the congratulotions! ^^ I'm super-happy, as you can imagine.**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Elphaba looked up from her book when Fiyero entered the library. She expected him to either make a snide remark or just ignore her completely and go about his business; but much to her surprise, he did neither. Instead he sat down in a chair nearby, fidgeting a little.

"So…" he began.

She gave him a questioning look.

When he didn't say anything right away, she said sarcastically, "Oh, just spit it out already. What do you want to say? I've heard every vegetable name you can come up with at least a hundred times already, but if it makes you feel better, then just go ahead and say it. Let me guess: the royal cook is going to make some cabbage soup and you were wondering if I would mind jumping in the cooking pot? Or maybe when you came in just now and saw me, you thought that one of the frogs had escaped from the pond in the garden and taken up residence in the library?"

He looked down, a little embarrassed. "No. I just…" He faltered. "I came here to…"

When he trailed off and fell silent again, she scowled. His demeanour was unnerving her and she hated feeling unnerved.

"What, have you lost your tongue as well as your brain cells now?" she quipped and his head shot up to glare at her.

"For Oz's sake, Elphaba," he snapped, "I'm trying to apologise here!"

She blinked at him, her mouth slightly agape. "You… what?"

He sighed tiredly. "I… I'm sorry," he forced himself to say, "for what I said the other day… in the hot springs, I mean… when you –"

Elphaba flushed at the mere memory of that day. Mortified, she interjected, "Yes, I know which day you mean, thank you very much."

He gave her a crooked grin that told her he knew exactly how uncomfortable she was feeling, but he didn't press the issue, much to her surprise. "I shouldn't have said any of those things," he said. "Or… anything at all about your skin, really. I guess it's not your fault you're green and it was mean of me to say all those things about it. So, I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a long time, trying to figure out if he was being sincere or if this was just another big joke.

"Apology accepted," she said finally. "I mean, um… thank you, I guess."

"I just thought that given the fact that we're going to be married, we might want to try to at least get along." He looked at her through his eyelashes. "You know, just… get to know one another a bit better, I guess."

"In order to avoid murder in the royal bedroom within a week after the wedding?" Elphaba asked and he grinned at her again, showing off the small gap between his front teeth.

"Something like that."

"Okay," she conceded a bit hesitantly. "So… what do you want to do, then?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Go down to the hot springs?" he suggested cheekily, chuckling at his own joke.

Elphaba's eyes, however, narrowed; and he could only just dodge the book she threw at him. Given the fact that she usually treated books like they were sacred, he realised he had really pissed her off now.

"This is all some game to you, isn't it?" she shouted at him. "I should have seen it right away – even though I am green and repulsive, I'm still a female and therefore you just want to have sex with me. Well, don't bother trying to be nice to me, Your Highness. If you had actually used your two brain cells, you'd have realised that we're supposed to sleep together on our wedding night, anyway, so you didn't have to go through all the trouble of apologising and trying to get on my good side!"

"Now wait a clock-tick!" Fiyero protested hotly, jumping to his feet. "Don't put words in my mouth! You don't know the first thing about me and you're being completely ridiculous!"

"Yeah, right!" She sneered at him. "You're just mad that I am on to you!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Oh, _you _are calling _me_ stupid now?" She threw her head back and cackled. "That's a good one!"

His own eyes narrowed as well now. He was completely fed up with her. He'd tried to apologise to her and talk to her. He'd tried to get along with her, but she was just impossible to be around.

"I'm not going to stand around here and listen to this," he declared, turning on his heels. "I tried." He stalked out of the room.

Elphaba sighed and slumped back down in her chair, wondering if maybe she'd gone too far.

* * *

><p>"It's snowing!" Nessarose came wheeling into Elphaba's bedroom, beaming. Cyara danced after her. "Fabala, look out your window! It's snowing! Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" the wheelchair-bound girl gushed, clasping her hands together.<p>

Elphaba, who had been sitting in the window sill for the past half hour to watch the snow, grinned widely at her sister. "It's beautiful," she agreed.

"I was hoping for snow," Cyara said happily. "It usually snows this time of the year. Give it a few days and the entire Vinkus will be covered in a blanket of white. With a bit of luck, it will stay that way until well after the new year."

"Oh, could you imagine that, Fabala?" Nessa was nearly bouncing in her chair. "You could have a winter wedding! The ceremony could be outside, in the snow… how wonderful would that be?"

"Wedding in a winter wonderland," Cyara sang and the two girls giggled in excitement.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm not going to get married outside."

Their faces fell. "Why not?" Nessarose asked in disappointment.

"The wedding guests would freeze, for one," said Elphaba, "and so would I."

"We'll get you a warm wedding dress!" Cyara promised. "And we'll just tell the guests to dress warmly, too!"

"But –"

"Oh, Fabala, please, it would be so amazing!" Nessa begged. Elphaba opened her mouth again to protest, but then changed her mind.

"You know what?" she said. "Fine. I don't care about this whole wedding, anyway. If you want me to have a winter wedding, then by all means, arrange for me to have a winter wedding. It's going to be unpleasant, no matter what."

Cyara and Nessa exchanged a look. "Elphaba," the princess began, "it doesn't _have _to be unpleasant –"

"I'm going to have to wear a wedding dress, which will undoubtedly be poofy, and I hate poofy," Elphaba interrupted. "I'm going to be surrounded all day by hundreds, possibly thousands, of people I don't even know, while I hate being around people I don't know; and I'm going to be the centre of attention, too, which I also hate. Last but not least, I'm marrying a man I hate and who hates me, too."

Cyara wrinkled her nose. "Okay, I guess it's not going to be a very happy day for you," she conceded.

"We'll talk to Father and the king and queen about the winter wedding," Nessa said. "And to Galinda, of course. Who knows, Fabala – you might actually end up enjoying it."

Elphaba snorted in reply before re-focusing her attention on the small flakes of snow fluttering down from the sky outside her window.

The other girls joined her and they sat in silence for a while, watching the snowfall. It came faster and faster, the flakes growing larger and thicker. It was already sticking, covering the gardens of the Vinkun royal castle with a thin layer of snow.

"Can we go outside and play in it?" Nessarose whispered, clearly in awe of the spectacle. "I'd love to feel it on my skin…"

Cyara laughed. "You're talking like you've never touched snow before."

"She hasn't," said Elphaba. "Neither have I. It never snows in Munchkinland."

Cyara looked taken aback. "Never?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It snowed at Shiz once," she said, "but that was during Lurlinemas break, when I was at home with Father and Nessa. Galinda and Boq told me about it later. It's a shame I missed it."

"Come outside right now," Cyara ordered. "You cannot keep on living without touching snow. It's simply impossible. We'll ask Galinda to come, too – where is she?"

"Discussing the colour scheme of the wedding with the wedding planner your parents hired," Elphaba muttered. "I already told the wedding planner that if he lets Galinda talk him into implementing the colour pink _anywhere_, he's going to be fired right away."

Cyara and Nessarose giggled.

They found Galinda and the wedding planner in the parlour and stole the blonde girl away. The four of them made their way outside – with some help of a few servants to get Nessa's chair down the stairs – and Elphaba and Nessa looked around in wonder.

"It's fantastic," Nessa said softly, reaching out to catch some snowflakes in the palm of her hand.

"Let's build a snowman!" Cyara started gathering snow and the other girls soon followed. It was a bit hard, given the fact that there was not _that _much snow yet; but eventually, they managed to create a fairly decent snowman.

Cyara turned around and suddenly found a snowball being flung straight into her face. She spluttered at the snow in her mouth and wiped her face, glaring at the person responsible. "That was not funny, Fiyero."

"I thought it was," he said in amusement, appearing from behind a tree.

Cyara started making a snowball as well, but before she could throw it, another snowball of Fiyero's hit her in the neck, seeping past her scarf and down into her dress, making her squeal. "Fiyero!"

He was doubling over with laughter. Galinda joined in now, even though she started shrieking and hid behind a tree every time someone threw a snowball at her, flapping her arms in panic as she screeched for them not to ruin her hair or her expensive clothes. Cyara, Nessa, and Elphaba teamed up to target Fiyero, who protested that this wasn't fair and tried to run from them, but Elphaba muttered a spell under her breath that froze his feet to the snow underneath, preventing him from moving.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Elphaba smiled sweetly at him. "What's wrong, Fiyero?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Cheater."

"Jerk."

"Guys!" Galinda said, flapping her arms again to get their attention. "Be nice!"

They eventually dropped down in the snow on their backs to make snow angels and then went back inside, shivering slightly. Fiyero looked at his bride-to-be. Her cheeks were red and there was snow in her hair and all over her clothes, but her eyes were sparkling and she was laughing along with the other girls. He realised that this was probably the first time he saw her happy, and it confused him a little. Had he just never noticed it before? Or was she really almost never happy? He supposed that, being green and engaged to someone she loathed, she didn't have all that much to be happy about…

She had a pretty smile, though. He wouldn't mind seeing her smile like that more often.

Just then, she turned her head and caught him looking at her; and her smile was instantly replaced by a scowl. He scowled right back at her and she looked away, turning her attention to Galinda instead, who was babbling on about one thing or another.

Fiyero sighed. She was so strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, guys... they're getting there.<strong>


	6. 5

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. Guys! I can't believe the results of the Greg Awards - I seriously need someone to pinch me right now. Thank you all so, SO much! I never expected to win in _that _many categories... I'm speechless and completely overwhelmed. "Thank you" is not enough, but it's all I have, so thank you! Virtual dessert of your choice for all of you!**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

"Blue. Definishly blue. It's Fiyero's favourite colour, after all, and it doesn't clash too badly with Elphaba's skin."

"Greendoesn't clash with Elphaba's skin at all! Why can't we use _that _for the colour scheme? At least that way, she'll fit right in with it all."

"I told you," Galinda said angrily, "pink goes good with green. Why isn't anyone even considering a shade of pink?"

"Because I want to keep my job, Miss Galinda," the wedding planner told her, "and I have explicit instructions from Miss Elphaba regarding the colour pink." He looked at the king and queen. "What do you want to do, Your Majesties? Blue or green?"

"How about orange?" Humberto suggested and his wife threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Listen to me." Galinda straightened her back and looked at the three adults. "If we go for champagne and apricot, it will give the entire thing a sophisticated look without seeming too fancy or forced and without clashing with Elphaba's skin. If you really want blue, I think we should go with azure, combined maybe with silver or white; but I think warmer colours would look better. Of course I would love a colour scheme in cerise and pale pink," she added with a scowl, "but since Mr Wedding Planner here refuses to even consider that because he's so afraid of poor Elphie, I won't push it. Eggplant and lavender would look lovely with Elphie's skin as well, as would pear and white… though that might not give the desired effect, given that white is a little harsh in combination with Elphie's skin colour and pear is maybe too close to it."

King Humberto, Queen Danna, and the wedding planner all stared at the blonde.

"Miss Galinda," the wedding planner announced, "I want you to be my assistant in planning the rest of the wedding."

Galinda beamed at him.

"We'll ask the bride and the groom themselves whether they prefer eggplant and lavender, or champagne and apricot." He nodded firmly and strode from the room, Galinda hot on his heels.

Danna pinched the bridge of her nose. "These wedding plans are grating on my nerves."

"Just admit it, Danna," the king said gruffly. "The _bride _is grating on your nerves. That's what's bothering you, isn't it? I know you."

She sighed. "I know it's wrong, Humberto, I do. I don't _want _to judge her. But that skin of hers is so odd, and she herself is… I don't know… not like any other girl I have ever met."

"I know." Humberto sighed. "But we have a deal with the governor, dear, and we can't just forsake that. Besides, my father spoke to me the other day and he was right – we hardly even know the girl. Maybe we should invite her over for tea and a conversation one of these days, to get to know her better."

"I suppose." Danna looked a little reluctant.

"It has to happen, dear." Humberto placed his hand on her arm. "We need the connection to Munchkinland and we need Fiyero to settle down, even if it is against his will."

His wife sighed and he kissed her cheek. "Who knows? They might even grow to like one another," he said, smiling.

Danna shook her head. "I doubt it," she said, "but we will see."

* * *

><p>Elphaba, who had been taking a walk with Kevon, stared at her best friend in bewilderment.<p>

"Why should I care if the colour scheme is purple or orange?" she asked.

Galinda stomped her foot. "It's _not _purple and orange!" she shrieked. "It's _eggplant _and _lavender_, or _champagne _and _apricot_. Purple and orange would look _horrible _with your skin, Elphie, surely you know that?"

Kevon laughed. "Yes, Elphaba – surely you know that?"

She grinned. "I guess I do now. Though I doubt whether I'll actually remember it." She waved her blonde friend away. "Go ask Fiyero, Glin. I don't care. I already told you – I don't care one bit about this wedding."

"Really?" Kevon asked her in interest. "You haven't been dreaming of planning your wedding ever since you were a little girl?"

Elphaba's face fell and Galinda softened. "No, she hasn't." She linked her arm with the green girl's and looked at the old king. "She never really thought she would get married at all."

"Why not?" Kevon asked curiously.

Elphaba gestured at herself. "Green, remember?" She shrugged. "I never thought anyone would want to marry someone… well, someone like me," she said, trying to pretend it didn't bother her, but Galinda knew better. "And hey, guess what? I was right. Only he's forced to, which is probably one of the reasons why he hates me so much. Not just because he doesn't like my personality or my skin; but also because he doesn't want to settle down and get married at all, and it's easier to blame me for that than his own parents."

"That much is probably true," Kevon acknowledged. He touched Elphaba's shoulder. "But, Elphaba… Fiyero doesn't hate you."

She snorted.

"He really doesn't." Kevon shook his head. "He's angry because he is forced to do this, yes, and he seems to be taking that out on you – which, of course, is wrong. He doesn't hate you, however. He told me the other day that he tried to talk to you and get to know you better, because he felt guilty for treating you the way he had. I do think he's making an effort."

Elphaba had stopped walking, her face blank. "What?"

"I tried to talk some sense into him, and it seems to have worked." Kevon looked at her. "You two would do well to give one another a chance, Elphaba."

She bit her lip. "He did apologise to me," she admitted. "And he tried to… to make amends, I guess… but I thought he was being insincere and I told him off." She buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, now _I _feel guilty."

Galinda shook her head. "Oh, Elphie. Why can't you just trust people?"

Her friend gave her a look and Galinda flushed. "Okay, stupid question. I realise that. I know how you've been treated all your life, after all." She started walking again, dragging Elphaba with her. "But not everyone is like that, you know, and people can change. Just… make an effort with Fiyero. It will make things easier for the both of you."

"It would." Elphaba nodded. "I'll try."

"Good girl," Galinda cooed, earning herself a glare from her former roommate. She giggled.

"Have you heard about the latest developments regarding the Animal Banns in the Emerald City?" Kevon asked Elphaba and the two lapsed into a discussion about said developments, leaving Galinda rather lost. She eventually abandoned the two to go in search of Cyara, intending to take the younger girl out shopping.

Even when Kevon went inside as well after a while, Elphaba stayed out, sitting on a bench in the gardens and watching the snow falling from the grey sky. She had now been here in the Vinkus for nearly two weeks already, she realised. She had purposefully stayed inside and around the castle, not wanting to be confronted with the Vinkun people, who all knew she was going to be their queen one day. She had never felt comfortable being the centre of attention, as she had told Cyara before, and she was a little scared, too. What if the people didn't like her because of her skin? What if she would be a horrible queen? She didn't want to let them down, but she was afraid she already had, merely by being who she was.

Despite all that, however, she felt an itch now to get off the castle grounds and out into the province she was meant to rule. How could she rule over people she had never even met?

And so she rose to her feet, took a deep breath, and left for the nearest village.

Even though she hadn't been outside of the gates since the day of their arrival, didn't mean she didn't know anything about the Vinkus. She had read a lot of books about the province, its people, and its customs, both before and after she had arrived – the royal library held many interesting books she had never been able to find either in Munchkinland or in the library at Shiz. She had also discussed many things about the Vinkus with Cyara and Kevon, always wanting to know more about everything.

She looked around her in wonder now, marvelling at the snow-covered roads, meadows, and grasslands, at the people she encountered, the way they dressed, and the way they held themselves. Once she reached the outskirts of the village, she saw buildings, too, and she stopped for a moment to admire the architecture. The stores looked small, but cosy – rather the same as the houses themselves – and the people she met mostly seemed happy and kind.

A young boy froze dead in his tracks when he saw her and for a moment, she was afraid he would start screaming because of her skin colour; but then he exclaimed, "Oh my Oz, you're the new princess!"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Not yet."

"Guys, look!" he shouted at his friends, who came running towards him. "It's the new princess! She's the girl Prince Fiyero will marry in a few weeks!"

One of the girls' eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Are you Miss… Miss El…" She clearly tried to remember Elphaba's name, and the dark-haired witch helped her.

"Elphaba."

"Miss Elphaba!" The girl beamed at her.

Another girl was frowning. "Why are you green?"

"Did you eat grass?" a boy asked earnestly. "Because Mummy always says I can't eat grass or I'll turn green."

She sighed. "No, I didn't eat grass. I was born this way."

"Why?" the boy wanted to know and she shook her head.

"No-one knows."

"Are you going to wear a pretty dress when you get married?" the first girl asked, her eyes shining. The other girl held her breath and looked at Elphaba with that same anticipation written all over her face, eagerly expecting her answer.

"I think so," said Elphaba, a bit taken aback when the girls both started squealing.

"Do you love Prince Fiyero?" the second girl asked.

Elphaba faltered.

"I heard he's a really good hunter," a boy offered.

His friend nodded. "And he is so strong, he can lift a bench with four girls on it with _one _hand."

"He runs faster than a Leopard."

"And he can eat more than a Bear."

That latter statement, Elphaba believed. She smothered a laugh in her hand.

"He's handsome, too," one of the girls said dreamily and the boys gave her disgusted looks.

Meanwhile, some of the adults had been alerted by the children's squealing and came to see what was so amazing. When they recognised Elphaba, they curtseyed.

"Your Highness," one of them began, but Elphaba waved him away nervously.

"I'm not married to him yet," she reminded him. "There is no need for all that. I just wanted to see some of the Vinkus."

A woman smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, then, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba could see her gaze linger on her skin, but the woman quickly shook it off. "We shall leave you in peace. Come on, children."

They all left and Elphaba leant against a building for a moment, catching her breath. She hated being sociable – she always felt so awkward and she had no idea what to say. She supposed she'd have to get used to that, too, now that she would become a princess. She suppressed a shudder at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Eep, I'm still not over the shock :P. I love you all in a non-creepy way!<strong>


	7. 6

**AN: Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews! ^^**

**6.**

She explored more of the village, keeping most of her face covered by the hood of her cloak as she went. When the snow started falling more heavily, she made her way back to the castle; but by the time she actually reached it, her cloak was heavy and sodden and she was completely soaked underneath. She was shivering as she made her way over to the castle entrance.

"Miss Elphaba." A servant curtseyed, eyeing her worriedly. "Did you get caught in the snow? Wait here – I'll fetch His Highness." Elphaba started to call him back to tell him that wouldn't be necessary, but he was already gone and so she just stayed there, still shivering in her cold, wet clothes.

Fiyero appeared mere minutes later, looking puzzled at the sight of her. "Elphaba? What happened? Did you fall into a pond?" he joked as he came down the stairs towards her.

She shook her head, causing her hood to fall off and her wet hair to whip around her face. "No," she said, her teeth chattering. "It's a blizzard out there."

He laughed. "I would hardly call that a blizzard. You should see the snow storms in February." He took her damp cloak from her and tossed it at a servant before taking her arm and leading her towards another door. "Let's get you warmed up before you catch pneumonia – it wouldn't be the first time someone does around here."

She eyed him warily. "You're taking me to the hot springs."

He sighed. "I can also take you upstairs to your room, get you some towels, and make a fire; but by the time you are warm and dry again, it will be too late. If you want to risk pneumonia, that's fine with me, but trust me when I say that the hot springs are the best way to get you warm quickly."

She bit her lip, but thought of Kevon's words and nodded. She was going to try to trust him. "Okay."

He seemed surprised at her giving in, but he didn't comment on it and instead led her through the door, into a short hallway, and then down a stairs and through the heavy door behind which the springs lay. He helped her out of her soaked dress, leaving her in her thinner, but equally long slip. She blushed a little, even though there was nothing to be seen that he couldn't see when she was fully clothed – and besides, she thought wryly, he had already seen more of her than she would care to admit.

"Go on in," he urged her and she did, carefully stepping into the hot water. She sighed in contentment at the feeling. He was right – this did warm her up quickly. She soaked in the warmth of the water, disappearing underneath it and shaking back her hair.

She looked at him. He was still standing on the side, watching her with a peculiar look on his face.

"Thank you," she said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

He grinned a lopsided grin at her. "You're welcome. Stay here – I'll get you some towels and dry clothes."

She splashed through the water while he was gone, swimming a bit and floating on her back, staring up at the ceiling through the steam rising from the springs. She had half expected him to maul her, or try to drown her. The fact that he seemed to genuinely care about her health surprised her more than it probably should have, and she felt embarrassed. She shouldn't have gone around jumping to conclusions about him. He had been right the previous time – she didn't know him, and aside from his earlier behaviour, she had no reason to mistrust him. He was trying to be nice to her now and all she'd done was snap at him.

He returned not long thereafter with some large, fluffy towels and one of Elphaba's own dresses. He sat down on one of the benches and watched her for a while until she came out of the warm water, her cheeks flushed now from the heat.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Much. Thank you."

"You already said that." He grinned, but his grin immediately faded when she stepped out of the water entirely and he could see the way her slip clung to her forms. He swallowed. His eyes hadn't been deceiving him last time – she definishly had curves. And maybe it was the fact that he didn't hate her anymore, but he didn't think the green was all that ugly and repulsive after all. It was actually a rather pretty colour – the colour of emeralds.

He quickly grabbed one of the towels for her and held it out so that she could wrap herself up in it. She ordered him to turn around, which he did, as she got rid of the wet slip and put on the dry dress instead, drying herself off quickly and wrapping a towel around her hair. "Okay, you can look again."

"Let's get you upstairs," he said, gathering the wet towels and her wet dress and slip as well, flushing a little when he touched them. "I think that fire will be a good idea now."

She nodded. "Probably. I hope I didn't catch anything," she muttered and he shrugged.

"You won't find out until later," he said. "Vinkun winters are pretty harsh, though; and pneumonia and the cold spread like wildfire in this season."

"Great." She sighed and followed Fiyero out of the basement and up the stairs until they reached one of the sitting rooms. Fiyero started a fire while a servant went to get a blanket on the prince's request, which Elphaba accepted gratefully and draped around herself as she sat by the fire and relished in its warmth.

Fiyero stretched out on the couch, his hands behind his head, and they sat in silence for a while.

Elphaba was the one to break it eventually. "Fiyero?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you…" She faltered, then pressed on. "Do you hate me?"

"No!" he said, sitting up. "What gave you that idea?"

She gave him a sceptical look and he had the decency to look sheepish. "Okay, I see your point, but… you weren't very nice to me, either, you know. Do _you _hate _me_?"

"I did," she admitted. "In the beginning."

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "I guess I did, too… hate you, I mean."

"Because of my skin?"

He shrugged. "Because I thought you were weird."

She actually chuckled. "Well, I guess I am pretty weird."

He grinned at her. "Not necessarily in a bad way, though. I guess I was mostly just mad at the whole world for forcing me into a marriage when I would much rather keep partying and fooling around, and I kind of took that out on you… but it wasn't really your fault, of course. I mean, I don't think you want this any more than I do."

"I wanted to use my education to do something useful," said Elphaba. "I hated being forced into this at first, but I talked to your grandfather a lot and he made me realise that, in a way, I'm getting my wish. I'll have a lot of political power as Queen of the Vinkus; and by marrying you, I help creating a connection between the Vinkus and Munchkinland that is of vital importance in bringing down the Wizard."

Fiyero gaped at her. "Bringing down the Wizard?"

"Because of everything he's done to the Animals," she said.

Much to his embarrassment, he realised he hardly knew anything about all that – let alone about the reason for his parents marrying him off to Elphaba. He'd heard something here and there about Animal banns, but he hadn't paid much attention. He hadn't really cared. "So our marriage is really… what? A business agreement?"

She nodded. "Mostly, yes. It's also partly an attempt of your parents to get you to settle down."

He sighed. "They're probably desperate," he acknowledged. "But they never stopped to ask me what _I _want. They're nice enough, don't get me wrong, but they never really _listen_…"

"Hey," a voice cut in. They both looked up to find Cyara walking into the room, plopping down in a chair by the fire. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking," said Fiyero.

Cyara raised an eyebrow.

"Elphaba got caught in the snowfall," her brother explained, "so we're trying to warm her up a little."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad out." Cyara scooted closer to the fire. "Dad thinks we might even get snowed in. It's early for blizzards, but still – I wouldn't be surprised if one came along soon."

"Blizzards?" asked Nessarose, who wheeled herself into the room. Galinda was accompanying her and both girls looked a little fearful. "Really?"

"Don't worry," Cyara assured them, "they're not _that _bad. I just wouldn't advise you to go outside during a Vinkun blizzard."

Nessarose shuddered and Galinda made a face. "No, thank you." She sat down next to Elphaba. "Elphie, Mr Layi and I were thinking –"

"Who?" Fiyero interrupted her and the blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"Your wedding planner," she said in exasperation before turning back to Elphaba. "We were thinking that maybe it would be nice to let Fiyero choose the flowers, since you don't care anything about flowers and that way he gets to feel like he has some input, too –"

"Galinda," Fiyero interjected again, "I could not care less about the flowers at our wedding. In fact, I could not care less about this entire wedding. If it took place in the Emerald Palace with the Wizard there to marry us and a flying pink bubble to take us away on our honeymoon, I wouldn't be impressed in the least; and if it was to be held in a brothel in Quadling Country with swamp rats for witnesses and with Elphaba and I not wearing anything but mud, I wouldn't care one bit." Okay, that was a lie. The thought of Elphaba wearing nothing but mud was… interesting, at least. "Just _pick some flowers_, Galinda."

Nessarose and Cyara were giggling and Elphaba smirked, but Galinda looked absolutely horrified.

"You were right, Elphie," she said, sniffing and turning her back towards Fiyero. "He is an uncivilised, unmannered idiot and I feel sorry for you that you have to marry him." With that, she left the room, her chin stuck out and her head held high.

Fiyero looked a little bewildered. "Um, okay. _Ouch_," he said, not entirely joking.

"Don't worry about it," Elphaba said, placing one hand on his arm. "Galinda is just… Galinda. She's very extreme sometimes and all things pretty – clothes, colour schemes, flowers – are sacred to her. She'll come around."

Nessarose was looking at the two curiously, but didn't ask any questions. Cyara was just about to open her mouth when Galinda came back into the room to call, "Nessa, Cyara – we need you for the fitting of the bridesmaid dresses!"

Nessa's face brightened and the two girls left with Galinda, all three of them chattering excitedly. Elphaba just groaned and leant her head against the back of her chair. She was fine with getting married now, but she still hated all the fuss surrounding it.

"Don't worry," Fiyero said, reading her facial expression correctly. "We'll just let Galinda and Mr… um… wedding planner… arrange everything, and all we'll have to do is show up."

She flashed him a wry smile. "I hope you're right."

He winked at her. "I'm always right."

She tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread through her when he did that, that wink in her direction, combined with that lopsided grin of his. It was just her being happy they finally got along. That was all that feeling was. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more.


	8. 7

**AN: Yes, guys, they're getting there! ^^**

**Sorry Steph, I'm not going to post the entire story as a Christmas present, haha.**

**Rebeccaseal, your review made me laugh. Are you Galinda's sister? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

When Fiyero walked into the library the next day, he found his father, his grandfather, and Elphaba all there. The latter was curled up in an armchair, sniffling every now and then and with a blanket tightly wrapped around her. The two men were sitting on the couch beside Elphaba's chair and the three of them were discussing something.

Kevon looked up when Fiyero entered and smiled at his grandson. "Your future wife is a smart girl, Yero," he said with a tinge of pride in his voice. "She has a lot of great ideas for the Vinkus."

"She does," Humberto admitted a little reluctantly. This was the first time he had had a proper conversation with Elphaba and he was surprised at how intelligent and fiery she was in her responses, at the good ideas she had, and even at the diplomatic way she handled her arguments. She had a gift for telling other people they were completely wrong without rubbing them the wrong way. She was friendly and polite, and the king felt a little ashamed for having judged her so harshly before. Maybe his father had been right. He should talk to Danna, too, and have her get to know Elphaba better. He was sure she'd like the girl as well.

"We'll leave you now, though," King Humberto added, smiling at the young witch. "I have some matters to attend to, anyway. You rest – a servant will bring up some tea with lemon and honey for you soon."

"Thank you," Elphaba said gratefully, and Humberto and Kevon rose to their feet and left the library.

Fiyero sat down on her other side. "Are you sick?"

"I have a cold," she confirmed, sighing. Her voice was hoarse and he could tell that her nose was blocked.

"I guess even the hot springs weren't enough, then," he said sympathetically. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's not like it's your fault." She wiped her nose with her sleeve. "At least you tried your best – if you hadn't helped me yesterday, I might have ended up with pneumonia after all."

He shrugged. "Still. Do you want me to get you anything? Or can I do anything to help?"

"That's really sweet of you," she said softly, "but I'm fine."

He nodded. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So…" Elphaba broke it after a while. "What do you like to do?"

He stared at her. "Huh?"

She laughed softly, then coughed. "I was just thinking that… that you were right, the other day," she said, blushing a little. "And so was your grandfather. I never really gave you a fair chance, and I was just thinking… well, maybe this _would _be easier if we'd get to know one another better and maybe even get along."

Fiyero nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay." He held out his hand. "Truce? And not one that you will break the moment I make a bad joke about hot springs," he added, only half-joking.

She chuckled softly. "Truce," she agreed, shaking his hand.

He shuddered. "Oz, woman, that hand is freezing." He took her hand between his own and started to rub it. "So what do _you _like to do?"

"I asked you first."

He rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. I don't suppose "partying" would be a valid answer for you, would it?"

"No," she said. "Neither would "drinking" or "fooling around with girls". Besides… do you _really _enjoy doing those things? In all honesty?"

She felt his grip on her hand tighten and she squeezed back. "You don't have to tell me," she said. "But if you do, I promise I would never use it against you. I can be mean if I want to, but I'd never sink _that _low."

He sighed and then slowly shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I don't _really _enjoy all those parties all that much. It's just an easy way to escape my responsibilities and that stupid little voice in my head."

She nodded in understanding. "So what _do _you like to do?"

"Drawing," he said immediately, his face lighting up. "I've been doing it ever since I was a little boy and I still love it."

"Really?" she asked, clearly intrigued. "What do you draw?"

He shrugged. "All kinds of things," he said, resuming his rubbing of both her hands, which were still cold – they always were. "The sun setting over the Thousand Year Grasslands. The view on the gardens from my bedroom window. My sister. My grandfather. My sister and my grandfather having tea in the gardens I can see from my bedroom window."

She laughed, then sneezed. "Sorry. Can I see them?"

"I'll show you later," he promised. "It's your turn now."

She pulled back one hand to indicate the book on the side table next to her chair. "Reading. Obviously."

"Horseback riding," he said.

She smiled. "Me, too. Your sister took me a few times," she said. "I never really rode all that much back in Munchkinland – Father wouldn't let me – but I do like it. I also love music, though I can't play anything myself."

"Me, neither." Fiyero grinned. "Mum and Dad tried to teach me when I was younger, but the royal musical instruments and I never really became friends."

She laughed.

They continued to discuss their likes and dislikes, and Fiyero told her a little more about life in the Vinkus, while she told him about her experiences in Munchkinland and at Shiz.

"So…" he said a little awkwardly after a while, slowly lowering their joint hands and letting go of hers. "Don't get mad, but I'm kind of… curious about something… and I don't mean to be rude, I honestly don't, but…"

"But you want to know why I'm green," Elphaba finished for him and he flushed.

"Well… yeah." He winced in anticipation. "Don't kill me."

She chuckled, then sneezed again. "Ugh. Sorry." She wiped her nose with her sleeve and sniffled. "I don't know why I'm green," she answered his question. "I was born this way."

Fiyero nodded slowly. "Okay."

A servant entered the room carrying a tray. Elphaba gratefully accepted a cup of tea with lemon and honey from the man and Fiyero took the other mug, which was filled with coffee.

"Can I ask you something else?" he asked as he watched Elphaba sip her tea without touching his own drink.

She didn't even look up at him. "Of course. If I don't feel like answering, I won't answer; but you're always free to ask."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He was quiet for a moment, gathering his courage before throwing it out. "Have people really always avoided you because of your skin?"

She went very still, her cup still cradled in her hands and her eyes trained on it. "Who told you that?"

"I…" He hesitated, then decided to tell the truth. "I eavesdropped on you and Galinda and Nessa," he muttered, "that day when Galinda had just arrived."

She slowly raised her gaze to meet his. "Is that why you suddenly started being nice to me?" she asked, her voice low. "Because you felt sorry for me?"

"No," he said firmly. "Not because I felt sorry for you. Because I realised the way I'd been treating you wasn't right."

She sighed and took another sip of tea, considering her answer for a moment. "Yes," she said finally. "Nearly everyone I've ever met reacted to me the same way you did. They either gape at me or scream. Most people are repulsed by my skin; some people make fun of me because of it."

He bit his lip. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I should have known better than to treat you the way I did. I wasn't raised that way and it wasn't right."

"It's alright, Fiyero." She shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I won't do it again," he promised. "Ever."

That earned him a small smile from her. "Thanks."

He grinned at her and stretched out on the couch. "You know?"

"What?"

"You're not nearly as bad as I first thought you were."

She tossed a cushion at him, laughing. "Right back at you, Mr Prince."

* * *

><p>They grew closer after that. Fiyero started joining her in the library more often and when she was taking a walk with Cyara, Nessa, or Galinda, he often came along as well. She sometimes read parts of her favourite books aloud for him and he showed her his drawings, which she sincerely thought were very good.<p>

"Elphie!" Galinda came running into the music room, where Cyara was playing something simple on the piano for Elphaba. They both looked up when the blonde rushed in.

Galinda positively beamed. "Elphie," she almost sang, "your wedding dress is here!"

Cyara's face lit up and Elphaba's fell. "Oh, joy."

"Don't spoil it," Galinda said sternly. "Come on, Elphie, please? I want to see what you look like in it!"

Elphaba sighed and rose to her feet. "Alright, fine. If only because you're never going to let it go until I try the damned thing on."

Cyara looked at the two older girls curiously as they walked through the hallways of Adurin Iir. "How did the two of you ever become friends?"

"Oh, that's easy," Galinda said cheerfully. "We hated one another. I gave Elphie the most hideodeous hat you'll ever see in your life and convinced her that it was fashionable and she should wear it to the party that night."

"So I wore the hat to the party," Elphaba took over, "and everyone laughed at me. I was too stubborn and too proud to leave, so instead I faced them all and started dancing by myself."

Galinda burst into giggles at the memory. "I definishly hope your dancing at your wedding will be better, Elphie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I felt ashamed of myself for doing that to her," Galinda continued the story, looking at the Vinkun princess, "so I joined Elphie on the dance floor, and then everyone else did, too; and then we were friends."

Cyara shook her head. "That's… interesting."

Elphaba laughed. "That's one way to put it."

"Wait," Galinda said suddenly. "Where is Fiyero?"

"Out horseback riding," said Elphaba. "I would have joined him, but everyone insisted I stay inside to make sure my cold is better before the wedding. Why?"

"Because I don't want him to see you in your dress," Galinda explained. "It's bad luck. And, you know, I kind of don't want to see Fiyero at all." She sniffed.

"He's really not that bad, Glin," Elphaba tried, but the blonde would not be convinced.

"He's annoying and arrogant," she declared, "and he is disrespectful."

"Because he said he didn't care about the flowers or the colour scheme of the wedding?" Elphaba asked drily.

"Yes!" Galinda exclaimed. "It's balmsephy!"

"Blasphemy," Cyara corrected her, but Galinda ignored her. She pushed open a door and motioned for the other girls to come inside.

When Elphaba saw the dress, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Please tell me I am not going to have to wear that."

"You are," Mr Layi, the wedding planner, said as he emerged from behind a screen in the back of the room.

"Yes!" Galinda squealed. "Isn't it amazing?"

"No," Elphaba said in all honesty.

The dress was huge and poofy. The bodice was strapless, with gold beading woven in patterns all over it; from the waist down, it looked like the dress had exploded in layers and layers of tulle, with a two-metre train. There was a veil with it that had the same golden patterns as the bodice of the dress and fell down to the floor.

"It's gorgeous," Cyara whispered in awe.

"It is," Elphaba agreed. "On that mannequin. It would be gorgeous on you or Galinda, too… but who in Oz ever thought _this _would look good on _me_?!"

"I did," Galinda said, slightly offended. "And so did Mr Layi."

Elphaba sighed. "Glin, it's way too white to look good with my skin and you know how much I hate tulle, trains, and poofy skirts… not to mention golden beading and the fact that the thing does not have _straps_. What if it falls down halfway through the ceremony and the whole Vinkus can see my breasts?"

Cyara and Galinda both giggled and the latter waved her friend away. "Oh, Elphie, don't worry! It will stay put," she assured the green girl. "Here, you just go and try it on."

Mr Layi seemed to be as excited as the girls as Elphaba disappeared behind the screen and changed into the dress. Queen Danna came to have a look as well and when Elphaba stepped out from behind the screen to find four pairs of eyes on her, she felt decidedly uncomfortable.

"Wow," Cyara breathed and Galinda nodded, her smile nearly splitting her face in two.

"Perfect," Mr Layi declared. "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

Danna looked at the young woman standing before her in a wedding dress, lost for words.

"I… you look lovely, Elphaba," she said finally, finding, to her surprise, that she meant it.

Elphaba smiled shyly and looked down. "Thank you."

For the first time, it struck the queen that this girl was not nearly as tough as she looked.

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous?" she asked the others worriedly and they all shook their heads in unison.

Elphaba sighed. "Well, then. I guess this will be my wedding dress."

Just then, King Humberto poked his head around the door. "Have any of you seen Fiyero?" When he laid eyes on Elphaba, his jaw dropped. "Sweet Oz, Elphaba," he said, coming into the room. He studied her intently and shook his head. "You truly look like a princess."

Before she could think of a reply, Cyara asked, "Why are you looking for Fiyero, Dad?"

"It's just that he hasn't returned yet," Humberto said, looking at his youngest daughter, "and it's already getting dark outside."

Alarmed, Cyara looked up.

"He's always home before dark when horseback riding," she said. "Always."

Humberto nodded worriedly. "I know."

"What if something happened to him?"

The king sighed. "I sent out some guards to look for him," he said, "but they've had no luck so far."

Danna placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"It wouldn't be the first time he's lost track of time," she said. "Or maybe he went into one of the towns to attend a party."

"He hasn't been to a party in weeks," Cyara pointed out to her mother.

Danna sighed. "I know." She squeezed Humberto's shoulder and looked at her daughter and their guests. "Let's give it another while," she said. "If he is not back soon, we will send out more search parties."

They all nodded, but Elphaba had a bad feeling about this; and judging by the looks on the others' faces, she was not the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THEN THE DRAMA KICKED IN.<strong>

**Favourite lines? :)**


	9. 8

**AN: Remember when I said something about drama kicking in? I was joking, so you can calm down and put away the pitchforks now :P.**

**Also, I forgot to tell you last time that the picture of Elphaba's wedding dress is on my blog. Queenofcliffies dot blogspot dot nl.**

**Almost forgot - virtual Christmas dinner for GreenForGood for being the 100th reviewer! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

"If he dies or goes missing," Galinda said thoughtfully, "does that mean the wedding is off?"

Nessarose was horrified. "Galinda!"

"What?" the blonde said defensively. "I was just wondering."

"You can't say such things!"

"Why not? I don't like him." Galinda crossed her arms defiantly. "I just don't want Elphie to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, that's all."

"I honestly think he's getting better," Cyara said, but Galinda dismissed the princess with a shake of her head.

"Not good enough."

Queen Danna swept into the room, her skirts rustling, and all four girls present immediately turned to face her.

"Has he been found?" Nessarose asked anxiously, but the queen shook her head.

"Not yet," she said. She looked more worried than any of the girls had ever seen her. "The search parties are still out looking for him."

"Stupid Fiyero," Cyara said, but they could tell that she was worried as well. "This is so typically him."

"Maybe he ran away so that he wouldn't have to marry Elphie?" Galinda suggested.

Cyara grimaced. "As idiotic as that would be, I could actually see him doing that," she admitted. "He often acts before he thinks." She looked confused. "But I really thought he and Elphaba were getting along better…"

"I thought so, too," said Elphaba softly, turning back to the window to look out over the roads. She'd been standing there for half an hour already, hoping to catch a glimpse of the search parties returning with Fiyero; but all she'd seen so far was snow.

"I don't think that's it," Danna said, lightly running a hand over her daughter's light blonde hair. "Maybe he has gotten lost."

"He knows this area better than anyone," Cyara pointed out. "He couldn't get lost if he wanted to. What if something bad happened to him, Mum?"

Danna just opened her mouth to reply when Elphaba suddenly spoke up from the window.

"They found him!"

Danna rushed to the window to see for herself and then immediately hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Cyara hesitated for a moment, but did not follow her mother.

"Let's stay here," she said. "We'll hear what happened soon enough."

They only had to wait for a short while before there was a lot of commotion in the hallway. Cyara slipped out of the room to see what was going on and when she returned, she reported, "He couldn't see anything because of the snow, so his horse stepped into a hole in the ground, Fiyero fell off and hurt his leg, and he couldn't get back onto his horse again, so he's been lying out in the snow for hours before he was found. The idiot."

Nessarose shook her head. "That was hardly his fault, was it?"

"He's just an idiot in general." Cyara rolled her eyes. "Apparently he'll be fine, though."

It was a while later that Kevon finally came into the room, shaking his head when he saw four faces turning in his direction.

"He dislocated his knee," he said. "Humberto and Danna are frantic, because the doctor is not entirely sure whether or not he will be able to walk normally again in time for the wedding. He's going to need to take it easy these next couple of weeks."

"But he will be alright?" Elphaba asked and Kevon nodded with a reassuring smile.

"He will be perfectly fine," he said. "You can see him, if you want to."

Cyara left to see him immediately. Galinda declined the offer with a huff and Nessarose decided to stay as well, thinking it was not her place to visit the prince.

Elphaba didn't go, either; but that night, when she was padding through the hallway after putting Nessa to bed, she hesitated before going to her own room. Fiyero was her fiancé and, she supposed, her friend. She should go see him.

Fiyero was dozing when she came in, but he sat up the moment he opened his eyes and saw her. He was paler than usual, but otherwise, he seemed to be doing alright.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't feel entirely comfortable visiting you with all those other people here," she admitted. "Your family, the doctor, and the staff were all constantly running in and out. But we're engaged. It would be weird if I didn't come."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's the reason you came?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head. He noticed that she was wearing her hair loose, which he had never seen on her before – even those times in the hot springs, she'd kept it braided, or at the very least in a ponytail. This looked much prettier on her.

"No," she said softly. "That's not why I came. I just…" She sighed. "I guess I was worried about you."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Really?"

"Don't look so smug about it." She shrugged. "Well, yes. I mean, you helped me when I got caught in that snow storm the other day, and after that… we sort of became friends, didn't we? And everyone was worried when you didn't come back – not just me. We thought something happened to you."

He grimaced. "And you were right."

She approached the bed cautiously, nodding towards the blankets. "How's your knee?"

"All wrapped up," he said. "It was dislocated, so the doctor had to push it back into the right position, and then he bandaged it up tightly. I have to keep my leg propped up on some pillows for the next few days. After that I can slowly start trying to walk again, but everyone is freaking out because they're scared I will be hobbling towards the altar on the first day of the new year."

Elphaba chuckled. "I think it will be fine."

"Me, too." He scooted over a little and patted the bed next to him. "Will you stay for a while? You have no idea how boring it is, lying here all by yourself."

"You poor baby," she teased him, but she did sit down on the edge of his bed. She nodded at the Lurlinemas tree in the corner of the room. "At least you have something to look at."

He laughed. "I requested for some staff members to put it up," he confessed. "I love Lurlinemas. The lights, the presents… just the general feeling in the air. Especially when there's also snow outside. It's my favourite time of the year."

She nodded, picturing Lurlinemas the way he described it. She supposed it would be her favourite time of the year, too, if it were really like that.

"What about you?" he asked, as if he'd read her mind.

She shrugged. "I've never really loved Lurlinemas all that much," she said honestly.

The look on Fiyero's face was priceless. "_What_?!" he demanded as if she'd just said she flew through the air on a broomstick on a regular basis. "Why?!"

"I used to love it," she said, pulling her legs up underneath her, crossing them. "It used to be like you described, I think – a decorated tree, presents, songs, and laughter…"

He looked confused. "So what changed?" he asked. "And what do you mean, "you think"?"

"I don't really remember." She looked down. "I was only three when my mother died," she said softly. "Lurlinemas – or anything, really – has never been the same after that."

Fiyero was quiet, his heart aching for her. He'd known the governor did not have a wife anymore, but he'd never really thought about it. He didn't know how she'd died, or when; and he hadn't realised until now what it must have meant for Elphaba and Nessarose.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely and she smiled at him.

"It's okay," she said. "It was a long time ago."

He hesitantly reached for her hand, taking it in his. He could tell she was surprised by the gesture, but she didn't pull away as he squeezed it.

"What happened?" he asked her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…"

"She died in childbirth with Nessa," she said candidly. "I don't remember much about her, to be honest – and Nessa, of course, doesn't remember anything about her at all. I'm the only mother she's ever known."

He didn't know what to say.

"What about your father?" he finally managed.

Instantly, he could see a certain kind of sadness dawning on her.

"He…" She faltered, unsure of what to say. "I think… her death hit him hard," she said eventually. "Like I said, I don't remember much about Mother… I remember even less about Father back when she was still alive. I do know he loved her very much. Maybe he changed because of her death… maybe he always was the way he is now. I can't say. It doesn't really matter, either." She shook her head. "I think it's why he so dotes on Nessa, though. To him, she is like a piece of Mother he can hold on to."

Fiyero frowned. "But what about you?"

She let out a short, mirthless laugh. "Me? I am only a reminder to him of why she died, Fiyero. A green, unnatural, embarrassing, and horrible reminder."

He looked horrified at that. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. How does your knee feel?"

He kept on looking at her. She avoided his gaze.

"Fae…" he said.

She blinked. "What?"

"Oh." He looked a little embarrassed. "I, um… I wanted to give you a nickname, now that we're… um… friends, I guess… and "Fae" got stuck in my head," he admitted. "I can change it if you hate it…"

"No." She shook her head. "I like it."

"Okay. Good." He smiled. "And my knee is fine, thank you for asking. Will you tell me about your father now?"

She shook her head again and hopped off the bed. "I'm going back to my room."

"Hey, wait!" He reached out to try and take her hand, but she was already out of his reach. "I'm sorry. I won't mention it again. Please don't go."

"It's late, Yero." She gave him a small smile that told him he was forgiven. "I'm going to get some sleep and you should, too. I'll be back in the morning."

He sighed, deflating. "Alright."

She chuckled. "Goodnight." With that, she slipped out of the door.

* * *

><p>She did return in the morning, as promised, and she'd brought some books with her.<p>

"I figured I might as well find a way to entertain you while you're stuck in bed," she said, crawling on the bed next to him again and leaning against the headboard. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I brought some different things from the library. Here I have a classic piece of Ozian literature…"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Or a book about the customs and traditions in the Vinkus…"

"I live in the Vinkus," he pointed out to her. "I don't think there's anything in that book I haven't already been told during my long, long history lessons as a child."

She laughed. "Alright then, I'll keep that one for myself." She put it on the nightstand, but he stopped her.

"I'll read it with you, if you want," he offered. "I could tell you some more things about everything that's in there."

Her face lit up. "Really? That'd be great," she said honestly. She shivered and stood. "But first I'm going to light a fire. It's freezing in here."

"I could call a servant –"

"Don't be ridiculous. I know how to light a fire." She piled up some thin logs and lit them, blowing gently before adding a few thicker pieces of wood. Within a few minutes, she had a nice fire going and she sat back on the bed next to Fiyero.

She started reading out loud, but he interrupted her when he noticed that she was still shivering. "Do you want a blanket?"

She hesitated.

He rolled his eyes. "You just escaped pneumonia a few days ago," he said. "Our parents will never forgive you if you end up in bed before our wedding day just because you were too stubborn to admit that you're cold. Here." He pulled one of the blankets from his bed and tried to wrap it around her. "I have three of them, anyway."

"Thank you," she said, a little reluctantly. He grinned at her and let her read on.

At some point, Fiyero's mother came to check up on him. She faltered when she saw Elphaba sitting on the bed.

"She's keeping me company," Fiyero explained, pointing at the book. "We're just reading. I was bored."

Queen Danna could not help but sigh. "You are always bored, Fiyero."

He chuckled. "Yeah…"

In reality, though, Danna was a little stunned. Ever since Fiyero had started his difficult stage, she didn't think she had ever voluntarily seen him pick up a book again. Of course, he could just be so horribly bored that he broke his own rule; but somehow, she didn't think it was that.

She looked at him, taking it all in – the expression on his face and the gestures he made as he explained some Vinkun tradition to his bride-to-be. She also looked at Elphaba, the way she looked at Fiyero in interest, asking questions every now and then, and the way she'd sometimes glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Danna quietly left the room and returned to the parlour, where her husband and Kevon were both reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee within reach.

Humberto looked up when she entered. "How is she?"

Danna shook her head. "I think," she said slowly and incredulously, lowering herself into a chair, "I think that our son and our future daughter-in-law are actually falling in love."

Humberto looked surprised and Danna could not quite believe it, either. Kevon, however, just smiled to himself and kept reading his newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to you all!<strong>


	10. 9

**AN: I'm glad you all like this story :).**

**Humole, you don't have to be worried about angst and drama :P. There won't be much, and it won't last long.**

**Rebeccaseal: I know it's pretty white, but since it's all very official and she's about to become a royal, I think they'd make her wear white.**

**PerlogAnnwyl: No, she doesn't - this is Shiz-era, so before Defying Gravity, so she has never flown on a broomstick.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

"What do you think you're doing?" Elphaba asked her reflection in the mirror. "You're not falling in love with him, are you?" She made a face at herself. "He's not going to love you back, Elphaba. You're friends now, but you're still green. Face it – you're being ridiculous." She sighed, realising she was talking to her own mirror image. "In more than one way, apparently," she muttered under her breath as she moved away from the mirror and sank down onto her bed.

She tried to deny it, but she knew it was true. She'd spent a lot of time with Fiyero; his parents were too busy and he didn't know Galinda and Nessarose all that well, so Elphaba, Cyara, and his grandfather were the only ones keeping him company while he had to stay in bed. By now, Elphaba and Fiyero had read the entire book about the Vinkus together and had moved on to an adventure story – a compromise between Elphaba's preference for classic literature and Fiyero's liking of horror stories.

She liked being friends with him. She was happy they got along now, she truly was. But why couldn't she just settle for that? Why did she have to feel all these things she _really _did not want to feel? She knew it wasn't that strange to be in love with the man you were supposed to marry, but this was different. _She _was different, and that was the entire problem. Because regardless of whether they were to be married or not and regardless of their friendship, Fiyero would never, ever, fall in love with her. Girls like her did not get men like Fiyero. In fact, girls like her did not get any men at all.

She looked up when there was a soft knock on the door, only to find Kevon standing there, smiling kindly. "Hello, Elphaba. Mind if I come in?"

She shook her head and he entered the room, settling himself in a chair opposite Elphaba's bed.

"So," he began, "how are things going between you and Fiyero?"

She tried not to let her discomfort show. "We're good," she said, nodding slowly. "I mean… we're friends. It's going much better than in the beginning."

Kevon laughed. "I'd say." He cocked his head a little to the side. "I'm asking you this because your wedding date is approaching, Elphaba, and the press are eager to see some of you two. Everyone is waiting for you and Fiyero to appear in public together, especially since they have seen so very little of you since you arrived."

Elphaba nodded. She'd been outside a couple of times now, but she had never gone far and the people in the small villages surrounding Adurin Iir did not seem to have informed the press about their spotting the future crown princess.

"Your wedding is on the first day of the new year," Kevon continued, "and that same day, you will be officially introduced to the Vinkun people… but we were thinking maybe it would be a good idea to have you and Fiyero appear at the Vinkun king and queen's annual Lurlinemas ball."

The mere word "ball" was enough to make Elphaba wary, but she nodded again, realising balls would be a part of her life once she'd be the Vinkun princess. "Of course."

"The feast will be hosted in the Great Hall, as always," said Kevon. "There will be food and champagne, Lurlinemas decorations everywhere, music, and speeches…"

She blanched visibly at that last word. "Please don't say you want me and Fiyero to speak to all those people," she almost begged the old king. She didn't _really _have a problem with speaking in public, but to address an entire throne room filled with Vinkun government officials, lords, ladies, and other people in high positions… she felt terrified at the mere idea.

"No, no, don't worry," Kevon reassured her, and she let out a breath. "We just want you to make an appearance, that's all. The two of you, together. Mingle with the guests, talk to the people, let them get to know you a bit better. That's all."

"Okay." She nodded confidently. "I can do that."

Kevon smiled. "Good." He rose to his feet. "Galinda has already offered to take you shopping for the occasion," he said, making Elphaba groan. "Why don't you all go? Cyara always enjoys a shopping trip, and I'm sure Nessarose wouldn't mind joining; and if you take a carriage and don't stay away for too long, Fiyero can make it, too."

Elphaba understood that this shopping trip, as well, was meant to let the people see more of her and Fiyero as a couple; and she agreed.

Kevon patted her hand and left, and Elphaba stayed on her bed for a while longer, lost in thought, before rising to her feet and leaving the room. She intended to find Galinda and talk some things over with her… or perhaps Nessa would be a better choice, she mused. At least Nessarose could keep her mouth shut… but Galinda's advice would most likely be more valuable.

Weighing both options against one another, she only noticed Fiyero when she nearly bumped into him. She grabbed his arm to keep him from toppling over and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "My fault." She eyed him up and down. "You're walking?"

"Just a little," he admitted. "The doctor said I could try to walk up and down the hallway for a bit, and I'd do anything to get out of my bedroom at this point, so… yeah."

She frowned. "Fiyero, your bedroom is on the other side of the castle."

Another sheepish grin. "So maybe I walked a bit farther than the doctor said I could."

"Your mother will kill you." She rolled her eyes. "If you damage something," she warned him, "and you permanently injure your knee…"

"I won't." He took another careful step. When he wobbled, her hand instinctively shot out to steady him.

"I'm okay," he protested, but he didn't shrug her off as she kept a firm hold of his arm, supporting him as he hobbled through the hallway. When he stumbled, she kept him upright.

"You should sit down."

He seemed about to protest, but she glared at him and he deflated. "Yeah…"

She led him over to one of the sitting rooms, helping him inside and down onto a couch. She made a face. "Why is it icy cold in here as well?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "Get used to it. Every room is cold in the winter," he said. "The stones the castle was built with are just generally cold. The servants keep fires going in most of the rooms, but you just picked one of the sitting rooms we hardly ever use."

She sighed and set to making another fire, finding blankets in a corner and tossing one at Fiyero. "Here. You're going to have to deal with the cold – I'm not dragging you all through the castle in search of a warm room."

He laughed again. "That's fine, Fae."

She helped him prop a cushion underneath his knee and sat down next to him, allowing him to lean against her and ignoring the warm feeling that spread through her.

"I talked to your grandfather," she said. "About the Lurlinemas ball your parents are hosting, and the shopping trip before that."

Fiyero heaved a deep sigh. "I suspected they'd do something like that." He eyed her in interest. "Though I'd love to see you in a pretty dress."

She looked down and then back at him, slightly offended. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. If you, you know, like black."

She scowled at him. "There is nothing wrong with black."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I just said I'd like to see you in some other colour once." He pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe red…?"

She snorted. "I'd look like a Lurlinemas tree!"

"Very dark red."

"Still." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Nothing goes with green, Fiyero. I clash with everything. Literally everything. Don't bother trying."

He sighed. "I get that picking colours to wear would certainly be easier with normal skin," he agreed. "But I bet you didn't look hard enough to find something. Galinda could probably come up with a few colours that go with green."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she bristled.

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "What? Nothing. I just said that –"

"You're saying you hate my skin," she stated angrily.

"What?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no, you're not doing this again. I thought we'd been over this, Elphaba! Don't read into every word I say! Not everything coming out of my mouth is meant to insult you!"

She pulled away from him with a huff. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You are extremely tiring, did you know that?"

"I'm a commotion," she sneered. "Don't you think I know everything you think about me? I know I'm ugly, and annoying, and that I talk too much. I know I care too much about everything, but I can't help it. It's just the way I am and if you can't accept that, then find yourself another wife."

"You forgot "overdramatic"," he pointed out to her dryly, and she gaped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, Fae, I'm teasing you. Oz." He tried to take her hand, but she scooted away from him, then rose to her feet.

"You know what?" she spat. "See that you get back to your room by yourself." She stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fiyero could not figure out his fiancée and it was driving him crazy.<p>

He'd just had another run-in with her in the hallway and all she'd done was sniff and turn away from him. Now, they were in a carriage that would take them to one of the bigger towns around for their Lurlinemas shopping trip; and he couldn't help but wonder what the people would think if they saw the way Elphaba was looking at their prince right now. They certainly wouldn't get the impression that their future princess and their crown prince were sweetly in love, that was for sure.

He liked her – he did. And he wanted to get to know her better. But she was so _prickly_ – every time he opened his mouth, she was insulted, and most of the times he didn't even know what he'd said or done wrong. He'd talked to Nessarose a few days ago, who had told him that Elphaba's life had not been easy.

"She's been teased a lot about her skin," Nessa said. "She's always been excluded from everything… people almost never see past her skin. You can't blame her for that being a sensitive subject for her, Fiyero."

He'd asked her to tell him more, but she'd refused, saying that he'd have to ask Elphaba about that and that it was not Nessa's place to tell him.

Galinda would not tell him anything at all, still claiming that he was a rude idiot and that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Fae?" he asked, hoping against hope that she would at least talk to him.

She didn't acknowledge that he had spoken.

He sighed. "Elphaba, we're going to have to put on slightly happier faces once we arrive," he pointed out. "Or do you want the entire Vinkus to think that we hate one another?"

"She has good reason to hate you," Galinda told him venomously, but Elphaba placed a hand on her friend's arm.

"Leave it," she said. She looked at the prince and nodded. "I'll pretend to like you. For the press."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. He sighed again. "Fae… I thought we were friends."

She sighed, too. "We are. I guess."

Cyara rolled her eyes. "This is going really well, isn't it?" she mumbled to Nessa, who shook her head wearily in agreement.

"Just talk to me," Fiyero almost begged the green girl, and she hesitated, then shook her head.

"Not here," she said. "Later."

He accepted that and they passed the rest of the carriage ride in silence.

The moment they arrived, Galinda hopped out of the carriage and dragged Elphaba over to the first dress shop they saw, Cyara following close behind. By the time Fiyero and Nessarose caught up with them, Elphaba was already in one of the fitting rooms, while Galinda and Cyara chattered excitedly as they pulled out dresses and stacked them in their arms.

"Poor Fabala," Nessa said sympathetically. "She hates shopping. And judging by the dresses Galinda and Cyara are carrying, she's going to hate all of those, too."

Fiyero warily eyed aforementioned dresses. "What, you mean Elphaba doesn't like bright colours, frills, sequins, and tulle?" he asked sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

Nessa giggled and Fiyero grinned at her. They settled themselves comfortably across from the dressing room Elphaba was in, ready to watch and judge the dresses.

Three hours, five stores, forty-three dresses, and just as many rejections later, Galinda and Cyara were growing desperate.

"Just get me something black!" Elphaba ordered them, looking more exhausted than Fiyero had ever seen her. "I don't look good in anything else, anyway!"

Suddenly, Fiyero caught sight of a dress and his eyes lit up. "Fae?" He quickly retrieved the dress and showed it to Galinda and Cyara. "How about this one?"

"Fiyero," Elphaba said the moment she laid eyes on the piece of clothing. "That dress is _silver_."

He nodded. "What's your point?"

"It's tight," she argued, eyeing the dress up and down.

"Just try it on," he told her. "The silver looks nice with your skin, and with your figure, you can handle the tight fit. Come on, Fae!"

"Please try it on, Elphaba?" Cyara asked pleadingly. "I think it will look beautiful on you!"

Elphaba sighed and grumbled, but complied, grabbing the dress and disappearing into the dressing room again.

The moment she came out, Nessarose, Galinda, Fiyero, and Cyara all gasped in unison.

"I'm going to buy you that dress," Fiyero declared, and the others nodded.

"Just this once," said Galinda, "I'm going to agree with Mr Prince. Elphie, you look so beautiful!"

Elphaba couldn't help but scoff. "Of course I do." She turned to inspect herself in the mirror.

The dress was a dark silver colour, the bodice hugging her body down to her hips, from where the skirt gently flowed down to the floor. The sleeves reached her elbows and were partly see-through; the entire bodice was decorated with silver gemstones and though the see-through part of the cleavage dipped a little too low for Elphaba's taste, she had to admit that she did not look too terrible in it and that the tight fit looked... pretty. Sort of.

"You can always wear a silver wrap with it, in case you get cold or are too uncomfortable with showing so much skin," Nessa offered, knowing her sister, and Galinda nodded.

"I have a silver wrap back at the castle," she said, which surprised no-one. "Elphie, please – just look at yourself. You look..."

"Gorgeous," Fiyero said softly, and the green girl whipped around to stare at him.

He shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, but it's true." Green or not green, she really did look gorgeous.

Elphaba herself just tried to hide her blush and the way her heart started fluttering at that statement and turned back to the mirror, critically regarding herself. She supposed she didn't look _too _bad.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in. "I'll take it."

Galinda squealed and Cyara's eyes were shining. "Everyone will look at you at the ball," she said, which almost made Elphaba reconsider, if it weren't for the stunned look still on Fiyero's face.

"You look like a princess," Nessa said softly, earning herself a smile from her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>The dress is on my blog.<strong>


	11. 10

**AN: Still slowly getting there...**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

Of course, they had to hunt for matching shoes and jewellery after that; and it was almost dinnertime by the time they returned to Adurin Iir. Fiyero's knee was bothering him and so he went to lie down in his room for a while, while Nessa allowed Galinda to do her hair and make-up so that they would both look nice for dinner that night. Cyara joined her parents and grandfather for some family time in one of the sitting rooms and Elphaba retreated to the library, finding herself an interesting book on Animal rights.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but it was a comfortable silence. Frexspar was fussing over Nessarose, as always, and Fiyero's parents were quietly talking to one another. Elphaba glanced at her husband-to-be every now and then, but he seemed to be entranced by his food.

She wondered how she felt about him. She wondered if what she was feeling for him was really love, or merely something else. Maybe she just felt good about the fact that they were finally getting along now, which would make their marriage so much easier. Maybe she was just glad to have another friend and that was all.

However, when he took her hand and asked her to come with him after dinner and a herd of butterflies exploded in her stomach, she knew that it was not just that. No matter how hard she tried to deny it or how badly she wished it wasn't true, she knew she was hopelessly in love with her future husband. She felt like kicking herself for it. She _hated _herself for it. She had spent her entire life trying not to feel anything – not when people called her names, not when her own father hardly acknowledged her existence, not when she saw other people together, friends or couples, and knew she would never have that. She couldn't start feeling now. It would only hurt her in the end.

Fiyero led her to his own bedroom and they sat down on a couch by the fireplace.

"You said we'd talk later," he reminded her when she gave him an inquiring look. "Back in the carriage. Well, it's 'later' now, so I thought..."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her. "Why are you so easily upset by everything I say? If you don't want to be friends –"

"No," she cut him off. "I do."

He looked utterly confused and she loathed herself for even thinking it, but it made him look... adorable. "So what's wrong, then?"

She bit her lip. What did she have to tell him? That she couldn't trust him, because hardly anyone in her life had ever been truly nice to her and she still suspected that he was playing some sort of game with her? That it was her fault that her mother had died and her sister was crippled, and that was why she was afraid to care about him, because everyone she cared about always got hurt? That she was in love with him and it was killing her to know that he would never return those feelings – not just because she was ugly and _green_, but also because she was snarky and sarcastic, talked too much, cared too deeply, and was altogether impossible to be around?

He took her hand again and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the electricity that shot up her arm.

"Fae," he said softly. "I know I haven't always been nice to you in the past, but you can trust me."

She glanced at him cautiously. He smiled at her.

"Did you really think I looked gorgeous in that dress?" she blurted out, wanting to kick herself immediately afterwards. What kind of question was that? Why in Oz had she asked him that?! He must think she was completely insane!

He just laughed, however, and shook his head. "Elphaba, how could anyone in their right mind _not _think you looked gorgeous in that dress?" His hand came up, as if he wanted to touch her hair, or her face; but it stilled in mid-air and he lowered it again after that without having touched her at all. "It's a shame you don't dress up more often," he said. "I think you'd look amazing."

She sighed, feeling the old frustration bubbling up again. She'd had these kinds of conversations dozens of time with Galinda back at Shiz. "Fiyero, what's the point?" she demanded. "I'm still green. Do you really think it matters whether I'm an artichoke in a shapeless black frock or an artichoke in a pretty silver dress? I still am, and always will be, an artichoke. Try as I may, I could never be pretty. Prettier than usual, maybe, but never really pretty."

He looked stunned. "Who gave you that idea?"

"The mirror," she said wryly.

He shook his head. "Fae... I truly am sorry about the things I've said to you about your skin," he said. "I... it was very shallow of me. But now... I mean, I can't really deny that it's strange, a person with green skin, but it's not _bad _strange. It's different, but different doesn't have to be a bad thing. Looking at you now, I don't understand how I could ever have thought that your skin is anything other than beautiful."

She could feel her cheeks burning, but she scoffed. "You're just saying that."

He shook his head again. "I'm not. The first time I realised that was that day in the hot water springs," he admitted. "I mean, I know you didn't want me to look... but I did... look... a little..." Now he flushed as well, and she could feel her own face reddening just a bit more. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Anyway... I saw you, then. And it made me realise that your skin is not necessarily ugly. That day... you looked beautiful to me. And once I saw that, it was impossible to not see it every time I looked at you."

"Fiyero," she said firmly, rising to her feet and all but glaring at him. "I appreciate your efforts to make me feel better. I do. But I don't like being lied to, not even when it's to make me feel better, so please just... just stop. I'm glad you're making an effort. I think we will get along just fine as husband and wife. But you really need to stop lying to me or I'll hex you all the way to Quadling Country."

With that, she strode out of the room, leaving Fiyero behind in utter bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Much to the king and queen's relief, by the time Lurlinemas rolled around, Fiyero's knee had healed to the point where he was able to walk relatively normally and could perhaps even dance once or twice. He stayed in bed the entire day before the ball, to give his knee all the rest it needed; while Elphaba was being submitted to a whole different kind of torture – Galinda and her curling iron.<p>

The other girls were all very excited about the ball. Galinda looked beautiful in a rosy pink ball gown with a poofy skirt and glitters everywhere. Nessa was wearing a modest, but elegant golden dress; and Cyara had chosen a gown in an aquamarine colour that matched her eyes. All of them had done something special with their hair – Galinda's was straightened, Cyara's curled, and Nessarose's hair was pinned up in a complicated updo – and now they were all directing their attention to their green friend. Needless to say that was not something Elphaba was very happy about.

Nessa was happily chattering on about the ball as Galinda brushed and then curled Elphaba's long, ebony hair, delicately brushing the curls over her shoulder to give her access to the other strands. Cyara was already choosing the make-up that would go well with both Elphaba's dress and her skin, asking Galinda for her opinion every now and then.

"Fiyero is going to be so impressed," Cyara said excitedly as she admired Elphaba's mirror image. "He already thought you looked gorgeous in that dressing room – just imagine the look on his face when you come out now!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It will probably be a look of terror," she said sarcastically. "Or maybe one of surprise, because he didn't know vegetables could wear make-up, too. _Ow_! Galinda!"

"Did I pull your hair too hard?" Galinda asked innocently. "Sorry. That had _nothing _to do with you being condescending about yourself despite the fact that I firmly told you not to say such things ever again."

"I'm surprised you know what "condescending" means," Elphaba muttered, earning her another hard yank on her hair. After that, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Galinda is right, Fabala," Nessa said. "I really do think the way Fiyero looks at you has changed. Of course it was wrong of him to tease you about your skin in the beginning, but sometimes you have to give people second chances."

Elphaba sighed. "I know."

"He really has changed," Cyara commented as she started on Elphaba's make-up while Galinda put the curling iron away. "He hardly ever goes out anymore –"

"He couldn't. His knee hurt him too much," Elphaba argued.

Cyara frowned at her. "Well, he also hasn't said anything about your skin in weeks –"

"That's just because he finally realised all this would be easier if he'd be nicer to me."

"He hasn't been drunk even once –"

"Because he knows I'd hex him if I caught him."

"He looks at you," Cyara continued. "All the time. And then he quickly looks away when he thinks you're about to look."

"Fabala does the same thing," Nessa said, amused, as her sister's head whipped around to look at her, wide-eyed. "I saw it."

Galinda gaped at her former roommate. "Elphie... are you in love with Fiyero?" she demanded.

"No!" Elphaba cried. "Of course not!"

"I think you are." Galinda gasped. "How can you be in love with such a man?!"

"He's not as bad as he was!" Cyara defended her brother. "We just talked about giving people second chances!"

Galinda sulked. "Okay, okay, you're right... but still." She shook her head. "For Oz's sake, Elphie, you're in _love _with your future husband! This is kind of romantic," she said, gushing. Nessa nodded enthusiastically. Elphaba just groaned.

"And he's in love with you, too," said Cyara casually, causing Elphaba to stare at her in utter disbelief.

"What?!"

"What?" the blonde asked, puzzled. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. Okay, maybe you didn't," she acknowledged. "You haven't known him that long, after all. But I have, and I can see it." She applied some eye shadow to Elphaba's eyelids. "I'm pretty sure he is in love with you."

"You're right," Nessa said to Galinda with a happy sigh. "This _is _romantic."

Elphaba stayed quiet and didn't say anything, secretly wondering if they were right, but instantly dismissing that thought. Of course they weren't right. Who could ever love someone like her? Certainly not a man like Fiyero. She should stop dreaming about what might have been.

She allowed the other girls to buzz around her without another protest from her lips. A part of her was dreading tonight; but another part of her, one that she tried her hardest to silence, could not help but feel hopeful and excited.


	12. 11

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had a busy few days, and since I really need to work a bit harder on my uni papers now, I don't think I'll be able to keep up daily updates - I only have a few more pre-written chapters and I have little time to write at the moment. I'll try to stick to an update every other day.**

**On a different note - HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D May it be wicked, wonderful, and positively emerald. May the Force be with you, may the odds be _ever _in your favour, and may we all defy gravity!**

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

"Ladies and gentlemen," a herald boomed. "May I present to you Their Royal Majesties King Humberto and Queen Danna Tiggular of the Vinkus!"

Everyone present applauded as the king and his wife slowly made their way down a flight of stairs in the middle of the Great Hall. Danna waved and smiled at the people as Humberto nodded.

"His Royal Highness King Kevon Tiggular of the Vinkus, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Cyara!"

Cyara was beaming as she descended the stairs, soaking in the admiration of the Vinkun people. She talked quietly with her grandfather as they stepped down the stairs and mingled with the people, just like her parents had done.

Everyone returned to chatting, dancing, and laughing. The next announcement came a few minutes later.

"Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and Master Boq Parlone of Munchkinland!"

"Boq?" Kevon inquired, looking at his granddaughter. "Isn't that Miss Galinda's boyfriend?"

Cyara nodded with a smile. "He arrived for the wedding after dinner," she explained, "just in time for Galinda to drag him to the ball. He's going to stay here for two weeks or so."

They both watched as a radiant, widely smiling Galinda made their way down the steps with a Munchkin boy by her side. They immediately approached Cyara and Kevon and Boq shook the old king's hand.

"Your Majesty," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Kevon responded kindly.

"Where is Elphaba?" Cyara asked her fellow blonde. "And Fiyero?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fiyero took a wrong step on his way here," she said with a sigh, "so the physician is checking him over, but he appears to be fine. He might come down hobbling after all, though. I think his knee is hurting him pretty badly."

"He won't hobble," Cyara said confidently. "He's too proud for that."

Kevon agreed. "He'd sooner suffer in silence all night long, and suffer the consequences of pushing his knee for days, than let the people here know he's in pain."

"Huh," Galinda muttered. "I guess he and Elphie have more in common than I thought, then."

Kevon made to say something, but the next guests were announced then. "Governor Frexspar Thropp of Munchkinland and his daughter, Miss Nessarose!"

They did not descend the stairs, naturally. Instead they entered the hall through a door beside the stairs. Nessarose was glowing, basking in the attention – especially when a few officials immediately made their way over to the pair to compliment Nessa on her dress and ask her and Frexspar questions about Nessa's future governorship.

"Elphie and Fiyero will be here soon," Galinda assured Cyara and Kevon. She turned to Boq. "Maybe we could dance a bit in the meantime?" she suggested, and Boq happily complied.

When Elphaba and Fiyero still had not appeared ten minutes later, however, and the king and queen were starting to worry as well, Cyara made her way up to the second floor to find them.

"He can't walk," Elphaba said the moment she saw the blonde princess, looking relieved to have someone else there. "He's in too much pain."

"I'm fine!" Fiyero protested, but Cyara could tell that her brother was, indeed, in pain.

"He should stay in bed," Elphaba said.

Fiyero shook his head wildly. "Oh, no. We're going to be presented to the people, Fae! This is big! I can't stay in bed tonight! Here, Cy, help me up." He gripped his younger sister's arm and rose to his feet. He took some time to adjust and then nodded. "See? I've got this. Now let's go."

"Miss Elphaba? Your Highness?" A servant was fumbling nervously in the doorway. "The guests are getting impatient…"

"Alright." Cyara nodded at them both. "Just... you'll be fine. Elphaba, try to support him as much as you can," she advised, "but without actually making it look like you're supporting him, because he's too proud to let that happen. Yero, if you hurt yourself even more because of this, I'm going to hold it over your head for weeks," she informed him. With that, she left to go back to the Great Hall.

Fiyero and Elphaba made their way over to the stairs painstakingly slowly, with her supporting him; but when they reached the top of the stairs, he shrugged her arm off his waist and linked it with his own instead.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are proud, aren't you?"

He grumbled. "Shut up. Let's just go." He took a few steps down the stairs. Elphaba tightened her grip on him when she felt how heavily he was leaning on her, but she didn't say anything.

They could hear their names being announced. "His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus," the voice boomed, "and his fiancée, Miss Elphaba Thropp of Munchkinland!"

Fiyero grinned at the people and waved with his free hand. Elphaba smiled as they descended, but she whispered in his ear, "If I let go of you now, will you topple down the stairs?"

"Absolutely," he replied through gritted teeth, still grinning, and she gave him a wicked grin of her own in return. Recognising the look she had in her eyes, he cringed ever so slightly. "Please don't."

"Of course I won't." She chuckled. "Though it would make a nice story for the press. "Crown Prince topples down stairs at Lurlinemas ball". I bet everyone would love that."

"Everyone but me." He tightened his grip on her. "Please don't let me fall."

"Of course not. I'm not heartless, you know," she said, a little offended.

They reached the end of the stairs and approached the Vinkun king and queen, their arms still linked, with Fiyero gripping her tightly for support. Humberto and Danna quickly introduced the two to some people and Elphaba tried to focus on making small talk with these high officials she didn't know; but she kept getting distracted by Fiyero's arm linked with hers and the way his hand sometimes brushed against her own. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked at her. She quickly looked away.

"Have you two danced yet?" a representative from Gillikin asked the two at some point later that evening, during a conversation. "You are young, you should enjoy these balls while you can – having conversations with boring officials can wait until you're older. Go!" He smiled at them encouragingly and Elphaba glanced at Fiyero carefully, but he gritted his teeth and led her to the dance floor.

"Yero," she said softly, "you don't have to –"

"I know," he cut her off. "But I want to."

She looked sceptical. "You want to ruin your knee?"

"I want to dance with you," he corrected her and she had no reply to that.

He grinned at her then. "Did you just call me "Yero"?"

She blushed fiercely. "Sorry –"

"No, don't." He smiled at her. "I like you calling me that."

Her blush intensified and she looked over his shoulder so that she didn't have to look into his eyes.

He led her into a waltz and she would have been terrified of making a mistake, of making a spectacle of herself in front of all these important people; but between the strange, but nice feeling of being in his arms and her worry for him, seeing the flash of pain in his eyes with almost every step, she didn't have time to be scared. The moment the dance ended, she linked their arms together again and said a little too loudly, "I really need to sit down for a moment, Fiyero. My feet are killing me."

He gave her a grateful look for the excuse as he sank down on a couch beside her, grimacing slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked him. "No-one will judge you if they knew you hurt your knee, Yero."

"Maybe not," he acknowledged gruffly, but he didn't say anything else and she didn't push him.

They stayed seated for a while. Elphaba left at some point to talk to Galinda and Boq, while Cyara joined her brother on the couch, scolding him for not being more careful with his knee. He rose to his feet after some time, tired of his sister's chiding, and searched the room for Elphaba.

His breath caught in his throat when he found her across the room, the way it had every time he had laid eyes on her tonight. With her beautiful, thick hair curled and styled the way it was, the slightest hint of make-up on her eyes and lips, and wearing that gorgeous dress, she looked absolutely stunning. Her emerald skin was glowing and he suddenly wanted to touch it, to slide his fingers down her arms and tangle them in her raven curls, to cup her face with both hands and kiss her.

Instead, he made his way over to where she was standing and slipped his arm around her waist. She jumped slightly at his touch, turning large, questioning eyes on him; but he ignored her and instead started talking to the woman she had been talking to, some high-born lady from the Glikkus.

"Fiyero?" she asked uncomfortably when the woman had left. "You can let go of me now."

He did, thinking his touch was unwanted. She shivered a little at the loss of his touch, but she quickly shot forward when he nearly lost his balance.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I guess I need you for support," he said lightly, putting his arm back around her waist. She shifted awkwardly, but didn't move away. He didn't _really _need her for support, but he liked touching her. Her skin was soft and radiating warmth, and there was just something about her that drew him to her.

All of a sudden, someone shouted, "Mistletoe!"; and before long, most of the people present in the room were chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Startled, Elphaba tried to draw away from Fiyero; but he stopped her and pointed up at something above them.

Mistletoe, hanging from the ceiling... right above where the two of them were standing.

Elphaba suddenly looked absolutely terrified, and he felt bad for her.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," he told her, trying to reassure her. "It's okay."

She looked at all the people around them, glancing at them expectantly, some of them still chanting. She couldn't let them all down. It would be rude. They probably hated her enough as it was – she didn't want to make that worse by not sticking to ages-old Ozian traditions.

"No," she said faintly. "It's okay. We're engaged, Fiyero – arranged marriage or not, it would be weird if we made a big deal out of a kiss when we'll have to do that… and lots more… next week, anyway."

He gave her a long, searching look and she forced herself to smile. He smiled back at her and laced their fingers together, bringing up his other hand to cup her face. She resisted the urge to close her eyes at his touch, instead leaning into his hand a little bit more... and then he brought her face closer to his and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet that's not how you imagined their first kiss, was it? ;)<strong>


	13. 12

**AN: Here you go, guys! I hope you like this one :). Not much more happening, but don't worry - I won't keep you waiting much longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

If she hadn't been in love with him before, she was definitely in love with him now. Even though it was only a soft and gentle kiss, she could feel heat shooting through her entire body and she could tell that Fiyero was a skilled kisser. A part of her wanted nothing more than to explore how skilled he was, exactly, but she pulled away from him before that part of her could convince her to do something she might regret later.

The people around them were cheering. Galinda and Cyara both squealed, Nessa smiled widely, and even the king and queen looked pleased. Fiyero grinned down at the young witch, releasing her face, but keeping her hand in his.

"How was that?"

"It was okay," she replied dryly, ignoring the way her heart was pounding in her throat.

Fiyero laughed and led her away from the mistletoe and back to the dance floor. She wondered why he'd want to dance again, knowing it must hurt him; but she just went with it without asking anything.

"Fae?" he asked as they were swaying to the music. He was holding her in his arms like she was something delicate and precious and she could feel the warmth of his hands on her waist, even through her dress. "Have I told you already that you look amazing tonight?"

She blushed and lowered her gaze, muttering a "thank you", but he brought her head up so that he could meet his gaze.

"I mean it," he said seriously. "You really do look beautiful."

Her breath catching in her throat, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his. He held her gaze as they danced, something smouldering in his eyes that made her blush deepen. Since when did she blush, anyway? Elphaba Thropp never blushed.

Then again, she had also always through that Elphaba Thropp would never fall in love with a prince, that Elphaba Thropp would never get married, and that Elphaba Thropp could never even remotely resemble something beautiful. She supposed she had been wrong about a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Fiyero had to pay for his pride with another week in bed, which was why they brought Lurlinemas up to his room. It was nice, he had to admit, to have his family and their guests all in his bedroom, talking, eating, drinking, and unwrapping presents. His parents, Kevon, and Frexspar were all sitting on the couch and chairs by the fireplace, glasses of wine in their hands as they talked. Cyara had taken a seat in the window sill and was talking to Galinda and Boq as the latter stuffed himself with the chocolate, biscuits, and other snacks that had been brought up to the room. Elphaba was curled up on the bed next to Fiyero, dividing her attention between talking to Nessarose and to her fiancé.<p>

He watched her as she talked to and cared for her sister. When Nessa shivered, Elphaba quickly went to fetch her a vest and shawl. Every now and then, she handed the younger girl some food or her glass of wine, letting Nessarose delicately sip the liquid or take a bite of the food. The moment the wheelchair-bound girl mentioned that she was tired, Elphaba excused them both and brought Nessa back to her room, not appearing again until about an hour later.

"Why do you take care of her like that?" Fiyero asked when she settled back on the bed next to him and she looked at him.

"Someone has to," she said.

"Yes," he acknowledged, "but why you? Why not your father, or your servants?"

"I'm her sister, Fiyero," she replied, not meeting his gaze. "She's my responsibility. She always has been. I told you already – I have been the only mother figure she has ever known."

"But you are not her mother," Fiyero said, trying to get his point across. "You're her sister. Taking care of Nessa like that is too big a responsibility for someone your age, Fae."

She snorted softly. "Yero, I've been caring for Nessa my entire life long," she stated matter-of-factly, either not noticing or ignoring the shocked look on Fiyero's face. "She's been my responsibility for as long as I can remember. It was the only thing I could do for her to try and make up for the fact that she had to grow up without a mother," she added softly, so softly Fiyero almost didn't hear her. He frowned, but didn't ask. Not here, not now. He'd ask her later. There seemed to be a lot of things he should ask her about later.

He glanced at the book she had given him as a Lurlinemas present and grinned. It was the newest book of his favourite writer – a horror story, which he knew Elphaba hated. That fact only made him feel more grateful. Apparently she liked him enough to give him a book she herself hated.

He had gotten her a scarf made of Vinkun silk, as well as a book by a writer _she _loved. She'd been delighted and he had loved the look on her face.

Frexspar bade them goodnight not long after that and soon, his parents left, too. Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda, Boq, and Cyara stayed for a little while longer; but the latter three eventually went to bed as well, leaving just him and his green-skinned fiancée.

She yawned. "It's late. I should probably go to bed, too."

He quickly grasped her fingers. "Don't go yet. Please?"

She blinked at him.

"I just..." He faltered, then pressed on. "Fae... what did you mean, earlier?" he asked her quietly. "When we were talking about your mother and Nessarose?"

He could almost see her shut him out, her eyes becoming shielded and the expression on her face wary.

"It's nothing, Fiyero," she brushed him off. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," he insisted, making her glare at him, but he wasn't impressed. "Elphaba... you can tell me."

"I don't want to tell you," she snapped, pulling her hand from his grasp. "Let go of me, Fiyero. I'm going to bed."

He thought he was slowly starting to understand her. Each time he talked to her, she seemed to open up a little bit more; but the moment he pushed her too far, she clammed up. She was very sensitive about her skin and her family, but other than that, she didn't mind talking – in fact, she talked a _lot_ if he let her. Not that he minded.

"I'm sorry," he apologised to her, but she still made her way over to the door. "Fae, wait!"

"Why?"

He faltered. "I..." He didn't even know why he wanted her to stay. He just did.

She shook her head, but her face softened. "Yero, it's well past midnight. I need to get some sleep," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he muttered, unsure of what else to say or do to make her stay. She slipped out into the hallway and he fell back against his pillows with a sigh.

* * *

><p>She did visit him almost every day after that, which he was happy about. They often read together on his bed, and sometimes they talked, though he was careful not to bring up the subject of her mother and Nessa again. Frexspar spent a lot of time with Nessa and Galinda and the Tiggulars were all busy arranging things for the wedding, which was the main reason why Elphaba sneaked off to Fiyero's room all the time – it was the perfect place to hide from all the wedding preparations.<p>

"Why do you hate it all so much?" Fiyero asked her one afternoon and she made a face.

"It's a lot of work for just an ordinary day," she complained. "All the clothes, colours, and decorations just seem pointless to me. It's about us saying our vows. So why can't we just say our vows and be done with it?"

He chuckled. "You are such a romantic," he teased her, which made her snigger softly.

"I know. Galinda hates it," she confessed, which didn't surprise Fiyero in the slightest.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Fiyero got up to use the bathroom, hobbling over to the door. When he came back, instead of getting back into his bed, he made his way over to the couch by the fireplace.

"You're supposed to lie down," Elphaba scolded him even as she joined him, but Fiyero just shrugged.

"My bed is boring," he said. "And I'm cold." He stretched his hands out to the fire and then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around himself and holding out an arm to his fiancée, inviting her to join him.

She flushed. "I am not sitting underneath a blanket with you!" she protested.

He grinned at her. "Why not? Oz, Fae, it's not like we're lying naked in bed together. It's just a blanket. You're cold, too – I can see the gooseflesh on your arms."

Realising he was right, she sighed and caved, tentatively sitting down next to him. He instantly drew her close to his side, his arm around her. She squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before he told her to sit still and she froze.

He sighed heavily. "For Oz's sake, Fae, just _relax_."

"I can't," she protested half-heartedly.

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you afraid I'll molest you? Don't worry, I can behave myself."

She scowled. "It's not that. I could take you, you know."

He grinned at her. "I know. What's the problem, then?"

"Nothing." But she still didn't relax.

He started rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She could feel him nuzzling her hair and she tensed at first, but then she forced herself to relax a little, snuggling into his side.

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon like that, Elphaba leaning with her back against his side and him leaning against the back of the couch, both of them wrapped in the blanket. She was reading the book he'd gotten her for Lurlinemas and after a while he got up and limped across the room to get his own book, thinking it would be a little creepy if he just sat there and stared at her for hours. She was more relaxed now, though, which he was glad about. The prospect of marrying her, he realised, was growing less and less unwanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know :).<strong>


	14. 13

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me!**

**Vinkunwildflowerqueen: The funny thing is that I actually wasn't planning on inserting any drama or cliffhangers at all... and yet somehow, it happened anyway :'). Not yet, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

After dinner, Fiyero asked her to come back to his room with him to continue reading together; and she hesitantly complied.

"Reading by myself is boring," he said, as if to justify his request, upon seeing the doubt on her face. "I like having you around."

She was a little timid at first, but once they were settled on the couch once again, she easily went back to using him as a pillow to lean against and reading her book. He watched her for a while, unable to concentrate on his own story.

"Fae?" he asked and she looked up at him. Instead of saying anything, however, he put his fingers under her chin, brought her closer, and kissed her.

It was different this time. Maybe because he did it out of his own free will now, rather than under pressure from hundreds of people in a giant ballroom; or maybe because it was just them this time, with no-one else present. Something was just different. Better.

He broke away, leaving her with a flushed face and wide eyes, staring at him as he comfortably put his arm around her to draw her closer and returned to reading his book as if nothing special had occurred.

"What was that?" she demanded finally, unable to believe that this had actually happened.

He looked up from the book. "Hmm?"

"Fiyero!" She slapped his arm in frustration. "What in Oz did you just do?!"

"I kissed you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that much was clear to me, thank you very much," she said sarcastically. "_Why_?"

"Because you're my fiancée," he said simply, "and I like you."

She stared at him.

"Okay, "like you" is maybe a bit of an understatement," he admitted, grimacing. "I have… kind of been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Kind of," she echoed. "For a while now. How long is "a while"?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he said honestly. "Just… a while."

"But…" She let out a nervous laugh. "Why?"

"Honestly? I don't know." He shrugged. "You're hot-headed and stubborn, you talk too much, and sometimes you annoy the life out of me, especially when you're treating me like a child, but…" He looked at her. "You're also pretty, and sweet – when you want to be; and caring, and passionate… and I just like you. Can I kiss you again now?"

Elphaba, still dumbstruck by everything he'd said, dazedly nodded her head; and before she knew it, his lips were on hers again.

* * *

><p>Fiyero did not see her again until the wedding. He hated it, but between the wedding preparations and everyone constantly fussing over him and his knee, there was simply no time. The physician checked him over all the time, prescribing him medication and giving him exercises to do. He had to try on his wedding suit and his mother and the wedding planner spent over an hour arguing about certain details that did not interest Fiyero in the slightest. Galinda visited him to inform him about the menu, the colour scheme, the flowers, the music, and the planning of the ceremony. He knew that Elphaba was enduring the same torture – having the final details on her wedding dress taken care of, being stalked by Galinda with silly questions about things the green girl did not care about at all, the king and queen coming to talk to her about her royal duties after the ceremony, and Kevon and Cyara trying to cheer her up in between all those thing… Adurin Iir felt like a madhouse, and Fiyero already knew he would be glad once this whole thing was over.<p>

They did not even ring in the new year together. Instead, Humberto, Danna, Kevon, and Cyara spent it with Fiyero in his room; while Nessarose celebrated it with her father and Galinda and Boq were with Elphaba, though the blonde dragged her boyfriend off straight after midnight, telling Elphaba to get some sleep so that she would look fresh and pretty on her wedding day.

The day itself mostly passed by Fiyero. He allowed his father and grandfather to help him dress up and the physician to take a final look at his knee. He obediently followed them to the Great Hall, ignoring the many people that had gathered there for the event and waiting patiently until the ceremony would start. He noticed that Galinda seemed to have gone with orange – pardon, champagne and apricot – for the colour scheme and that everything looked rather fancy and sophisticated, which he supposed was a requirement for a royal wedding.

Nessarose, Galinda, and Cyara came down the aisle first, as the bridesmaids; and then Elphaba emerged, dressed in layers of tulle and looking decidedly uncomfortable, but more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He found himself captivated by her and he shook his head, realising that he no longer had any control over his feelings and that he did not even care. He was marrying Elphaba and he was actually surprised at how happy that made him.

They did not get any time alone until that night, well past midnight, when the final guests were leaving and Fiyero and Elphaba made their way up to Fiyero's bedroom, which he would be sharing with Elphaba from now on. He swept her off her feet and carried her across the threshold, grinning when she squealed indignantly.

He set her down on her feet and moved to close the door. When he turned around, she had somehow already undone the buttons on her dress and she carefully draped the dress over a chair by the window before climbing onto his bed and lying down on her back in her slip, looking as if she was resigning to a horrible fate.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I'm not in the mood for games, Fiyero. Just… get it over with."

"Whoa. Wait." He held up both hands. "'Get it over with'? What kind of attitude is that?"

"Just do it," she said and he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"No."

She crossed her arms over her chest as if she could hide more of herself that way. "You don't want to," she stated. She averted her gaze. "Sorry. I should have realised."

"Shut up, Elphaba." He crawled further onto the bed with her and pulled her up to a sitting position. "It's our wedding night, but we did not exactly marry because we love one another to death and have been together for years already. For Oz's sake, I've only kissed you three times, one of which was under pressure underneath a mistletoe." He shook his head. "I'm not going to do that to you. It'd be your first time, wouldn't it?"

She nodded, biting her lip when she remembered his remarks about her being a virgin back when they still hated one another. As if reading her mind, he scooted closer to her and pulled her into his side.

"I didn't mean any of the things I said about that back then," he said softly. "I really didn't. Right now, though… I think I love you," he confessed, meeting her shocked gaze. "And I'd like to do this with you. But not now. When we do this, I want you to be comfortable with it. Kissing under the mistletoe because people want us to is one thing, but this is something entirely different. I'm not going to take your virginity because everyone expects me to, Fae. That's not the right reason to do this and I'm not going to. I'll wait as long as you want me to, and we'll only do it whenever you're ready."

He was unnerved to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice and he chuckled and drew her into his arms, letting her lie against his chest.

"Of course, silly." He nuzzled her hair. "Like I said – I'm in love with you. Even if I weren't, I'd still care about you; we're friends, after all. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or force you into something you're not comfortable with." He stroked her long, black hair. "Just go to sleep, Fae. Don't worry about it."

She eventually drifted off, still curled up on his chest; and he watched her for a long time before finally going to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Elphie?" a voice whispered. "Elphie? Are you awake?"<p>

"Mmh." Elphaba yawned and rubbed her eyes, then blinked. She glanced over at the door, only to find Galinda there, her blue eyes shining.

"How was it?" the blonde whispered.

"What?" Elphaba asked drowsily.

"_It_," Galinda clarified, giggling madly. "Was it bad? Did it hurt? Was Fiyero nice or do I have to kill him after all? Cyara advised me poison –"

"Oz, Glin," Elphaba hissed, as she sat up slightly, suddenly wide awake. "Go away!"

Galinda looked hurt. "What? Why?"

"Because one, you don't disturb a newlywed couple in their _bedroom_ after their wedding night," Elphaba flushed. "What if we'd been... you know... indecent?"

Galinda burst into fresh giggles.

"Two," Elphaba continued, "even if I _were _going to tell you about this stuff, I would _not _do it with my husband sleeping in the bed right beside me. For Oz's sake, Galinda. Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Galinda had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

Elphaba grumbled. "And three," she added, "nothing happened, anyway."

Now the blonde's eyes widened. "Nothing?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Not now. Okay? Just... go away."

Galinda nodded. "Okay. But you _will _tell me," she warned her friend before quietly closing the door, her footsteps echoing through the hallway as she left.

Elphaba yawned again and rolled over, stiffening slightly when she accidentally brushed Fiyero's bare chest. She swallowed. Why hadn't she asked him to put a shirt on? This was... distracting, to say the least.

She scooted away from him and his eyes opened. "Fae?"

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's fine." He stretched lazily, giving her an even better view of his bare torso, and she flushed and looked away. He grinned when he noticed. "What? Don't like the view?"

"Just put on a shirt," she muttered, her cheeks burning, and he chuckled and reached for her. He wound his arm around her waist, drawing her closer, and leant down to kiss her lips.

"Now _that _is what I call a proper good morning," he teased her.

She extracted herself from his grip, muttering something about getting dressed. He just laughed and rolled over, stretching again.

By the time she came back into the room, he had fallen asleep once more and she rolled her eyes before leaving and going in search of Galinda, figuring she might as well get the stupid girl talk over with. The moment her blonde friend laid eyes on her, she jumped to her feet and dragged Elphaba with her into the room, closing the door behind them and turning around to face her friend.

"Spill."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she sat down in a chair. "Nothing happened."

"Why not?" Galinda demanded as she sat back down as well, picking up her cup of tea. "Didn't you want to? Wait – stupid question. Of course you didn't want to. You've only been together for, what? A few days? And then you didn't even really see one another, what with all the wedding preparations."

"I didn't want to," Elphaba admitted. "Not yet, anyway. I thought I'd have to, last night... but then Fiyero said he didn't want to do it unless I was completely comfortable with it, and that he'd wait for as long as I wanted him to."

Galinda's eyes were wide. "Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "We just slept. That's all."

"Hmm." Galinda bit her lip, grimacing slightly. "That's... sweet. And pretty romantic," she conceded, heaving a deep sigh. "I suppose His Royal Highness Mr Prince is not as bad as I thought he was. Oz, I hate admitting I was wrong."

"So do I," Elphaba said with a wry smile, "but I think Fiyero gave us both some practice."

Galinda handed Elphaba a cup of tea and raised her own. "To second chances."

"To marriage," Elphaba added and they exchanged a smile before both sipping their respective drinks.


	15. 14

**AN: I deliberately skimmed over the wedding a little, because I've written so many Fiyeraba weddings already and I really didn't feel like having Fiyero cry once again as Elphaba comes down the aisle, followed by elaborate vows that I have to make sure are not too much like any other vows I've already written... :P I'm glad you all liked Fiyero's reaction to the wedding night, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

"I'll miss you," said Nessarose as she hugged her older sister, clinging to her tightly for a moment. "It will be so strange at home without you."

"I know, Nessie. I'll miss you, too." Elphaba gave her one last, extra long and extra tight, hug before kissing her sister's cheek and letting go. "But you'll be okay."

"I know." Nessa smiled. "And I'm happy to know that at least I'll be leaving you with a husband who loves you now. I was so worried in the beginning that you'd be unhappy with him and that you would spend the rest of your days married to a man who constantly made remarks about your skin."

Elphaba laughed. "I was, too, a little," she confessed, "but it worked out in the end." She squeezed Nessa's hand. "Bye, Nessie. Write to me as soon as you get home."

"We'll write a lot," Nessa promised and then allowed Fiyero to turn her chair around and push it to the carriage, leaving Elphaba to stand eye to eye with her father.

"Elphaba," said Frexspar with a small nod.

She nodded back. "Father."

"I trust you will be a good wife," he said. "Behave."

"I will."

"Try not to make a spectacle of yourself, and please try to let other people talk every once in a while, too."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I will, Father, don't worry. I'll try my best."

His mind seemed far away for a moment and he said softly, "I know you will." He took a deep breath. "I think... I think you will make a good queen."

He met her utterly surprised, wide-eyed gaze for a moment before looking away. He hesitated; then he stepped forward and very briefly, very awkwardly, hugged his eldest daughter.

"Good luck," he said. Then he turned around and stepped into the carriage.

As it pulled up and started driving away, Fiyero approached his wife, his brow furrowing in concern when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Fae?"

She looked at him, dazed. "He... did you see that?"

"Your father?" He nodded. "I saw him hug you. Why?"

"He's never done that, Yero," she whispered. "I can't remember him _ever _hugging me in all my life. I don't think he ever has."

"What?" Now it was Fiyero's turn to be stunned. "Are you serious?"

"He said... he said I would make a good queen." She swallowed, then shook her head. "That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me."

Fiyero wasn't sure whether he should be excited for Elphaba's sake, or absolutely furious with Frex. What did she mean, the nicest thing he'd ever said to her? He never _hugged_ her? Fiyero's own father was not the kindest or warmest man in the world, but even he had often hugged his son, especially as a child. Even the king of the Vinkus, a regal and important man who was always busy with one thing or another, made time to be around his family and make them feel loved; so why didn't Frexspar?

Upon seeing the look on his wife's face, however, Fiyero decided not to ask. Not yet, anyway.

"When will Galinda and Boq be leaving?" he asked.

"In a few days." Elphaba turned to face him. "Then it will just be you and me. And your family," she added as an afterthought, making him chuckle.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as they headed back inside. "We could read again together, or go out horseback riding... maybe we could –"

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero cut himself off mid-sentence and the couple looked at Queen Danna, who had stepped into the hallway. She gave her son a small smile before focusing on the young witch instead.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Elphaba was mystified as to why the queen would want to speak with her, but she nodded. She tried to think of something she'd done wrong – had she offended the royal family somehow? Was there something going on? She had no idea, and judging by the look on Fiyero's face, he didn't know, either.

"I'll meet you in the library," he said, kissing her cheek and giving her an encouraging smile. She nodded and followed Danna to the parlour, where the queen gestured for her to sit down.

"Would you like some tea?" Danna asked as a maid came in to pour them some. "Or would you prefer coffee, perhaps?"

"Some coffee would be nice, thank you," said Elphaba politely. Her heart was hammering in her chest. What if Danna had asked her in here because she and Humberto had decided that she wasn't good for their son after all, and they wanted an annulment of the marriage? What if they somehow knew that she and Fiyero had not yet consummated their marriage? Would they be angry? She didn't know what to expect and it drove her crazy.

"There's no need for you to look so frightened, Elphaba," the queen said with another small smile. "I'm not going to eat you."

The green girl could not help but chuckle. "I know. I was just wondering why you asked me in here," she replied truthfully.

Danna nodded, but she waited for the maid to leave before speaking. "Elphaba..." She took a deep breath and folded her hands in her lap before meeting her daughter-in-law's gaze. "I owe you an apology for the way I treated you when you first came here."

Elphaba was baffled. That was the last thing she had expected.

"I was not being fair," Danna continued. "None of us were – Humberto, the staff, Fiyero... me. We judged you because of the colour of your skin. Humberto's father has talked to us about this a lot. He was the one to encourage us to get to know you better, and I think it is only fair of me to apologise to you now for everything I said and the way I acted around you in the beginning. I am sorry, and my husband is, too."

"I... thank you," Elphaba said, not knowing what to say. Hardly anyone had ever apologised to her for judging her because of her skin. Her skin was the first thing people noticed about her and the first thing they hated her for, and she had gotten used to that over the years. Galinda had apologised after they became friends and Fiyero had, too, once he had gotten to know her; but it still surprised her every time that there were actually people out there who regretted what they had said and done to her.

Danna smiled again – a more genuine smile this time. "I know Fiyero has grown to love you, Elphaba, and I think we can grow to love you, too. You are a part of our family now. I know all this has not exactly gone the way any of us would have wanted it to, but I am happy you and Fiyero appreciate one another's company now... I think you love him, too, don't you?"

"I do," said Elphaba quietly and Danna nodded.

"That's good. You know... I didn't love Humberto, either, when we got married," she told the green girl, who was surprised at that.

"Really?"

"It was an arranged marriage, just like yours." She smiled wistfully. "I am originally from Ix – the youngest daughter of the king and queen. I have three brothers and a sister who are older than me and my parents were not sure of what to do with me, until Kevon and his late wife offered them to take me as Humberto's wife. They agreed and we were married two months later."

She stirred her tea, clearly lost in thought for a moment, as Elphaba cradled her cup of coffee.

"I hated it at first," the queen said, "but after a while, I realised it was not so bad here. Humberto's parents were nice and Humberto himself was, too. He was courteous and kind, and he tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible. Eventually, as time passed, I learnt how to love him and I have loved him until this very day." She reached out to pat Elphaba's knee. "I know we have not been very welcoming towards you, my dear, but I do hope you will forgive us and allow us to get to know you better from now on," she said solemnly. "And I am truly grateful to you for changing my son the way you did."

Elphaba blinked. "But... I didn't do anything, Your Majesty," she said.

"Danna," the queen corrected her. "And yes, you did. Can't you see it?" She shook her head. "I suppose not. You didn't know him before you came here... not really. You only caught a glimpse of the old Fiyero." She looked into Elphaba's eyes. "Before he fell in love with you, Elphaba, Humberto and I honestly thought that the Vinkus would plummet to its doom the moment Fiyero would take the throne," she said bluntly. "We even tried to arrange for Cyara to become the queen instead, but the council disapproved. We feared that Fiyero would keep up his behaviour – that he would never find himself a wife, instead having every girl in the Vinkus for a single night, possibly even impregnating some of them in the process, and hosting expensive parties. We were distraught. You changed all that. He's settling down. He's calmer now, more settled, and kinder... he's going back to the way he was when he was younger – the young boy we thought we might never see again – thanks to you."

Elphaba blushed and Danna delicately sipped her tea, laughing softly at Elphaba's face.

"Thank you," the green girl said, not really knowing what else to say. "I don't think I really did anything, though – Fiyero did that all by himself."

"Perhaps," Danna acknowledged. "But I do believe you were the reason for it."

Lost for words, Elphaba drank her coffee, mulling over what the queen had just told her. She wasn't sure if Fiyero had really changed all that much because of her; but when she thought back to the way he was in the beginning, she figured that if he had been like that for years already, she could understand why his parents had been desperate. And who knew? Maybe it really was due to her that he had changed.

"I'd love to have another talk with you soon," said Danna as she placed her tea cup back onto the tray. "I want to get to know you better. Right now, however, I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend, and I'm sure Fiyero will be wondering what's keeping you."

Elphaba chuckled. "Probably. He's not very patient."

"He's not," Danna agreed with a laugh. "That is a trait he got from his father. You go to him now," she urged her daughter-in-law.

Elphaba nodded and rose to her feet. "Thank you," she said.

Danna waved her away. "There's nothing to thank me for, dear. We're the ones who should be thanking you."

When Elphaba entered the library a few minutes later, she was still bewildered by the entire conversation. Fiyero was sprawled on the couch on his stomach, talking to his grandfather; but he shot up when he saw her.

"I was wondering where you were," he said. He looked a little worried. "What did Mum want from you? She didn't say anything mean, did she? Because I know she can be a little cold and judgemental sometimes, and you already told me how she has been treating you because of your skin –"

"Relax, Yero," Elphaba cut him off, sitting down on the couch next to him. He took her hand and she looked at him. "She..." She shook her head in disbelief. "She apologised to me."

Fiyero's face expressed the way she felt. "Really?"

Kevon smiled. "That was about time, to be honest," he said. "And only fair of her. I'm glad she did, Elphaba."

"She told me that you talked to her and her husband," Elphaba said softly. "Thank you."

Kevon shook his head. "They should not have judged you in the first place."

"What did Mum say?" Fiyero wanted to know and she told him, also mentioning how Danna had thanked her for changing Fiyero the way she had.

The prince grimaced. "Yeah..." He tucked her into his side and nuzzled her hair. "I'm really glad you did, you know. Change me."

She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes doe-like. "You are?" She scrunched up her nose. "I did? I didn't do anything."

"You made me fall in love with you," Fiyero corrected her. "You did a lot, Fae. Yes, of course you changed me; and yes, of course I'm happy about that." He kissed her temple. "As long as you still let me throw the occasional party, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical."

He grinned. "Hey, you can't expect me to turn around completely within weeks, you know."

"Touché."

Kevon watched them with a smile on his face. "I'm happy you two are doing so well together," he said.

"So am I," Elphaba said truthfully, and Fiyero nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading together, with Fiyero leaning against the arm of the couch and Elphaba sitting between his legs, against his chest.

"Galinda has forgiven you, by the way," Elphaba said after a while, twisting her neck to be able to look at her husband. "She thought it was incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you, what you did on our wedding night, and she admitted that maybe she was wrong about you."

He chuckled. "Thank Oz. I was afraid she'd kill me in my sleep."

Elphaba grinned. "She might have." She sighed. "I'll miss her once she and Boq are gone, though even now, she's hardly around anymore," she muttered. "She's too busy shopping with Cyara, because "Vinkun fashion is just so splendiferous, Elphie! It's all so sophisticated and so _retro_, but still so fashionable!". I feel sorry for Boq. It can't be easy, being Galinda's boyfriend."

Fiyero laughed. "I second that."

"Although," she mused, "it's probably not easy being my boyfriend, either."

Fiyero shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I know it's very easy being your husband."

She turned around and kissed him hard, and he happily kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Who will be reviewer nr 200? :)<strong>


	16. 15

**AN: Sorry I'm late! I'm a bit... off... lately... in basically every way imaginable. But thank you all so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me and they always cheer me up when I'm feeling down. (Especially yours, LillyFae, really made me smile. Thank you so much.)**

**And the 200th reviewer is... *drumroll* Severussnapefan123! Virtual brownies for you!**

**I personally really like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Saying goodbye to Galinda and Boq was hard, especially since the blonde burst into tears and could not stop sniffling; but Elphaba promised her she'd come to Gillikin in the spring for a week, to spend some girl time together, and Galinda said that she would come back to the Vinkus in the summer for a while. The two friends hugged one another and Elphaba waved as the carriage drove down the road.

"Now it's just us," she said with a sigh as she turned around.

"And me," Cyara said with a grin. "You're stuck with me, too. And, as a good sister-in-law should, I plan to be very obnoxious." She skipped next to Elphaba. "So, when am I going to be an aunt?"

Elphaba choked and Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Not yet, Cy."

Cyara giggled. "That's a shame. I'm sure the time will come, though." She knelt down and gathered up some snow. Before Fiyero realised what she was doing, she had thrown a snowball into his face.

Elphaba doubled over with laughter and Cyara dashed off, grinning widely as she hid behind a tree. When Fiyero went to catch her, she appeared from behind the tree and hurled another snowball at him, which smashed him in the chest. When he found a third snowball at the back of his head, he turned around to glare at his wife.

"Fae!" he complained. "You're supposed to be on _my _side!"

The answer was another snowball in his face.

They spent the next hour or so chasing one another and pelting each other with snowballs. It was much like that one time a couple of weeks ago, and so different at the same time; and not just because Galinda's squeals and shrieks were missing.

When they went back inside, Fiyero tenderly brushed the snow from Elphaba's face, before cupping it and kissing her. "I love you."

She laughed. "What was that for?"

"Just..." He shrugged. "Because you look beautiful."

"I look beautiful with my hair tangled and full of snow?"

"Shut up." He kissed her again. "You just look beautiful. Work with me here."

She laughed again. "Whatever you want, Yero."

* * *

><p>They spent a lot of time together over the next weeks. Fiyero tried to ask Elphaba about her father a couple of times, as well as about her mother's death; but she refused to speak about it, always waving him off or changing the subject. It drove him a little crazy, but he decided to wait until she was ready. He was starting to realise that if Elphaba was not ready for something, he could push her, but that never ended well. It was easier to wait and give her the time she needed.<p>

"I think she loved me," she said one day when Fiyero had dragged her down to the castle kitchens to get himself a snack. She was perched on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched him food-hunting.

He straightened from where he had been searching through a cupboard to look at her curiously.

"My mother," she clarified. "I think she loved me, but I... I'm not sure. I was only three. And I keep thinking... what if she didn't? What if I'm just telling myself that because it would be easier?"

"Elphaba," he said, frowning. "She was your mother. Of course she loved you."

She scoffed. "Just because she's my parent, doesn't mean she loved me, Yero. Just look at Father and tell me honestly – do you think _he _loves me?"

Fiyero opened his mouth to say "of course", but then realised how Frex had treated Elphaba while they were at Adurin Iir and he faltered.

"Exactly," said Elphaba.

Fiyero shook his head. "But –"

"It's okay." She smiled at him, but her smile was not entirely genuine. "Really. I'm used to it. Father never loved me. I suppose Nessa does, in a way... I just can't help but wonder if _she _did." She fingered a strand of her raven hair. "I just... I want to know if there was _anyone _who wanted me when I was born, you know?"

He stared at her. He didn't know what to say. There were so many things he _wanted _to say, but he knew she would either not believe him or scoff at him if he said them.

She sighed. "Don't look at me like that, Fiyero."

"Like what?" he asked, blinking.

"Like you're thinking, "Poor little Elphaba, her own parents didn't even love her"." She rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's anything new to me and I know it's new to you, but if you're going to make a big deal out of it, I'm not telling you anything ever again."

He wisely shut his mouth and tried to stop giving her sympathetic glances, but she just laughed at him. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey!" he protested. "What do you want from me? I can't feel bad about what you're telling me, I can't keep my mouth shut..."

She softened and hopped off the counter to kiss his cheek. "I know you mean well, Yero. You're very sweet. I'm sorry, this is just... it's a bit of a sensitive subject for me."

"I figured as much." He drew her into his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "But I really want to know."

"I know you do." She sighed and extracted herself from his arms again, re-claiming her seat on the counter. "It's just... not very easy for me to talk about it. You're my husband, and I do love you, Yero, but... Galinda is the only one I have ever told about all this. You've got to give me some time."

"Of course." He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." She leant in a little and he got the hint, pressing his lips against hers. They kissed until they both jumped at the door slamming shut, signalling someone's arrival.

The Adurin Iir cook grinned at the couple when he saw them. "Hello there, Your Highnesses. Don't mind me, I'm just making a grocery list," he said, moving through the kitchen to search through cupboards; but neither Elphaba nor Fiyero moved until the man was gone.

She let out her breath in a huff. "That was awkward."

Fiyero chuckled. "Sorry." He dove back into one of the cupboards, re-emerging after a moment with a glint in his eyes and the biscuit jar in his hand.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. "You really are a child, aren't you?"

"Yep," he grinned back at her, opening the jar and sticking his hand inside to pull out three chocolate biscuits, which he all stuffed into his mouth at once. Elphaba muttered, "Uncivilised ape," under her breath, but didn't decline when he offered her a biscuit as well.

"So," he said with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere. She gave him a disgusted look and he quickly swallowed and cleared his throat before trying again. "So, your father..."

"I thought you agreed to give me time," she said, but she sounded more amused than angry.

"I'm impatient," he informed her lightly, stuffing another biscuit into his mouth.

She sighed. "For Oz's sake, Yero, I don't think I have ever met anyone more curious than you. Except for Galinda, maybe," she relented. She ran her fingers through her hair, which she was wearing loose on Fiyero's request, as she thought about what to say.

"He never loved you?" Fiyero prodded gently.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of," she said. "I think... I think he has been ashamed of me from the moment I was born, because of my skin colour. He hated the fact that I was born green. He still does. He tried to have as little as possible to do with me when I was younger. After Nessa was born and my mother passed away, he told me it was my job from now on to take care of my sister."

She looked at him. "He loves Nessa a lot," she said. "He does. He shows her off to everyone and he showers her with gifts... he's very proud of her. But he never takes care of her. That's my responsibility. I never really minded doing it, because she's my little sister and I love her very much. I would do anything for her."

"Why?"

She blinked. "Why? What do you mean, why?" she asked with a small, nervous laugh. "Because she's my sister and I love her, that's why. Are you not listening?"

He shook his head with a smile. "That's not what I meant. There has to be some other reason. Elphaba..." He took her hands in his. "You're one of the most fierce and independent people I know," he said. "No matter how much you love someone, you would never allow them to treat you like a slave... so why would you allow Nessa?"

"She doesn't treat me like a slave!" she protested, but he just gave her a look.

She sighed. "I can't tell you, Yero." She looked down, lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"That's okay. Hey." He tilted her chin up and smiled at her, kissing her softly. "I can wait. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He held out the jar. "Chocolate biscuit?"

"Yes, please," she said with a soft chuckle, taking a bite of the sweet snack as she leant into Fiyero's side. He put his arm around her and they stayed like that for a while without saying anything.

"What do you want to do?" he murmured after a while. "We could read together for a bit, or take a walk in the snow..."

"I'm actually meeting your father and grandfather," said Elphaba, her eyes sparkling at the mere thought. "They want my advice on a matter regarding the Animal Banns and the alliance we now have with Munchkinland and Quadling Country."

She was already excited for the meeting. Humberto and Kevon had included her more and more in their political debates and meetings about the Vinkun policies, especially regarding the Animal Banns. It was a delicate balancing act, they had explained to her; they wanted to stop the Wizard and his allies from implementing the Banns any further and from hurting any more Animals, but at the same time, they had to avoid war if possible or this entire thing could blow up in front of them. The Emerald City Gale Force was less numerous than the Vinkun, Quadling, and Munchkin armies, but is was also much more disciplined and better trained. Between the Gale Force and the Glikkun army, the Vinkuns and their allies would not stand a chance.

Fiyero noticed how Elphaba said "we" when talking about the Vinkus, and a warm feeling spread through him. He loved that she already saw this place as her home. It _was _her home now, of course, but he wanted her to _feel _at home as well and he was glad she did... although maybe that was also because Munchkinland had never been much of a home for her, from what she had told him.

"Alright, then," he said. "I'll just amuse myself. I think I'll go out horseback riding."

"Be careful," Elphaba warned him. "Your father was talking about blizzards the other day."

Fiyero just laughed. "There are always blizzards in the Vinkus," he said lightly. "And in summer, there are sandstorms. I'm used to it. I'll be fine, Fae, don't worry." He kissed her gently and then hopped off the counter, helping his wife off as well. They kissed once more before Elphaba headed to the library and Fiyero went in the direction of the stables.


	17. 16

**AN: Ugh, sorry for the late update... again. I'm kind of struggling with all kinds of stuff at the moment, emotionally... and I only have three more chapters for this pre-written, so that's a problem :P. I'll try my hardest to keep up! (At least I have already almost finished my next fic, so I can promise you no hiatus or update delays there!)**

**Pfft, you guys are all so suspicious... (Though Rebeccaseal, your review made me laugh so hard!) There's really no need for that!**

**Okay, maybe there is.**

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

She wasn't immediately worried when a stable boy told her that Fiyero had not yet returned. Her meeting with the two kings had taken up most of the afternoon, but she knew Fiyero liked to stay out riding until dusk set in. She figured he would be back in time for dinner.

When he wasn't, King Humberto and Queen Danna sent out search parties again, fearing something might have happened to him.

"It doesn't have to be anything bad," Humberto said, although no-one was sure if he was trying to convince the others or himself. "Last time, we were worried sick, too; and he turned out to be fine. Relatively fine," he corrected himself. "Maybe his knee hurt him and he fell?"

Elphaba was biting her lip until she tasted blood, more worried than she would admit even to herself. She just hoped someone would find him soon.

Darkness fell across the Vinkus, and there was still no sign of Fiyero. The king and queen told Elphaba to get some sleep, assuring her that their guards would find the prince and bring him back home safely, but Elphaba was too anxious to even think of sleeping. Instead, she paced up and down the room, biting her lip and glancing out of the window every few seconds in the hopes of seeing Fiyero there.

By the time dawn came around, Elphaba was fed up with it. She stalked down the stairs and to the library, hoping to find someone already awake.

Kevon was sitting in an armchair by the window and she approached him.

He looked at her, frowning slightly. "Elphaba, did you sleep at all?"

She shook her head. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait, Kevon," she said. "I'm going out there to look for him myself."

Kevon sighed and nodded. "Humberto set out already, too. He left about an hour ago." He rubbed his forehead. "I just don't know what could have happened."

"He could have gotten lost," Elphaba said immediately, "or kidnapped by someone for ransom, or maybe his horse threw him and he's lying somewhere, hurt – or worse. Maybe his horse ran off and he's been walking out in the freezing cold all night, or maybe he has already frozen to death by now. Maybe he fell down a ravine or was taken or killed by the people who are against the Vinkun government, or perhaps even against the Vinkus opposing the Wizard and the Animal Banns..."

Kevon blinked. "Have you been thinking about this?"

"All night long," she admitted. "What else could I do?" She looked at him, pleading with him to understand. "I can't be widowed after only having been married for a few weeks," she said quietly. "I _do _love him, Kevon. I do."

"I know you do." Kevon gave her a small smile. "Go. I'll let the others know where you've gone."

She left the room and hurried down the stairs and outside, to the stables. Before long, she was mounted and racing off towards the Thousand Year Grasslands, which she knew was Fiyero's favourite place to go horseback riding. She hoped he had gone there last night; maybe she could find a trace of him somewhere.

She searched for hours, combing out the grasslands. She found horse prints in the sand near the forest, but she had no way of knowing whether or not they belonged to Fiyero's horse.

She eventually returned to the castle, defeated. When she got back, however, it was to find the others all sitting together, the atmosphere tense and their faces worried. Humberto and Kevon were standing at a desk, talking quietly to General Detery of the Vinkun army, which alarmed Elphaba.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately and Humberto sighed.

"Someone has just stopped by," he said tiredly. "He claims his comrades have Fiyero."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "He's been kidnapped?"

"Elphaba..." Kevon looked at her seriously. "There's something you need to know."

"Last week," Humberto said, "the Vinkun troops freed a large group of Animals from the cages the Wizard's Gale Force was keeping them in."

She looked confused. "But... isn't that great news?" she wanted to know. "And what does that have to do with Fiyero being kidnapped?"

"A Glikkun soldier was killed in the process," Kevon said softly. "And the Glikkuns swore revenge."

Icy cold shivers ran down Elphaba's spine. "You think the Glikkuns kidnapped him?"

"We can't say for sure what the nationality of this man was, Your Highness," the general explained. "Given the demands he gave us in exchange for Prince Fiyero's safe return, however, we can assume that he is either a Glikkun or a sympathiser of the Glikkuns."

"Which demands were that?"

"They want us to accept the Animal Banns and implement them in our law system," Humberto answered her. "This man is returning tonight at dusk to hear our decision."

Elphaba chewed the inside of her cheek, trying not to worry about Fiyero, but focusing on the political side of things instead. "So whoever has Fiyero is on the side of the Emerald City regarding the Banns – they're followers of the Wizard. But do they really think we are going to stop fighting the Animal Banns because they kidnapped one man?" she wanted to know. "He is the crown prince, of course, but he is still just one man. They should know we would never abandon our entire cause and endanger Vinkun citizens in the process for one man, not even for the crown prince." Her stomach twisted in knots at the mere thought of something happening to Fiyero, but she knew how these things worked – she'd studied politics for three years at Shiz. It took more than the kidnapping of a man to change entire law systems.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," General Detery said, "the only ones endangered if we accepted these conditions would be the Animals."

Elphaba turned to him, her dark eyes flaming. "Are they not Vinkun citizens, then?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I must have missed that memo."

The general sighed. "Your Highness, the Animals are a minority of the Vinkun population –"

"What does _that _have to do with anything?!"

"I'm only saying that maybe it would not be such a bad idea to sacrifice –"

"I suggest you stop talking right about now, General," Cyara spoke up from behind the man. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your days as a newt, of course."

General Detery scoffed. "What do you –"

"I've seen Elphaba doing magic before," Cyara pointed out. "She's very good at it."

Detery took one glance at the fuming green girl and wisely shut his mouth.

"We're not abandoning them," Elphaba stated, clearly bearing no contradiction, even though she was not the one making the decisions. "We can't let the Animals down. We can't let _anyone _down. This fight is more important than anything... more important than Fiyero," she added softly.

"Your Highness," the general spoke up again, "he is the heir to the throne. Next in line would be his children, and unless you know something the rest of us don't, that means there will be no heir if something should happen to the prince."

Elphaba could feel her cheeks burning at his insinuations, knowing that nothing had even happened between her and Fiyero; but Cyara rose to her feet, scowling.

"Excuse me," she said, waving a hand at the general. "What do you mean, "no heir"? Am I invisible or something?"

"With all due respect, Your Highness," Detery began again, his tone condescending, "I really do not think it would be wise for the Vinkus to be ruled by a woman alone."

"That's it," Elphaba declared hotly, slamming her hands onto the desk and looking at King Humberto. "I want him out."

Cyara crossed her arms, clearly agreeing with the green girl. Kevon did not say anything and Humberto rubbed his brow tiredly.

"Elphaba," he said wearily, "we need him to come up with a strategy –"

"All he's done so far is insult my cause, my sister-in-law, and my gender," Elphaba pointed out. "I think we can come up with a strategy by ourselves."

Humberto hesitated, then nodded.

"General," he said, "thank you for your services. You are dismissed."

The general did not look happy, but he nodded and saluted. "Yes, Your Majesty." With that, he left.

Elphaba didn't even blink, and she certainly did not falter. "You want a strategy? Here is a strategy." She placed both palms on the desk and looked at Humberto. "Tonight, when that man comes back, you're going to tell him that we will accept his conditions and implement the Animal Banns."

Humberto looked shocked and Danna stepped up behind Cyara, a worried expression on her face. "Elphaba..."

"When he leaves," the young witch continued without acknowledging that the queen had spoken, "I'm going to follow him."

Cyara gasped. "What?"

"He will most likely lead me to his comrades," Elphaba explained, "or even to Fiyero himself."

"I realise that," the princess said with a frown. "But it's _dangerous_."

"Cyara is right, Elphaba," Kevon said solemnly. "These men are not to be played with. If they really do sympathise with the Wizard, you know what they are capable of. You've seen some of the Animals that have fled to the Vinkus from other parts of Oz."

She nodded – she had. "Which is why we need to take action as soon as possible. But first we need to get Fiyero back."

"Elphaba –" Danna began.

"We need to get him back before we do anything else," Elphaba cut her off, looking at her intently. "If we don't, they'll kill him."

They all fell silent, knowing the green girl was right.

"I won't let you go alone," Humberto spoke up. "If they discover you, you could be killed, Elphaba."

"I know we were not very acceptant of you in the beginning," Danna said softly, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "but you're our daughter-in-law. We _do _care about you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Elphaba shook her head.

"I appreciate the sentiment," she said honestly. "I do. But someone has to do this. We have to save Fiyero."

"I know," said Humberto, "but that someone does not have to be you."

"Who else?" she asked rhetorically. "You and Danna are the king and queen of the country – you cannot be missed. Neither can Cyara – if someone does happen, or already has happened, to Fiyero, she will be the heir to the throne." She looked at them. "I'm not important," she stated simply. "I'm the crown princess, but I don't have any power without Fiyero. I can be missed. Even more importantly, I might be the only one who can be inconspicuous whilst still having the best chance of ending this well. Even if they do catch me, they won't see me as a threat; they'll merely see me as a girl desperate to save the man she loves. They don't know about my magic."

Cyara's eyes lit up. "So that's your plan."

Elphaba nodded. "I can master it now," she said. "You've all seen that. Three years of studying sorcery does that to you." She smiled faintly. "I can take them if I have to. I think that if anyone can bring back Fiyero safely, with the least risk involved, it's me."

The others all looked at one another. They all knew Elphaba was right, but they were all reluctant to admit it.

Cyara was the first one caving, wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law in a tight hug. "Be careful."

Elphaba was a bit startled, but she returned the hug tentatively. "I'll try my best."

She was apprehensive and she worried about things possibly going wrong, but she knew she had to do this. No matter what, she could not turn her back on Fiyero.

She loved him too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite lines?<strong>


	18. 17

**AN: I'm glad you all liked Elphaba telling off the general. I really enjoyed writing that, haha. Also, you should know by now that the moment you think everything is happy and will stay that way, I'll present you with some cliffies and stuff to remind you of who, exactly, I am :P.**

**SnowQueen: My new fanfic is about... um... well, basically it's about Fiyero and his and Elphaba's kid dealing with the fact that Elphaba is dead :3.**

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

That night, the man returned to Adurin Iir and King Humberto and Queen Danna told him that they would grant his request in exchange for the safe return of their son. The man bowed and told them his comrades would be very pleased.

"Once the Animal Banns are implemented, Prince Fiyero will be returned to you," he assured them. "In the meantime, he will be treated like our guest."

He left then, not noticing the figure on the black horse behind him. She was wearing a black dress and a black hooded cloak, allowing her to blend in with the shadows as she inconspicuously followed the man down a road, through a town, past the Grasslands, and down another road. She had no idea where they were going – she hadn't been in this part of the Vinkus before – but she kept close track of the man, determined to follow him no matter what.

He led her to a forest and eventually stopped near a cabin. He dismounted, tied the horse's reins to a fence, and knocked on the door to the cabin. Someone opened up and the man disappeared inside.

Elphaba quickly dismounted as well and crept over to the cabin, kneeling underneath a window and peeking inside. She could see the two men talking to one another. When she moved to the next window, which was open just a crack, she could overhear what they were saying.

"...meeting our conditions," the man she had followed was just saying to the other man. "I told them they would get their son back once the Banns are implemented and they agreed."

"I hope they'll be quick about it," the other man grumbled. "His Royal Highness is a royal pain in the arse."

The first man laughed. "What'd he do?"

"He keeps trying to get away. Struggling, untying himself, trying to climb out of a window. He even kicked Vorn in the gut."

"Well, if Vorn was pestering him again, I can't blame him." The man hung up his cloak and moved closer to the fire. "Where is he now?"

She strained to hear the other man's answer, but he lowered his voice and she could not hear it. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She tried to make out more of the cabin's interior. There were three doors, for as far as she could see, and she started sneaking around the cabin to try and find a window through which she could see into another room.

The first two windows showed her a nice view of the small kitchen, which was empty and completely dark. The next window was a bathroom and she quickly moved along when she noticed someone sitting on the toilet. She did not want to witness that... or hear it. Or worse, even – _smell _it.

The next window showed her what seemed to be a bedroom, and she held her breath when she could see Fiyero sitting inside. He was on a chair, from what she could see, with his hands tied behind it.

She hesitated for a moment, then decided to take the risk. She lightly tapped on the window. Inside, Fiyero's head shot up and he looked around. When he turned his head in her direction, she gave him a small wave.

His eyes widened.

She smirked at him and disappeared, creeping back to the other side of the cabin. Time for part two of her not-very-thought-through master plan.

Crouching beside the cabin, she debated which option she should go with. She could either barge in through the front door and hope that she would be able to strike all three men down with her magic before they got to her; or she could go about this more sneakily and try to get Fiyero out of here without them noticing. Given the fact that she had seen weapons lying on the table in the living room, she had to admit the second option was probably easier.

She led her horse to the back of the cabin, right next to the window behind which Fiyero was, and then she pulled a hairpin from her long, raven tresses. She wiggled it around in the lock, twisting it back and forth until she heard a soft _click _and she could push the window open.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero hissed at her. "Are you completely insane?!"

"Probably," she replied in a whisper as she quietly climbed through the window and into the room. She knelt behind Fiyero and untied his wrists before giving him a small grin. "Let's get out of here."

He looked baffled, but he followed without protest as she climbed back out through the window. By the time he was out as well, she was already on the horse and he quickly mounted behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She placed a hand over his and squeezed. "Hold on."

She tried to spur the horse on quietly; but just as she thought this was about to work, the horse stumbled and whinnied loudly. It regained its footing and Elphaba immediately kicked its flanks hard. The last thing she saw as they stormed off was the men running out of the cottage, two of them carrying rifles. They shot and Elphaba ducked low, leaning nearly against the horse's mane as Fiyero did the same.

When they were finally out of the men's reach, she let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. "Are you okay?"

"A little shocked," he said, "but fine."

She chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah."

"You know?" He shook his head. "I don't know what is stranger. The fact that I got _kidnapped_, or the fact that you show up like some knight in shining armour to rescue me."

"Well," she pulled at the reins in order to steer the horse around a looming tree, "you should have known when you married me that I would not be your typical princess."

He grinned. "Clearly. Apparently, here it's the prince who gets kidnapped and the princess in shining armour rescuing him." He tightened his grip on her. "Thank you, though."

"Of course." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "We were all worried sick, you know. We agreed that I would be your best bet because of my magic, but I honestly didn't really think this would work," she admitted.

He frowned. "Then why did you come?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing, knowing that you were locked up somewhere, Yero."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a shot suddenly resounded from behind them. Elphaba shrieked and the horse whinnied loudly, prancing and throwing Elphaba and Fiyero both off before storming away. Fiyero saw some blood in its fur. He hoped it wasn't hurt too badly.

"We have to hide!" Elphaba yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him behind a tree. She peeked out from behind it and cursed. "Two of them on a horse. They both have rifles." She hissed in frustration. "We need to find a hiding place or they'll drag us both back."

"Over there!" Fiyero pointed. "I think that's a small cave or something."

"It'll have to do." She glanced around the tree again before taking Fiyero's hand and starting to run, criss-crossing to dodge trees and bushes. More shots were fired and Elphaba suddenly cried out, which scared him, but her grip didn't loosen and she didn't even falter as she kept dragging him through the snow.

"This isn't going to work," she said, gritting her teeth. "They'll see our footprints in the snow, anyway. We have to confront them." She turned around, hands raised.

Fiyero grabbed her wrist. "Are you completely out of your mind?!"

She shook him off, eyes burning as she looked at the two men now approaching on their horse. She muttered something under her breath and the horse stopped moving, calmly standing between the trees.

One of the men kicked its sides, but it didn't pull a muscle. His comrade pointed his rifle at Elphaba, but she quickly muttered something else, scrunching up her nose in concentration, and the rifle dropped into the snow. It fired as it hit the ground, making Fiyero jump. The horse jumped, too, shaken from its spell, and it raced off with one man still on its back. The other had leapt off and was now groping for the weapon.

Elphaba breathed deeply, trying to concentrate enough to perform another spell; but before she could, Fiyero had already leapt forward and kicked the man off his feet. He fell face-down on the ground and Fiyero was on top of him in a heartbeat, pressing him down into the snow.

"What can we do with him?" he asked.

"I could... perform a sleeping spell," Elphaba said, sounding a little breathless. "Only I don't want him to freeze to death... maybe I could perform another spell as well." She racked her brain. "A protection spell could work..."

Fiyero waited patiently for her to figure it out. Finally, she closed her eyes and started chanting softly. The man underneath Fiyero slackened and the prince climbed off him, gasping in pain when he put too much pressure on his formerly injured knee. "Oz dammit. I think I hurt my knee again."

"We can rest for a while. Maybe it will feel better soon." She still did not sound quite right and he approached her, looking her over for the first time.

"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. "Fae?"

"It's just a graze," she admitted. "But it hurts like hell."

"Where?"

She showed him the spot where the bullet had grazed her skin, on the right side of her ribcage. Fiyero's worry only increased when he saw the blood pouring from it, but she assured him that it would stop soon.

"Especially with this cold," she said. "I'm lucky I'm wearing layers, or the damage would have been far worse." She looked around them and sighed. "What are we going to do now, Yero? Our horse is gone, you can't walk, and I don't think I can, either. Not all the way back to the castle, anyway. It's almost completely dark already."

"We need to find shelter." He took her hand. "Let's just... try to get away from here. Slowly, but surely. That other guy could still come back here to look for us."

She nodded and they set off, both of them silent and worried about what would happen next.


	19. 18

**AN: Yes, it was too easy. No, it's not over yet :P.**

**PocketSevens: Because you know me by now? (Also - you said "they're alive and free" and now I keep singing that to the tune of "Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free" from Frozen.)**

**SnowQueen: Yes, I'm really doing a fic about Elphaba's death... but I promise it somehow has a happy ending. I don't know yet what I'll be doing after that one.**

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

They wandered through the forest for hours, eventually stopping when it became too dark for them to see anything. The wind had picked up, making them fear that a blizzard really was on its way. Fiyero's knee ached, even though he had mostly been limping; and Elphaba was pale and quiet, her bullet wound throbbing, even though she refused to say anything about it. Every time Fiyero asked her how she was doing, she said she was fine, but he knew better. He said he wanted to stop because his knee hurt – which was true, but he thought she needed to stop at least as badly as he did.

He found a spot underneath a tree that was mostly clear of snow and they sat down there, their backs leaning against the tree trunk.

"Let me have a look at your side," he said, but she shook her head.

"It's too dark," she said. "You can't see anything, anyway. I'm fine, don't worry." She chewed the inside of her cheek. "We shouldn't stay out here all night."

"What else do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She leant her head back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. Fiyero scooted closer to her. When he felt her shivering, he put his arm around her carefully and tucked her into his side, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. She curled into him and they stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying anything.

"It's because it's my fault," Elphaba suddenly whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear her over the howling wind. "That I take care of Nessa the way I do."

It was completely dark around them and she kept her head on his shoulder, which meant he could not see her face. He listened to her voice instead as she talked about the day her sister had been born; how her parents had been afraid she would be born with the same skin colour as Elphaba and how Frexspar had made his wife chew milk flowers in order to prevent that. A light snow started to fall, blown around by the cold wind, and Fiyero put both of his arms around his wife in an attempt to try to keep her warm as she kept on talking. Her voice soft but steady, she told him that Nessarose had come too early, her legs paralysed, and that Melena Thropp had never awakened again.

"That's it," she said. He combed his fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Now you know. Me taking care of her... it's my way of trying to redeem myself. To make things right. Even though I will never be able to do that," she said sadly, "because Nessie will never walk and she will never know her mother, all because of me."

"Fae..." He shook his head in disbelief. It didn't make any sense that she was believing this, and yet it also explained so much about her behaviour.

He cupped the side of her face and turned it towards him, even though he could barely see her in the dark. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Nessa's condition," he said, "and your mother's death... it's horrible. It is. But it's not your fault, Elphaba. You have no reason to try and redeem yourself, because you didn't do anything wrong. Surely you realise that?"

She sighed again. "I guess I do... on a rational level," she admitted. "But it doesn't feel that way. All I know is that my parents were so desperate to keep my sibling from being born green that they were willing to take the risk of a disability – of my mother's _death _– in order to keep that from happening. What does that say about me?"

"About you? Nothing," he said firmly. "It would say a lot about your parents if they really thought that way, but I doubt they did, Fae. I don't think they knew the risks of those milk flowers. If they'd known, they probably wouldn't have done it." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And maybe... maybe they didn't do it because they didn't want a green child," he said softly. "Maybe they did it because they saw that you were already having a hard time at such a young age, being different, and they did not want that for another child of theirs. They're your parents, Fae. They – or, your mother, at least," he amended, "probably only wanted what was best for their children."

"Father does hate my skin colour," she said. "I know that. He just didn't want another green child because it would be embarrassing for him – another disgrace. But..." She seemed a little dazed as she thought about it. "Do you really think my mother could maybe have agreed to taking the milk flowers because... because she didn't want this new baby to be treated the same way I was? By the other Munchkins, but also by Father?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't know your father very well and obviously, I didn't know your mum... but I think it's a possibility. Elphaba... I really do think your mother loved you. I do." He cocked his head a little to the side. "How about you ask your father about it, next time he visits?" he asked suddenly.

"Ask my father whether or not my mother loved me?" Elphaba sounded sceptical. "That..." She faltered as she thought about it. "I mean..."

Fiyero grinned in the dark. "See? I don't _always _have stupid ideas."

"Before, I wouldn't even have dared to try. But now... he has been behaving more decently towards me lately," she said in wonder. "I could ask him." She bit her lip. "I'm just not sure whether I'll like the answer."

Fiyero kissed her temple. "We'll deal with it then, okay? But I'm sure of it, Fae." His reasoning behind that certainty was that if both her parents had hated her from the moment she was born because of her skin colour, they would never have kept her to take care of her; they would probably have left her somewhere, at an orphanage or a mauntery, maybe... or worse. He didn't tell her that, though. It wasn't a very cheerful thought, anyway, and if she hadn't thought of it herself yet, then he didn't want to put the idea into her head.

She shivered and he took off his coat, draping it around her shoulders instead. She protested, saying he would be cold, but he brushed her off.

"You know me," he said, grinning at her. "I'm always hot."

She chuckled, then gasped and let out a soft whimper.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked in alarm.

"Nothing," she said a bit difficultly. "Laughing just doesn't feel very pleasant after being shot."

Fiyero's heart ached for her, but he had no idea what he could do. They couldn't keep going in the dark – they could fall into a ravine if they didn't see it in time. It was too dangerous. They'd just have to stay here and wait out the night. He hoped she was right and that she wasn't hurt too badly. He didn't even want to think about what could happen if her wound kept bleeding and they had to spend the entire night here.

"Maybe..." Elphaba's teeth were chattering, even though she tried to stop it. "Maybe I could... warm us up somehow."

"We can't make a fire," Fiyero murmured, rubbing her arm and huddling in the coat with her to try to warm them both up. "I don't know where those men went, but they could spot us from far away if we made a fire."

Elphaba nodded. "I wasn't talking about a fire."

"No," he said immediately. "Don't use your magic. You're weak enough as it is."

Even in the dark, he could see her eyes flash and he knew he'd made a mistake. "Did you just call me weak?"

"Fae, I meant –"

"I am _not_, under _any _circumstances, _weak_," she hissed at him. "And I'll prove it to you, too." She mumbled words that were incomprehensible to him and suddenly, Fiyero's coat, which was wrapped around both their shoulders, glowed up in a golden colour. After that, the night went completely dark again; but Fiyero could feel the warmth the coat emitted now, like it was a furnace.

He could also feel the way Elphaba sagged against him, her energy drained, but he was wise enough not to say "I told you so". Instead he heaved a sigh of relief and leant back against the tree. "That's much better."

"Told you," she mumbled, half asleep, and he nuzzled her hair. It was only a few minutes before he could hear her breathing evening out and he knew she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they both must have slept mostly through the night; because when Fiyero opened his eyes again, the sky in the east was exploding in colours and the forest seemed more grey than black. He blinked, yawned, and stretched carefully, wincing when a stab of pain shot through his knee. He looked to his side. Elphaba was still snuggled into him, with the still warmth-radiating coat wrapped around her.<p>

He stroked her hair. "Fae?"

She stirred, a grimace flashing across her face as she moved. "Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw that it was growing lighter, she sat up instantly, cringing at the pain that sudden movement caused her, but she ignored it otherwise.

She looked at him. "We made it."

He grinned back at her. "We made it." He leant in to kiss her gently. When he pulled away, he saw something dark on the snow and he frowned. "What's that?"

"What?"

He squinted, and then he realised with a shock that it was blood. His head whipped around and he stared at Elphaba.

She sighed. "Don't look at me like that," she said wearily. "I haven't been bleeding out all night, Yero. It's just a graze. It's either blood from last night or I just ripped it open again when I sat up too quickly just now." She carefully inspected her side and grumbled something under her breath. "It's the latter, apparently."

"I still want you to see a physician as soon as possible," he insisted, making her roll her eyes.

"Only if you come with me for that knee," she retorted.

He nodded. "Deal." He helped her up and then rose to his feet, favouring his bad knee. "Come on. Let's go home."


	20. 19

**AN: A fluffy chapter for you (but no, it's still not over) and I have some great news... see the AN at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

That, however, was easier said than done. By the time they made it out of the forest, Fiyero's knee buckled at almost every step he took and the wound in Elphaba's side was throbbing – not that she would ever admit to that, but Fiyero knew it nonetheless. They stopped for a while, sitting against a low, stone wall to try and catch their breaths. Fiyero's coat had lost its magical warmth, so they were both shivering as they huddled close, their breath fogging in front of them.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Elphaba, her teeth chattering.

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "If we are where I think we are, it's still a long hike back to Adurin Iir."

Elphaba gritted her teeth. "Something tells me you're not in any condition for a long hike."

Her husband gave her a pointed look and she relented. "Neither am I, I guess."

He squeezed her hand. "We could find a village nearby," he suggested. "See if we can find shelter there. Someone could contact my parents."

She nodded, unable to come up with a better plan herself. They rose again after a while and they slowly made their way down the road in front of them, Fiyero limping and Elphaba wincing with every step.

They eventually reached a small town and they went to the nearest inn. Luckily, the owner recognised them immediately – probably because of Elphaba's skin, the green girl thought wryly – and he helped them both to a room, promising to find them something to eat and to drink and to get them a physician as soon as possible. Mere hours later, they were full and warm and both Elphaba's side and Fiyero's leg were tightly wrapped up by the local doctor. Word had already been sent out to Adurin Iir and the owner of the inn had assured them that someone would come for them soon.

The doctor had also given Elphaba something for the pain, despite her protests.

"Your Highness," he'd said, "I know how a bullet graze feels and you need to rest, which will never properly work if you're in pain all the time. This will make you feel a bit drowsy, but it will help you sleep."

She'd still protested, but Fiyero had glared at her until she'd given in. By now she was curled up on the bed on her other side, not quite asleep, but not quite awake, either.

Fiyero was right beside her, sitting up against the headboard as he thought about everything that had happened. He wondered if the situation between the Ozian provinces had come to a boiling point with his kidnapping and then his escape. Would there be a civil war? Or were the Emerald City and the Glikkus still conspiring against the Animals, the other provinces silently defying them?

"Yero?" Elphaba murmured next to him, shaking him from his thoughts.

He reached out to stroke her hair. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Despite the sleepiness in her voice, she sounded stern, reminding him a little of his mother.

He suppressed a grin. "I'm not tired."

"That's a lie. You hardly slept last night."

He shrugged. "I can't help it, Fae. Too many thoughts."

"Thoughts? You?" She chuckled, a smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

He poked out his tongue at her. "Very funny."

She snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest as her fingers trailed random patterns on his stomach. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," he said. "The Animal Banns, my parents... you. What you told me... about your mother."

She grimaced. "Can't you just forget I told you that?"

He shook his head with a smile. "You're not getting away with it so easily, hon. Sorry."

""Hon"?" she echoed suspiciously. "Are you calling me nicknames now?"

"Well," he nuzzled her hair, gently running his hand down her side, "we _are _married, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know." She yawned and he kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep if you're not sleeping," she said drowsily, but he could tell that she was moments away from drifting off.

He pushed himself down to lie flat on his back, pulling the blankets over himself and his wife. He held her in his arms, stroking her back, until they had both fallen asleep.

He awoke a few hours later, although he could not say why. It must be nearing dinnertime, he guessed. Elphaba was still peacefully asleep beside him and he watched her for a while. He realised she'd saved him. More than that – she had risked her own life for him. She had gotten herself _shot _for him.

He had always doubted that she could return his feelings, but maybe she did love him just as much as he loved her.

He twirled strands of her hair around his fingers and played with them until he saw her eyes fluttering open, her brow furrowing slightly. "Yero?"

"I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Instead of doing that, she wound her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him. He kissed her back, a little surprised when she let him deepen the kiss and hold her tighter. They'd acknowledged their feelings for one another and they'd kissed a few times, but those were mostly soft and relatively brief kisses. It was never like this.

"Fiyero?" she whispered between kisses.

He leant his forehead against hers so that he could look into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I... I'm really glad you're alright."

He smiled, kissing her again. "Me, too, Fae." He ran his fingers through her long hair. "Shouldn't you go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I think the medication wore off – at least partially," she said. "I'm wide awake."

They just lay together for a while, neither of them saying anything. Fiyero could feel the soft rising and falling of her chest against his side and he smelt the scent of her hair, which reminded him of cherry blossom somehow. She appeared lost in thought, but she looked up at him after a while.

"I really am glad you're alright," she said softly. "I mean... I was worried about you."

He grinned at her. "You were?"

"Of course." She sighed. "When you didn't come back... we were all scared," she said. "Your mother worried all the time, Cyara kept on pacing the room and looking out of the window... your father set out very early this morning to look for you, despite his advisors' protests."

"And you?" he asked, drawing her closer.

She barked a soft laugh. "Me? I spent all night thinking about everything that could have happened to you, and then I finally decided to follow your father's example and look for you myself." She shook her head. "When they told me you were kidnapped, I knew we had to do something. That stupid general wanted to give in to your kidnappers' demands and implement the Animal Banns." Her eyes flashed. "Some people just don't understand how important this all is. We _can't _give in to the Wizard. The moment we do, all Animals are lost."

"I know," he tried to soothe her, but he knew she'd rage on until she got it all off her chest.

"We couldn't even do it for you." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Yero... but I couldn't sacrifice all those Animal lives for you. Especially not since we weren't sure whether they'd even actually let you go once we implemented the Banns."

"Hey." He caught her chin and turned her face toward him. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," he told her. "I understand. I know how passionate you are about the Animals and not giving in to them was the smart thing to do. I don't blame you for anything." He kissed her gently. "In fact, I think I should thank you. For coming after me, and rescuing me..."

"Well, of course," she said. "Just because we couldn't change the Vinkun laws to save you, didn't mean we weren't going to save you at all."

"See?" he asked. "That's what I love so much about you. You're so passionate about everything you do. Your cause, with the Animals; and even your marriage to me, in a way. I still can't believe you were so much more willing to go through with it once you found out marrying me would help the Animals in a way. When you care about something, you would do anything for that cause."

"Or that person," she added quietly.

He looked at her.

She shifted a little to better look him in the eye. "I'm not just passionate about causes, Fiyero," she said. "Like you said – I'm passionate about _everything _I love. And I love you."

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply; and before she knew it, they were both mostly undressed.

That was when Fiyero stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't want to push you."

"You're not." She reached up to cup his face and kiss him. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, allowing him to lift her slip up and over her head. She tried to hide beneath the blankets, but he stopped her.

"You're beautiful," he told her solemnly, kissing her again.

"I'm green," she protested weakly, but he could be as stubborn as she was.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," he said, meeting her gaze to try and show her how sincere she was being. She shivered at the intensity in his azure blue eyes and he kissed her hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you might know that I have been working on getting my first book, <em>Broken Dreams<em>, finished and then published. Well... it's finished. And it's going to be published - soon! I'm doing it through a self-publishing platform called _Brave New Books_, who help me publish and promote it in exchange for part of the profit. _Broken Dreams _got an ISBN today and the cover is almost finished as well. Almost there!**


	21. 20

**AN: Say bye-bye to the fluff! (Not completely, though. And the fluff will return next chapter, so it's not that bad.)**

**Fabala123: You actually think I'd _mind _you dedicating a chapter to me? Of course not - I'm honoured! Thank you so much! I just read and reviewed it, and it seems like it's going to be a great story!**

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

He asked her if she regretted it, a few minutes afterwards. And again a few minutes later. And then he asked if she was _really _sure that she didn't regret it.

"Even if I did," she pointed out to him, "you do realise we can hardly go back now, don't you?"

That made him anxious, but she rolled her eyes. "I don't regret it, Yero. I love you. I wasn't ready before, but I was now." With that, she burrowed into his side, hissing softly when she accidentally hurt herself. Fiyero had tried to be very careful with her – and his – wound, but her pain medication was really wearing off now and her side was starting to burn once again. He gently stroked her hair, promising himself that he would take her to the royal family's own doctor the moment they would reach Adurin Iir. He knew she was strong and she could take a lot, and she kept reassuring him that she was okay; but he wanted to know for sure.

"How long do you think it will take for someone to come and get us?" he asked quietly after a while. "I mean, I don't know exactly where we are..."

"Didn't you keep track of how long it took your kidnappers to get you to their cabin?" Elphaba asked teasingly.

He stuck out his tongue. "Well, I was more busy worrying about the fact that I was being kidnapped in the first place, to be honest." He grinned at her. "But no, I have no idea. They blindfolded me, too."

She nodded, wrapping her arm around him a little tighter. "It took me a while to find you. I think I must have followed that man for at least about three or four hours. It was a just after noon when they sent someone to Adurin Iir, so if that person takes four hours to get to the castle and talk to your parents, and then your parents – or whoever is coming for us – take another four hours to get back here..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not _that _stupid, you know," he said, pretending to be insulted.

"Not _that _stupid, no," she agreed cheerfully and he tickled her, but quickly stopped that when she squirmed and then gasped in pain.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes fondly. "You are such an idiot."

"But you love me for it," he said cockily, only to add, "Right?"

She laughed and kissed him. "Right."

The innkeeper knocked on the door about half an hour later to bring them dinner, which they gratefully accepted. They ate in silence and then settled back down on the bed. Now all they had to do was wait for someone from Adurin Iir to arrive; but if Elphaba was right about the time it had taken her to get here, Fiyero mused, that could be another few hours. He sighed and shifted a little. He just wanted to go home already.

He stared out of the window, where the snow was still falling steadily. He was glad that at least they were out of the cold now. Last night had not been pleasant... although, he mused, it _would _have been, if they'd been inside instead of out and neither of them had been hurt. And he was glad she had opened up to him about her mother.

He looked at her, fast asleep again right next to him. He would like to talk to her a little bit more, but he didn't have the heart to wake her just because he was feeling a little lonely. She needed her rest. Besides – she would probably not be too keen on discussing the things he had in mind. He really wanted to talk to her more about her family, her mother's death and her father's treatment of her, and Nessa... partly out of pure curiosity, but also because he wanted to understand her. She was his wife now, he loved her, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He really wanted to know everything about her, but he understood that he would have to be patient for that.

And so he stayed where he was, watching the snowflakes drifting by on the wind as he waited – either for Elphaba to wake up or for someone from Adurin Iir to arrive. He eventually lay back down, exhausted by everything that had happened.

He must have fallen asleep as well; because the next thing he knew, he awoke with a start to find a man pressing him down to the mattress. He recognised him as one of the men who had guarded him in that cabin in the woods and his eyes widened. He tried to struggle, but found that his ankles and wrists were tied and he was gagged. He'd always been a heavy sleeper, but he could not believe he had slept through them doing this to him.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the man said mockingly. "Or perhaps I should say "good evening". That wasn't very nice, what you and your little wife did to us."

_Elphaba_. His head whipped around, only to find her pinned down as well, by one of the other men.

And he was pressing a pillow over her face.

Fiyero tried to scream, but the gag prevented him from doing that. He struggled, but the man on top of him was heavy and the ropes were restricting him.

"Don't bother, Your Highness," the man sneered. He exchanged a grin with his partner, who climbed off Elphaba. Her face was pale and she didn't move, and Fiyero swore his heart stopped for a moment. He instinctively tried to call out to her, but of course that did not work, either.

"Say goodbye to the Vinkun-Munchkin alliance," the second man chuckled. He nudged Elphaba. She did not move and he nodded, satisfied. "That'll solve things. This will be much easier with the alliance gone."

His partner, still holding Fiyero, nodded as well. "Let's get out of here. We'll send Vorn back to Adurin Iir to tell the royals what happened and that they can choose between joining the Wizard's anti-Animal campaign or losing their crown prince." He looked around. "You did not leave any traces, did you?"

The other man snorted. "What do you think I am, an amateur?" He moved over to the window and opened it, glancing left and right. "The coast is clear. We can take this way out." He looked over his shoulder. "Careful with the prince."

"Should we let the royals know somehow that their princess is dead?" the first man asked, but the second shook his head.

"They'll find out soon enough," he said. "We'll just let them find her in here."

Most of their conversation did not even get through to Fiyero. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Elphaba, desperately watching her for any sign of life, but he knew it was fruitless. Who knew how long they had been smothering her already by the time he woke up?

She had only been his wife for a couple of weeks. All in all, he'd maybe known her for two months at most, the first weeks of which he hadn't even liked her. And yet in that short period of time, he had grown closer to her than he had ever been to anyone else. She made him want to do things he wouldn't even have considered before – things like settling down, putting other people first instead of himself, making sacrifices if he had to. He loved her.

He could feel his throat clogging up and his eyes stung with unshed tears, but he refused to cry. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

The man holding Fiyero down suddenly frowned. "Wait a clock-tick."

"What?" the other asked and his friend gestured towards Elphaba.

"Check her pulse, will you?"

The second man sighed. "I pressed a pillow over her face for nearly two minutes. There's no way –"

"Just do it."

He grumbled, but complied, moving over to the bed. Fiyero watched anxiously as he bent over Elphaba, peering at her face intently. He moved his hand to her neck in order to check for a heartbeat there... and then he was suddenly flung backwards and against the wall.

The other man cursed, but Elphaba was already on her feet and chanting another spell. The man leapt off Fiyero and swiftly snatched his weapon off the side table where he had left it, pointing it at Elphaba. Fiyero wanted to shout a warning; but before he could even make a sound through his gag, the man had already fired.

Elphaba's arms reflexively shot up to protect herself and her magic kicked in at the same time. There was a rush of wind and the air shimmered for a moment, a light flashing so brightly that Fiyero had to squeeze his eyes shut.

When the opened them again, Elphaba was still standing in the same spot, seemingly frozen; and the man was lying on the floor, clearly dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I have just completely finished writing my next fanfic, <em>Until Death Do Us Part<em>, so there won't be any hiatuses (is that a word?) in that one.**

**Also, thank you all for the congratulations on my book! :) It will be available on , which is a Dutch website, but it delivers all over the world - so if any of you are interested, you'll be able to buy it, too, once it's really published.**


	22. 21

**AN: Apparently the website didn't come through... it's Bol . com. Once it is available, I will, of course, post a direct link to it! (You know, with spaces in between... :P stupid censoring.)**

**Vinkunwildflowerqueen: In that case, you'll have to read someone else's stories, because for some reason I can never get myself to kill either of them off for real :'). I'm too much of a Fiyeraba softie.**

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

She shook herself from her stupor quickly and hurried over to where Fiyero was still lying on the bed, bound and gagged. She pulled the rag off his face and untied the ropes around his wrists and ankles before stepping back, her eyes glued to the man on the floor. The other one was still unconscious because of her slamming him into the wall moments before; but his comrade was obviously dead, his eyes open and a thin trail of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I killed him," she whispered. "I... I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to do anything. It just... happened, and..." She was trembling, obviously trying to keep her composure, but failing. "I've never killed anyone before."

Fiyero moved around the bed and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to bury her head in his shirt. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "You didn't do it on purpose, Fae. If you hadn't done anything, he would have killed _you_." He shuddered a little. "Oz, Fae, I thought you were dead..."

"I was faking it," she said quietly, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I've always been a light sleeper, and I awoke when they opened the door to our room, but they didn't know that. When one of them took a pillow from the bed, I just... held my breath and pretended to struggle, then go limp." She shrugged slightly. "I had to think of a way to overwhelm them without risking your or my own safety and when that one man came back to check if I was really dead, that was the chance I had been waiting for." She took a shaky breath. "I just never... I didn't really want to hurt them, I..."

"It's alright, hon, really. Hey." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You saved me from being kidnapped again," he said, "and you saved your own life. All you did was defend both of us. Don't feel guilty."

She lowered her gaze and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he took her hand and led her from the room.

The innkeeper looked up when they came out of the hallway. "Ah, Your Highnesses! You're being escorted home, then?" He looked past them with a small frown. "Where are the men escorting you back?"

"Is that what they told you?" asked Fiyero. "That they came from Adurin Iir?"

The innkeeper nodded, clearly confused; and Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a look.

"They were my kidnappers," Fiyero explained. "They tried to... to finish their job." He squeezed Elphaba's hand as he explained everything. She squeezed back.

The innkeeper was shocked and kept stammering apologies, which Fiyero waved away. "It shouldn't be much longer before someone who is _actually _from the castle arrives," he said, "so we'll just wait here, if that's alright."

"Of course, of course!" The innkeeper gestured towards some couches in the corner. "Make yourselves comfortable, please! I will make sure the two men in your room are taken care of," he promised before dashing off.

They sat down, both of them staying quiet for a while. Fiyero picked up a magazine and flipped through it; but he put it down again when he saw the look on Elphaba's face. "You're thinking, aren't you?" he asked.

She gave him a small, wry smile. "What makes you say that?"

"You just have this look on your face." He smiled at her and touched her arm. "Are you still thinking about the fact that you..."

"Killed that man?" she finished for him. She looked down. "Yes."

He put his arms around her and she leant against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment. She knew he was right and that it had been self-defence to kill that man, but she still felt awful about it.

Fiyero didn't say anything because he understood why she could not let this go so easily. Instead, he just held her and stroked her hair, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. They sat like that for a long time, neither of them speaking or moving.

And then the door opened and two guards barged in, followed by King Humberto and Queen Danna Tiggular of the Vinkus.

"Mum! Dad!" Fiyero exclaimed, jumping to his feet and then blanching considerably at the pain in his knee.

"Idiot," Elphaba scolded him, but she rose to her feet as well, slowly approaching her parents-in-law, who first hugged Fiyero and then Elphaba.

"We were so happy to hear from you!" Danna said, cupping her son's face between her hands. "Sweet Oz, we thought..." She shivered. "When Elphaba didn't come back last night, and then we still received no word of either of you all day long, we feared the worst." She embraced her son again. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Yero. You, too, Elphaba."

"We do need to see a doctor as soon as we're home, though," said Fiyero. "Elphaba's been shot."

Much to the green girl's dismay, that caused the king and queen to immediately start fussing over her; and they did not stop until she had reassured them that Fiyero was being overdramatic and it was only a graze, which had already been taken care of nicely by the local physician.

"Come on," the king said as one of the guards supported Fiyero. "We should go home. We still have a few hours of travelling ahead of us, and all kinds of things are happening in Oz."

"The Quadlings have told the Emerald City that if they do not retract the Animal Banns immediately, they will start a war," Danna explained. "The Vinkus and Munchkinland have tried to make it clear that we don't want that, but the Quadlings are absolutely furious. Kevon has gone to the Emerald City to try and negotiate with representatives of the other rulers. There will be a meeting tomorrow morning between the Wizard himself, Kevon, the Sorceress of Quadling Country, Frexspar and Nessarose Thropp, and the Dukes of the Glikkus and Gillikin. We hope an agreement can be reached."

"Which won't happen unless either the Wizard or the Quadlings give in, which neither of them is likely to do." Elphaba sighed. "This is such a mess."

"Let's see what will happen tomorrow," said Humberto. "Who knows? They might surprise us." He smiled at Fiyero and Elphaba. "Let's take care of you two first."

* * *

><p>Elphaba turned out to be right in that Fiyero hadn't had to worry about her, because the physician at Adurin Iir said exactly the same thing the doctor in the village had said: that it wasn't too serious, he'd bandage it up, and he could give her something for the pain if she wanted to – which, of course, she did not want to.<p>

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" Fiyero complained. "Elphaba, if it hurts –"

"The medication makes me drowsy," she retorted, "and I'm going to need my brain fully operational for the meeting tomorrow morning."

"What meeting?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no. For Oz's sake, Elphaba, after what we've just been through, you're just going to attend another meeting tomorrow morning? This is about that Animal Banns stuff, isn't it?"

"Of course." She sat down at the vanity in their room to brush her long, ebony hair. "We need to discuss what will happen in the Emerald City tomorrow and how we are going to deal with that. If the Quadlings declare war, we need to know if we'll be going to war with them or if we'll try to stay neutral. If the Wizard decides to compromise – which I don't think he will, but who knows – and listen to our side of the story, we will also need a plan."

"I get that, but why do you have to be there for it?"

"Because one: I'm the Vinkun princess, two: I've studied politics, and three: your parents asked me to be there. This has been my cause ever since I found out about what was happening, Yero. Since even before Doctor Dillamond was fired and taken away because he was an Animal." She had a sad look in her eyes for a moment, but then she shook her head and the look was gone. "I want to help."

He sighed. "I know you do, Fae, and I understand. I just think you should rest and take some time to heal before throwing yourself into this mess."

"Yes, well, the Wizard and the Quadlings aren't going to wait for me to finish resting and healing before taking action, right?" she snapped at him.

He looked a little hurt and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry. You know what I mean, though, don't you?"

"I do." He limped over to where she was sitting and dropped a kiss on her hair. "I just wish you'd take care of yourself first for once, instead of always taking care of others. Will you at least come to bed now so that you can get some sleep before tomorrow?"

She gave in and rose to her feet, following him to the bed. As she nestled herself among the blankets, she heaved a contented sigh. "It's good to be back."

"It is," Fiyero agreed, putting his arm around her. She snuggled into his side and he thought she fell asleep pretty quickly.

He started when she suddenly whispered, "Yero?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry I scared you. When I pretended to be dead, and all."

He chuckled softly – it was just such a ridiculous situation – and he drew her closer. "Yes, well, I'm really glad you're not. Dead, I mean."

She was quiet for a while. Then she asked, "Are you?"

"Of course." He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She took a deep breath. "Wouldn't you rather have had... you know... that you'd be free again? To choose your own wife, maybe? Or, I don't know, to continue dancing through life?"

He was horrified at what she was implying. "Elphaba!"

"What?"

He pulled her up so that he could look at her. "I love you," he told her. "I really do. Those few moments when I thought they had killed you were the scariest few moments of my life. I already told you all this, Fae – you changed me, and I'm glad you did. I don't want to continue dancing through life and I certainly don't want to find someone else. I want _you_."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

He kissed her in reply, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her now, but at the same time hoping that someday, he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite lines? <strong>


	23. 22

**AN: I deliberately decided not to go with a war scenario because it didn't really fit the general vibe of the story so far... and because I'm already writing a Fiyeraba war fic with Carlie :3.**

**Virtual PIE for PocketSevens for being the 300th reviewer! :D (Okay, okay, you can have something else if you want...)**

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong>

The next day, all of Oz was plunged into chaos.

Kevon told them all about it when he returned from the Emerald City. "The Sorceress of Quadling Country had proof," he said. "Boxes full of files, documents to take away the rights of Animals that were signed by the Wizard; but also letters between him and one Madame Morrible, whom I believe later became his Press Secretary, in which they talked about scapegoats and common enemies for the people. That and some witnesses willing to testify. The rest of the people were shocked – all in all, it became clear that His Ozness only started taking away the Animals' rights because he wanted to prevent the people from turning against him, so he turned them against a minority instead. The other leaders were furious. The Wizard and Madame Morrible have both been taken into custody, as have some other officials who were mentioned in the documents. Even Gillikin is on our side now and the Glikkus is very confused."

"What can we do to help?" Elphaba asked and the old king smiled at her.

"We're going to make this all public knowledge first," he said, "and then we're going to put all the people responsible on trial in the City. It's going to be a long road, but at the end of it, hopefully we will have a more capable leader and the Animals' rights will be restored. That will take a while, though." He patted her hand. "For now, the two of you, at least, don't have to do anything. Why don't you just spend some time together? Relax a little? Oz knows you could use it."

"What about me killing that man?" Elphaba asked quietly, but Kevon shook his head.

"That's all being taken care of," he assured her. "It was self-defence, Elphaba. The king and queen are already sorting all of that out and there won't be any problem. There's not even going to be a trial – some of our guards have taken a testimony from the man who lived and he confessed to trying to kidnap Fiyero and attempting to murder you. He even agreed to tell on his friends in exchange for a shorter prison sentence for him." Kevon smiled. "It's fine, Elphaba. Don't worry about any of that."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but Fiyero linked his arm with hers. "Fae, Grandpa says we can just relax, so why don't we listen to him, hmm?" He grinned at her. "How about a party?"

She swatted at his arm and he laughed. "Calm down, I'm joking. He's right, though. I think we could use some time together, not to mention that it would be good for you – or us, I guess – to take it easy for a while after what happened."

She glared at him.

"And you know that, too."

Her glare intensified.

He shifted, uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I hate it when you're right," she snarled before pulling away from him. She tried to stomp off, but paled at the stab of pain shooting through her when she did so.

Fiyero rolled his eyes at his grandfather even as he made his way over to Elphaba. "So stubborn."

"Said the pot to the kettle," Elphaba bit back.

"Touché," Kevon said, making Elphaba smirk and Fiyero throw the older man an annoyed look.

"Seriously, though," Fiyero said later, when they were reading by the fireplace together, just like that time before their wedding. "You have to admit that this is nice."

She sighed and grumbled, but gave in. "Fine. This is nice."

He chuckled and kissed her neck, which, he found, was a good way to help her relax.

She yawned and he pulled away. "Okay, that's not usually the response I get when I kiss a girl," he teased her.

She looked guilty. "Sorry –"

"I'm joking, Fae." He kissed her lips softly and then pulled back again. "But maybe you should go to sleep now."

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" she protested, but Fiyero just shrugged.

"Hey, when you need sleep, you need sleep," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "One of your self-invented theories you used as an excuse to stay in bed all day before you met me?" she guessed.

He gave her a sheepish grin that clearly told her she was right and she rolled her eyes, chortling. "Oh, Yero. You really are hopeless, did you know that?"

"I know." He kissed her again. "So you're not going to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll take a bath, though," she said. She stretched, careful not to hurt herself while doing so, but almost smacking Fiyero in the face with one of her arms in the process. She giggled. "Oops. Sorry."

He poked out his tongue at her, but then his face lit up. "I have a better idea than a bath," he told her, before scrunching up his nose. "Unless you're going to scream at me again when I suggest the hot water springs..."

Instead of screaming, however, she tilted her head a little to the side thoughtfully. "You know? That's a pretty good idea."

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Fiyero complained, making her laugh. He held out a hand to here and she took it. Together, they walked – or, well, Fiyero limped – out of the room. They made their way down to the hot water springs, with Fiyero asking a maid to bring them a few towels.

Elphaba shuddered as she shed her dress and released her hair from the ponytail she had been confining it in, shaking it out so that it fell over her shoulders like a blanket. "I can't help but think of that one time every time I'm here."

"Which time do you mean?" Fiyero asked innocently, earning himself a glare.

"The time you _spied_ on me," she stressed. "And I must say that the general thought of someone being able to get into this room without me noticing is not a very comforting one."

"Oh, no, only I can get into this room without using the door," Fiyero assured her as he threw his clothes in a pile on the bench, right next to Elphaba's neatly folded ones. "I don't think anyone else knows. Or maybe they know, but they would just never do it. I spent a lot of time exploring the castle when I was a little boy, so I know most of the hiding places and hidden entrances there are to be found." He grimaced. "So does Cyara, I just realised... but you don't have to worry about her – at least not right now. She has lessons today." Dressed in only a pair of boxer briefs, he hobbled over to the water and stuck in a toe. He heaved a contented sigh and then started wading in.

Elphaba was blushing fiercely. "Couldn't you have kept a little more clothes on?"

He laughed as he splashed around. "Like what? My trousers? Come on, Fae – you've seen me in less than this!"

That only intensified her blush, which she tried to hide by shaking her hair in front of her face, but Fiyero saw it anyway. He cheekily quirked an eyebrow at her and reached below the water. Then he held up his boxer briefs, waving them around in the air. "Is this better?"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, horrified. "Put those back on!"

He grinned at her, but did as she asked. "Fine, fine. No need to get all dramatic about it." He gave her a searching look. "Why is that, anyway?"

She flushed again. "Just... I mean..."

"Is it that you don't think I'm attractive?"

She stared at him. "How could _anyone _in their right mind and with working eyes think you're not attractive?" she blurted out before catching herself and flushing an even brighter shade of red that made her face look rather tomato-like.

Fiyero grinned. "Well, it's good to hear that my wife thinks I'm attractive," he teased her.

"You knew that from the beginning," she pointed out. "Remember, in this same room? When you told me I was just jealous of you, because I would never be half as gorgeous as you?"

Now it was his turn to flush. "I didn't mean that," he tried weakly.

"Yes, you did," she said matter-of-factly. "And you were right, too – I told you that back then and I'm telling you now."

"I wasn't right," he protested. He rose from the water – thankfully having put his underwear back on – and limped over to Elphaba, wrapping his arms around her. "I was stupid, ignorant, and blind."

"Well, the 'stupid' part, at least, is true," Elphaba muttered and he grinned at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her, running his hands down her arms. "You're ten times more gorgeous than I could ever hope to be, Fae."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop lying, Yero. You're bad at it."

"I'm not lying!" he protested. "I'm just..." He thought about it for a moment. "Looking at things another way."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No," he said indignantly. "It's not. Back then, all I could see was the colour of your skin, and that was superficial and rude of me." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "You're so much more than just your skin colour, and even that is beautiful. _You _are beautiful. And I love you."

She smiled, though it wasn't entirely genuine and he knew she didn't believe him in the slightest. "I love you, too."

"This is the part where I'd throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the water," he informed her, "if, you know, my knee didn't hurt so much."

She laughed and put her head against his shoulder. "I can walk, don't worry."

They waded back in. Fiyero dove under the water and Elphaba floated on her back for a while, looking up at the ceiling, until she suddenly felt his arms around her from behind.

"Is that your father again?" he asked her in a low voice. "The reason you think you aren't beautiful?"

"Partly, I guess." She bit her lip. "I..." She sighed, wanting to tell him, but finding it hard to do so. "I guess it's just hard to think of yourself as beautiful when you've been told your entire life that you are anything but," she said softly. "Not just by my father, but everyone else... children called me ugly all the time. My entire life long, I've been hearing nicknames like "frog" and "artichoke". Even at Shiz, that was what most of the other students saw me as." She shrugged. "It's hard to get rid of that image once you start believing it yourself."

Fiyero's heart ached for her. He never really realised the things she must have been through in her life because of her unusual skin colour – not just the way she had been treated by peers, but also by her own family members... by her own father.

And by him. The more he learnt about her, the more he regretted his initial treatment of her; but he was determined to try his hardest to make it right. He'd spend the rest of his life proving to her that he loved her and that he genuinely thought she was amazing, no matter what.

"Don't look so sad," she said, shaking him from his thoughts. "It's all I've ever known. I'm used to it, Yero. It doesn't bother me nearly as much as it used to."

"But it does still bother you," he concluded. "Right?"

She sighed, but reluctantly admitted, "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She leant against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's much different now," she said. "With you, and Cyara, and your grandfather... and even your parents accepting me the way I am. It's a huge difference with the way it was at home in Munchkinland."

"I'm glad about that," he said. He rested his cheek against her hair. "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been," she said honestly. "I mean... the first time I thought I could be happy was at Shiz, when I befriended Galinda and finally felt accepted by someone. But it's never been like this. Your entire family... the entire _province _accepts my skin, Fiyero. Since we got married, the reaction I've seen most among the people was not disgust or whispers behind my back. It was just curiosity." She smiled. "I never thought it could be like that."

He smiled, too, and nuzzled her hair. "Did I tell you already that you're amazing?"

"Not today," she said teasingly, and he grinned and kissed her again.

"You're amazing."

She kissed him back, but then pulled away from him. "That's enough serious conversations for today." She turned around and swam away from him. "Catch me if you can!"

He chuckled and dove forward to catch his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>I am finally at the stage where I can give you all an official summary for <em>Broken Dreams<em>, so... *drumroll* here it is!**

Xav Gauchi has had a happy childhood, with loving parents who would give him the world if they could. He is full of dreams and when he gets the chance to make them come true, he takes it with both hands: he leaves his home to embark on a journey around the land of Nalay. He wants to learn more about the kingdom and the people, so that he will make a good advisor to King Aedd once the time comes for him to take over his father's job.

Cenna Torell is equally full of dreams, but she has been forced into an arranged marriage by her father, despite the fact that she is in love with someone else. For a moment, it seems like things will take a turn for the better; but then tragedy strikes.

When Xav meets Cenna and learns more about her life and her past, he tries to help her; but she refuses to let him. Xav, however, does not give up so easily and when the situation reaches a boiling point, Cenna realises that allowing Xav to help her might be the only chance she has of changing her fate.


	24. 23

**AN: I finally finished writing this one. After this, there's only one more chapter and an epilogue to go. (No promises about babies.)**

**Si: Yes. Pie.**

**PerlogAnnwyl: Yay :). I don't know when it will be out yet; I'm getting a proof copy within the next few days and if I'm happy with it, I can publish it. You'll definitely hear it when that happens.**

**Also, thank you all for the congratulations on my book :D. I'm really excited!**

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

She was opening up to him, he could tell – a little more every day. It made him happy that she felt comfortable enough with him to do that.

She was still insecure about herself; especially her skin. She was always reluctant to show him more skin than strictly necessary, but he liked to think that he was helping her get over that. She talked to him more, although she saved the political discussions for her conversations with his father and grandfather – thank Oz, because if there was anything Fiyero was not good at, it was having political discussions.

"You know?" Cyara said once, shaking her head. "I'm _really _glad we have Elphaba to rule the Vinkus, because if it had been just you – or if your wife had been any less smart than she is – we'd have had a _huge _problem."

"Thanks, sis," Fiyero said sarcastically.

"Don't you agree?" she asked her grandfather, who just came into the room.

Kevon nodded, eyes twinkling. "Oh, definitely."

"Fiyero will just be sitting on that throne, looking pretty," Cyara continued, "while Elphaba takes care of all the things ruling a province _really _is about. But hey, that's okay. The people who just sit and look pretty are important, too. You know, for the image of the Vinkus."

"Don't tease your brother," Humberto chided as he came into the room, Elphaba following close behind.

"Oh, no," the young witch said immediately. "By all means, tease your brother all you want."

Cyara grinned at her. "I like you," she declared.

"I don't," Fiyero grumbled. Elphaba made wide eyes at him and pouted slightly – where did she learn how to do that?! He suspected Galinda's influence was involved. In any case, it made him decidedly uncomfortable and when she made her lower lip tremble, he gave in. "Okay, okay! I like you!"

"Is that all?" she asked in a small voice.

He cringed at the mere sound. "Fine. I love you. Happy now?"

She grinned at him and Cyara said in amazement, "You have _got _to teach me how to do that!"

Elphaba chortled. "Ask Galinda for lessons the next time she's here," she suggested. "She told me that look would come in handy sometimes. Who could have guessed that she was right?"

Fiyero grumbled under his breath and his wife crossed the room to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too, Yero."

That melted him immediately and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Have you talked to Galinda lately?"

She nodded. "We've been writing a lot," she said. "She's been spending a lot of time in Munchkinland with Boq and his family, but she wants to come visit us soon."

"Of course," Humberto said warmly. "Tell her we'll be glad to have her."

Elphaba smiled. "I will."

"I think we're going to have other visitors, too," the king said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Due to everything going on with the Banns and the Wizard..."

"Who?" Cyara asked curiously and Humberto grimaced.

"Frexspar and Nessarose, for one," he said, at which Elphaba made a face. "Some general from the Glikkus, too, and a representative of Gillikin. There are some things they want to talk about with us and of course we hope to convince the Glikkus to join our cause."

"Can I be there?" Elphaba asked eagerly.

Fiyero suppressed a sigh.

"Just because I want to be there, doesn't mean _you _have to be there," she told him and this time he did sigh – with relief.

She rolled her eyes. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

"Actually, I think it would be good for Fiyero to join this meeting as well," Kevon chimed in. "He could learn a lot from it."

Fiyero groaned. "Do I have to?" he asked, sounding like a whining child.

"Yes," his father, grandfather, and wife all said at the same time.

"You can ask him now, when he comes," Fiyero said when he and Elphaba were walking through the hallways after that conversation. "Your father, I mean. About your mother."

She bit her lip. "If she loved me?"

He nodded and took her hand. "You don't have to, of course, but... if you want to. Maybe it would help you to know the answer."

"And what if the answer isn't what I want it to be?"

"I really don't think you have to worry about that," he said honestly, "but if it is... maybe it'll help you to think of the fact that even though your family did not love you when you were younger, you have a family who loves you now. And not just my family, either – I know Galinda loves you like a sister and I genuinely think that at least Nessarose loves you as well."

She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood and Fiyero cupped her face, gently prying her lower lip from between her teeth and running his thumb over it.

"It's going to be fine," he said softly. "I'll come with you if you want me to."

She nodded and he pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

><p>"Elphaba," Frexspar Thropp said, inclining his head slightly.<p>

Elphaba nodded back. "Father."

It was awkward, she thought, but not as cold as it had been between them before. Frex took her in and then said, "You look well."

"I do?" She didn't think she did. She was still slightly hunched over because of the wound near her ribcage and she had been pretty tired lately. Despite everyone telling her that it was not her fault, she couldn't shake the image of the man she had killed and nightmares about the event sometimes woke her in the middle of the night.

Not that she had told anyone about that, of course. Fiyero was, thankfully, a light sleeper, and so he usually didn't notice her shooting up in the bed with sweat beading on her forehead and her heart pounding in her throat.

"You do," Frex said, pulling her back to the present. "You... you look... happy."

That was probably a look he hadn't seen on her before, Elphaba thought wryly. She didn't say that, though. She just said, "I am."

Frex nodded again.

The awkward moment was broken when Nessa came wheeling into the room, a brilliant smile lighting up her face when she laid eyes on her sister. "Fabala!"

"Nessie!" Elphaba hurried over to the younger girl and bent down to hug her tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," Nessa said with a small smile. "I haven't been lonely, though. Galinda and Boq have been spending a lot of time in Munchkinland together and they took me out to go and do fun things together, and I've made a few new friends, too! I'd love for you to meet them someday!"

"Next time I come to Munchkinland," Elphaba promised, although neither girl knew exactly when that would be.

"Let's get you settled, Nessa," Fiyero said as he came into the room, carrying two suitcases. He set them down on the floor. "I'll go grab the rest of your things."

"No, you're not," Elphaba said immediately. "Is it really that hard for you to accept that your knee needs time to heal? Just because you can walk normally again, doesn't mean you can go around running up and down stairs, dancing around rooms, carrying suitcases – or, Oz forbid, carrying _me_ – in order to try and prove to everyone that you're a "real man" and that pain does not affect you!"

Nessa stifled a giggle with her hand and Fiyero glared at his wife. Elphaba just raised an eyebrow and stared him down until he gave in with a grumble.

She smirked. "I'll show you to your room, Nessa."

"I'll do that," Fiyero interjected swiftly, taking the handles of Nessa's chair. He gave Elphaba a meaningful look. "I believe you have something to discuss with your father."

She frowned at him. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No. But I know you, and the sooner you get this out of your system, the better." He glanced at her in mild concern. "Unless you want me to stay with you while you do this..."

"No, it's fine," she assured him. "I have to do this by myself."

He nodded and pushed Nessa's chair from the room, giving Elphaba and Frex some privacy.

She sighed and turned to face her father with hanging shoulders. He looked at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Elphaba?" he asked when she didn't say anything. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

She slowly sank down into an armchair. Her father did the same, looking at her expectantly.

"The other day," she began, "Fiyero and I were talking about... about my childhood. And my family."

Her father nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I told him that you hate me because it's my fault that Mother died and that Nessa is crippled," she blurted out.

She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes trained on her hands, which were resting languidly in her lap, as she threw out the one thing she had never said to him. The one thing she had always known, but had never confronted him with.

When the silence stretched on for what felt like hours, she finally, cautiously, raised her gaze. Frex was staring at her, all the colour drained from his face.

"You..." he croaked. He cleared his throat and then tried again. "Is that what you have been thinking all these years? That it's your fault that your mother..." He couldn't even finish that sentence. "That I _hate_ you?"

She blinked, genuinely taken aback. "Don't you?"

"Elphaba..." He shook his head. Suddenly he didn't look like her stern, hard father anymore. His shoulders slumped and he looked softer and older, somehow.

"I never hated you," he said quietly. "It is true that I was... shocked... by your skin colour when you were born. Perhaps I did let myself be too distracted by that to see the rest of you underneath. I may not have loved you as much as your mother did, but I _did _love you, Elphaba. I still do," he admitted with difficulty, not looking her in the eye. "And I am sorry that you have been under the impression that I hated you for all these years."

She was completely stunned. Her hands were shaking and she stuck them between her knees, not wanting Frex to see. "So..." Her voice was trembling, too, which she hated. "So Mother... she did love me?"

"Of course she did," Frexspar said, looking genuinely surprised at the question. "You were her world. She never really did see your skin... she saw everything else, everything you were and would become, but she hardly noticed your skin." He sighed. "No-one was happier than she was when you were born, and no-one was more upset with me for not treating you better. Maybe... maybe she was right."

He fell silent. Elphaba didn't know what to say. She bit her lip, trying to process all this new information that turned around everything she had once assumed to be the truth.

"I don't blame you," she said quietly after a while. "For... for not looking past my skin. Not many people ever have."

"Not many people are your father," Frex countered, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I know I have made many mistakes with you. I had an image in my head of how my life, our life, would be... Melena and I and our perfect children. When you came, you did not stroke with that picture in my head and I could not get past that. I never wanted to make my own child feel like she was not loved. I never wanted to make my wife, whom I loved more than life itself, resent me because I could hardly even look at our own daughter..." He trailed off. Elphaba had never seen him like this before.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up and meeting her gaze.

She nodded slowly, fighting back tears. "It's alright."

He looked at her. "It's not your fault," he said, so quiet she almost didn't hear him. "It was never your fault. It... it was mine."

She opened her mouth, but he shook his head.

"I made a lot of bad decisions," he said tiredly. "A lot of mistakes. Those are my burden to bear. But I don't want you thinking that what happened to your mother and sister was your fault."

She couldn't even move. She just looked at him for a long time and then whispered, "Okay."

He nodded.

She swallowed and bit her lip again before suddenly rising to her feet.

"I'm going to see if Nessa needs anything," she choked out before hurrying out of the room to prevent Frex from seeing the tears she could suddenly no longer hold back.


	25. 24

**24.**

"I know you're crying."

She whirled around. "What –"

"Believe it or not," he said with a small grin as he closed the door behind him, "but I know you by now."

She sighed and allowed him to move closer and wrap his arms around her, leaning against his chest.

"What did he say?"

She told Fiyero everything her father had said to her and they were quiet for a while, thinking about it.

"And how do you feel about all that?" he asked then. He was glad that Frex had acknowledged that he had treated his eldest daughter badly. He still did not like the older man very much, but at least it was a start; and if it helped Elphaba, he was happy.

She sighed again and pressed her cheek to his chest. He rested his chin on her hair, marvelling at the way she was acting around him now in comparison to the way she had acted around him only a month or so ago. He could still hardly comprehend how much they both had changed, and not only when it came to their relationship.

"It feels… strange," she said finally. "All my life, I've been believing something that now turns out was never true. I'm relieved," she admitted, "that my mother did love me, and that even Father does… a little, in his own way. But it also feels a little unnerving. Like everything I knew has been turned upside down."

He nodded. He could understand that.

"And I feel stupid," she said, closing her eyes for a moment. "Maybe if I'd asked before, or confronted him… things could have been different between us sooner."

"Don't think like that," he admonished her. "Fae, you shouldn't regret things you did or didn't do in the past. You can't change it now, anyway, and it will only make you unhappy. Be happy you asked now instead of never at all."

She nodded, but he could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Do you think I go around feeling guilty every day?" he asked. "For being kicked out of so many universities and disappointing my parents? If I hadn't, I would never have met you." He nuzzled her temple. "Stop thinking that way."

"Okay," she said in a small voice and he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her.

"I love you so much," he told her. "And I'm proud of you for doing what you did today."

A hesitant smile lit up her face and he kissed her again before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go for a walk. I think you could use some fresh air."

* * *

><p>When they came back from their walk, they found a carriage in the driveway. Confused, they went inside to see who had come to visit.<p>

The moment they entered the hall, Elphaba's eyes widened. "Galinda!"

"Elphie!" the blonde cried out before running at her friend and throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. Elphaba grimaced when her friend squashed her still-not-quite-healed bullet wound, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Galinda gushed. Her face fell. "I've been so scared, with all this news lately… I thought there was going to be a war! I'm so glad that's not happening now, and that Wizard deserves to be locked up." She sniffed. "Not to mention Morrible. I never liked that woman."

"I know you didn't," Elphaba said with a grin. "You called her "Horrible Morrible"."

Galinda giggled. "Yes, well, now it turns out she was!" She hugged Elphaba again. "I'm so proud of you, Elphie! I always thought you were just being a little ridiculous, trying to save the Animals, and all, but now you actually helped it come true!"

Elphaba smiled a bit shyly – something Fiyero hadn't often seen her do before – and Galinda squealed suddenly. "Oh, I have some news of my own!" She thrust out her left hand and Elphaba's eyes widened.

"You're engaged?!" she exclaimed, examining the ring on her friend's slender ring finger. It was a silver ring with tiny pink stones laid in it and one bigger white stone that looked suspiciously like a diamond.

Boq grinned as he approached them and saw what Elphaba was looking at. "I've been saving money for years," he said as an explanation. He flushed a little. "Ever since, um…"

"Ever since you first saw Galinda?" Elphaba asked knowingly and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Something like that."

He approached her and kissed her cheek. "Nice to see you again, Elphaba." Then he shook Fiyero's hand. "And you. How are you two?"

"Good," Fiyero said. "You've probably heard what happened, but we're okay now. I think I'll be able to dance again soon."

"No," Elphaba said flatly and Galinda giggled before skipping over to Fiyero and hugging him, too, in greeting.

"When is the wedding?" Cyara asked from where she had been talking to her parents and grandfather while the friends had greeted one another. "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course," Galinda assured her with a bright smile, "and it will most likely be next December. We want a winter wedding."

"The winter wedding I didn't have?" Elphaba asked, remembering how Galinda and Cyara had been gushing over the idea of having her and Fiyero's wedding in the snow.

"Yes!" Galinda nodded. "In the snow, of course. I want a dress with fur and feathers, to keep me warm… oh, don't look at me like that, Elphie – I would never wear a dress made of Animals! I'll make sure it's made of animals, of course. Or perhaps I'll just go for fake fur," she decided. "In any case, it's got to be white and pink and it will be brilliant. The bridesmaids will be in pink, too, of course – and Elphie, please tell me you will be my matron of honour? Please?"

"Sure," Elphaba agreed and Galinda squealed again.

"Congratulations, you two," Fiyero said, looking from Boq to Galinda, who both grinned and thanked him.

"I will tell you all my wedding plans later, Elphie," Galinda promised, "but right now, I'm going to say hi to Nessa."

Elphaba waved her away. "You go, Glin. I'm just going to lie down for a moment. I'm not feeling very well."

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked her in concern, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," she said. "I've just… had an emotional day, I guess."

He returned her smile. "You could say that."

She left and he turned back to Boq. "So… how about an engagement party for you and Glinda?" he suggested, eyes twinkling.

"Fiyero," his mother sighed and he rolled his eyes.

"_Joking_, Mum."

"Are you?" Cyara asked sarcastically and he shrugged innocently.

"Well, if you so happen to want to throw a party…" he said with a grin. "I mean, come on – it's been a while."

"We had a party for Lurlinemas," Humberto reminded him.

"That doesn't count," Fiyero complained. "And that's been too long already, anyway – nearly three months!"

The others ignored him. Instead, Danna asked Boq about his and Galinda's plans regarding their future, and soon everyone was immersed in that.

Fiyero sighed and gave up, instead deciding to see what Frexspar was up to and if Galinda and Nessa were having fun. Frex turned out to be in the library, reading a book; while Galinda and Nessa were talking animatedly about the colour scheme Galinda had in mind for her wedding, which did not really interest the prince. He climbed the stairs with slight difficulty and turned a corner to stand in front of his bedroom door.

He knocked softly. "Fae?"

When he didn't hear anything from inside, he pushed open the door. She was sprawled on the bed on her stomach and at first he thought she was sleeping; but then he heard a muffled sob and he entered the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached out to touch her back and she jumped, but she relaxed a little when she saw it was him.

"Go away," she sniffled, but he just rolled his eyes. He rubbed her back and she eventually gave in, burying her head back in a pillow.

"I suspected that conversation with your father hit you harder than you let on this morning," he said. "But it's good that you talked to him, Fae. Maybe now things will change between you two; and if not, then at least you said everything you wanted to say and you now know the truth."

When she didn't respond, he pulled her into his lap and she buried her face in his shirt as he rocked her back and forth, softly running his fingers through her hair. She eventually calmed down, but she still didn't look up.

"Fae?" he asked, trying to look at her face, but she refused to look at him. "Fae, come on. It's okay."

"No, it's not," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I hate crying."

He chuckled. "Fae –"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm sorry, hon, but that's a little too late now."

She huffed.

"I don't mind seeing you like this," he tried.

"But I do."

He laughed softly. "You're being ridiculous. Come here." He tilted her chin up and looked at her tear-streaked face. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then rising to his feet to get her some tissues and a glass of water.

When she had calmed down a little, he sat back down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She hugged herself. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Crying?" He shook his head. "You're only human, you know. No-one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I…" She bit her lip. "I thought I could blame something else for a while," she said softly.

He didn't understand what she meant. "Blame something else? For what?" He let out an incredulous laugh. "For crying?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "What could be the cause of you crying – you know, except for you just having been through a lot lately and that all catching up with you emotionally?"

She bit her lip and then raised her gaze to meet his. "Hormones."

He froze.

"Wait," he said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. "Are you saying…"

"I thought so," she said, lowering her gaze again. She fidgeted with a loose thread on the blanket. "For a while. But I wasn't sure. I decided to wait with telling you until I _did _know for sure, but… well, then my period came."

He was dumbstruck. Of course he knew the possibility was there – they were married and they had not used protection… but somehow, he still had not expected it.

"Would you have been happy?" he asked softly. "If it had been true?" They had never really discussed it. Quite frankly, Fiyero hadn't even really thought of it. So little time had passed since they had even met for the first time, and so much had happened in between, that the idea had never crossed his mind.

Elphaba sighed. "I'd be a horrible mother."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, "But the baby would have you, too, and your family… I guess it would be sort of nice to have a baby. I don't know. I… I don't think I'm ready for all that." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I wasn't even sure if I should tell you if I had known for sure that I was pregnant," she confessed in a choked voice. "I was scared."

He sighed. "You should have told me right away. The moment you suspected it."

"But I didn't want to bother you with –"

"Fae, you're my _wife_," he stressed. "This marriage thing works two ways, you know? I tell you things, you tell me things. We go through stuff together. And I think that this would have been something that was my business, too, since you're talking about _our _possible child."

She looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't want you to apologise." He brushed some hair away from her face. "I just want you to realise that we're in a real relationship now. I know you don't have any experience with those. Neither do I. But I do know that it's important for us to talk to one another and that we shouldn't be keeping big things like this to ourselves, okay? Not to mention that I would have helped you. I don't want you to go through that alone. Anytime you're scared, or sad, or whatever… you can always come to me."

She nodded and he kissed her, softly at first, but then harder. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He was right – she was new at this whole relationship thing. It was hard for her to share everything on her mind, simply because she was not at all used to talking about those things… or to someone wanting to hear it. They both still had a lot to learn about all this, but they had an entire lifetime for that; and at least they could do it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys. No babies in this one. I feel like it would be too soon for them and they're not ready for it. I'll make you a deal, though - there are babieschildren in the next story!**

**Only the epilogue to go now :).**


	26. Epilogue

**AN: This is a quick update, partly because I'm out all day and partly, honestly, because I'm kind of eager to get this story over with so that I can post the first chapter of _Until Death Do Us Part _and see your responses to that :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It took a long time, but the situation in Oz finally settled down.

The Wizard and Madame Morrible, along with a lot of others, had been convicted. They were spending the next few years in Southstairs and none of them would ever rise to a position of power again. The province leaders of Oz had deliberated for days about who should be the Wizard's successor, but it was eventually decided that a general from Quadling Country would be the lucky one. He was highborn and had experience with leading, and he had often helped the Sorceress of the South to keep the Quadlings in check. They all believed that, with the help of a council of advisors from all different provinces, he would make a capable ruler.

In the Vinkus, Humberto and Danna, with help from Kevon, were teaching Fiyero and Elphaba how to deal with the daily difficulties of a king and queen – including meetings with officials and advisors; seeing the Vinkun people and listening to the things they had to say; reading, replying to, and signing different kinds of letters and documents; and other, as Fiyero put it, "incredibly boring stuff".

No matter how dreary he found it all, though, Elphaba was thriving. She loved putting her politics degree to good use and debating different issues with anyone who was willing to listen, which was usually either Kevon or Humberto. Fiyero absolutely hated the officials who sometimes came to see his parents – and now to see him and Elphaba, too; but he could see the way Elphaba's face lit up when one of them made a point that she felt she could easily strike down.

That was something he did like to see, because after the official had made his point and leant back in his chair with a smug look on his face, Elphaba always rose to her feet and started tearing his arguments apart with an innocent smile on her face, but with such a fierce look in her dark brown eyes that the man seemed to shrink and shrink until he nearly disappeared under the table. By the time she was done, none of the officials had any arguments left and they all meekly agreed with any suggestions the green girl made.

It wasn't just that he thought it was funny to see those stiff, annoying officials being set back by a girl at least twenty years younger than they were. It was also that he never saw Elphaba look so confident as when she was discussing politics with those people, and he liked seeing that. Even though she was slowly getting better, she was still insecure about herself, her skin, and her relationship with him – even though she hardly ever showed that. Fiyero always had to pull it out of her.

But she was trying. She was trying to talk more about her feelings and thoughts, and in exchange, Fiyero was trying to pay attention to everything his family taught them, wanting to make them – and most importantly, his wife – proud.

But it was so _boring_.

In the beginning of the summer, Elphaba received a letter from her sister, saying that Nessarose had met someone. Elphaba was happy for her sister, but she did not fully approve until she met the boy herself, during her and Fiyero's short trip to Munchkinland later that summer. Only when she saw that this boy really did love her sister did she relax and Nessa and her new boyfriend were still very happy together.

And now, Fiyero was watching his wife walking down the aisle towards him once more; only it was so different this time. He grinned widely as he saw her, the reason for which may or may not have been the fact that he knew exactly how much effort it had cost Galinda to force the Vinkun princess into the dress she was currently wearing.

Elphaba took her place opposite Fiyero, giving him a desperate look, but he just reached out to squeeze her hand and said quietly, "You look gorgeous, hon."

Her face relaxed a little and she smiled, but her smile quickly faded when he added teasingly, "Pink really does go good with green." After that, she yanked her hand back, scowled, and ignored him for the rest of the ceremony.

Galinda made a beautiful bride, Fiyero had to admit. She was positively beaming as she slowly, regally, moved down the aisle in her huge, poofy dress. Everything about today was perfect for her – snow was covering the grounds, her dress was warm, but beautiful, and all her friends and family were there. The decorations were all pink and it was cold, but the sun was shining.

Fiyero grinned when he saw the look on Boq's face as he kissed his wife for the first time. Nessa had to wipe away a tear, he noted, and Mrs Upland was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Elphaba's eyes were dry, but she embraced both Galinda and Boq warmly and she did the best she could to comfort Galinda when the blonde burst into tears herself, because, "I just got _married_, Elphie!".

It definitely brought back memories of their own wedding, now almost a year ago; and when the reception rolled around and Elphaba was finally released by the blonde, she joined her husband and said the exact same thing he was thinking.

"I still can't believe how much has changed in such a short period of time."

He smiled and nodded as he took her hand in his. "This time last year, we still disliked one another."

"And look at us now." Elphaba shook her head. "This is yet more proof of the fact that life never goes the way you think it will," she said. "I had never expected for Galinda to marry Boq, for example, back when we were still at Shiz. I would never have thought that I would get stuck in an arranged marriage and actually end up falling in love with the guy." She smirked at him and dropped her head against his shoulder. "And if you had told me a year ago that my father would actually be _nice _to me, I would probably have laughed in your face."

That was another thing that had changed. Frex seemed to genuinely be making an effort to be kinder towards his eldest daughter. Every time he and Nessa visited, he asked her how she was doing, trying to make conversation; and she found herself relaxing around him a little bit more.

One thing that was not quite settled, however, was the matter of children. Cyara still teased them occasionally, asking them when she was going to be an aunt. No-one else had really spoken of it so far and they thought that was perfectly fine, because they weren't sure themselves, although that was for different reasons.

Elphaba was mainly just afraid that she would be a bad mother. She worried that the baby might come out green or that the same thing would happen to her as what had happened to her mother when she gave birth to Nessa. She thought she wasn't "mother material", which was why she was hesitant to even think about the issue – and why, since she had thought she was pregnant a while ago, she had been careful to take as little risk as possible, much to Fiyero's dismay.

Fiyero, on the other hand, just felt like he was not ready yet to have a child. He did want children – he thought it would be nice to have little Fiyeros and Elphabas running around Adurin Iir – but he did not want them just yet. He and Elphaba had talked about it eventually and agreed to wait a while, but neither of them knew, exactly, how long "a while" would be.

They had time, though. Kevon had assured him that when Fiyero had gone to talk to his grandfather about the issue.

"You're twenty-five, Fiyero," Kevon had pointed out. "Elphaba is only twenty-three. Your father will still securely be on the throne for the next few years, so there is no need for you two to rush this issue. Having children is something you need to think over – it has to feel right. You will never feel completely ready, but you don't have to feel pressured by what you think is expected of you. You have plenty of time."

And so he and Elphaba had agreed to wait and get back at the issue when either of them felt like something had changed. Elphaba had been relieved, he could tell, and he had been worried that maybe she would never want kids at all; but Galinda, at some point, had reminded him of the things Elphaba had been through and the way she thought, telling him that he just had to be patient and she'd come around eventually.

He looked at her now as Boq led Galinda into their first dance as husband and wife. She was watching their friends with a soft smile on her face, her head still on his shoulder.

He was lucky to have her. He knew that. This entire arranged marriage could have ended in many different ways, but it had turned out the best way he could ever have imagined.

She caught him looking at her and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Why are you staring at me?"

He grinned and, instead of answering, bowed formally. "Milady. May I have this dance?"

She rolled her eyes, but she placed her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor to join the many other couples that had by now collected there. He pulled her close, one hand taking hers and the other on her hip.

"You know?" he said as they danced. "I'm really glad my parents forced me to marry you."

She laughed. "Me, too," she admitted with a soft smile. She rested her head against his chest. "I love you, Yero."

He brought her closer and tilted her chin up to kiss her. "I love you, too, hon."

They danced, losing themselves in the moment and forgetting about the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you'll stay with me for <em>UDDUP<em> - I will probably start posting that tomorrow!**


End file.
